Back from the Wind
by Sookie Manoso
Summary: A blast from Lester's past shows up and proceeds to turn his life upside down. This may be the best or worst thing that has ever happened to him. All the usual suspects have key roles! Leave a review and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: JE owns everything you recognize. I am merely playing in her wonderful world. **

Chapter 1

Lester's POV

_Eight Year Earlier_

I woke up groaning. Fuck. I hurt everywhere. What the hell is going on?

I saw what must have been an angel leaning over me. She was beautiful with dark red hair, deep green eyes and perfectly formed lips. She was trying to talk to me. Her voice was sexy and smoky but I couldn't understand what she was saying for some reason. "Are you an angel?" I asked.

I gave my head a shake as I tried to adjust my sight and felt my ears pop.

My gorgeous angel rolled her eyes at me and said "Yes, and this is clearly heaven. If you can get past the 110 degree heat, the dust and the rats this place is pretty much perfect. I hate to break it to you, but you're still in Iraq. We're outside Kalar soldier. You better pull your shit together, you're not on that much morphine" she said bluntly.

I groaned again as I tried to move. I've never felt pain like this before. "So Angel, are you going to tell me what the fuck happened to me?" I asked.

"IED. You're lucky you didn't lose a limb and since you have a higher security clearance you and I are going to be best friends for the next few weeks" she said without smiling as she took my blood pressure.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I'm one of the few people here whose security clearance is higher than yours and considering you're going to be on some serious pain killers…well we can't have you blabbing national secrets now can we?" she smirked. How the fuck did I mistake this chick for an angel? Acidic maybe, angel…no.

"How's the pain on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst pain you've ever felt?" she asked as she shined a light into my eyes.

I felt like I must be dying my body hurt so much, I certainly wasn't going to admit that, especially to a chick as hot as this one "Uh like a six?" I said.

"You're wincing while you talk, so a six is bullshit. What's your name soldier?" she asked.

"Santos. Lester Santos."

"Alright Santos, here's what's going on. Their moving the wounded to bases in Germany to recover. It hasn't been easy and it's been taking awhile. You sir, are pretty far down that list, so we're going to be together for awhile. I'm going to need you to be honest with me. Consider me your hospital wife. You shouldn't ever lie to your wife and you tell your wife about your needs. Got that?" she said sternly.

"Why did I marry such a shrew?" I muttered.

To my surprise she threw her head back and let out a sharp laugh. "Santos, you may have just moved up the list to my favorite hospital husband" she smirked.

"You have a lot of husbands?" I asked.

"Only here. Now let's talk about your pain level again and this time no lying" she said giving me a hard look.

"10" I mumbled.

"That's better" she said rewarding me with the most dazzling smile I had ever seen. Her beautiful full lips looked really soft. I wondered what they would feel like.

She took out a several clear plastic syringes and injected something into my IV which made me go cold "I'm just flushing the line" she explained. "This is what you're waiting for" she said injecting the second plastic tube. Within seconds I felt warmth flooding through me, my head felt fuzzy and the pain was lessening. I realized I was exhausted.

"Rest up, husband. I can be a real bitch of a wife so you'll need your strength" she whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes slowly and I heard her pull back the curtain and exit my little area. I fell asleep almost immediately.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up sometime later and groggily starting assessing the damage. My chest and shoulder were bandaged and hurt like hell. My leg was in a cast. Shit, it must be broken.

The curtain pulled back and my acidic angel entered my area "Santos, good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Can you tell me what the damage is?"I asked.

She took out a light and started shining it my eyes. "Shrapnel hit your chest and caused some pretty serious lacerations. Your ribs are cracked and your leg is broken" she said simply.

She stuck a thermometer in my mouth and I started to ask a questions. "Nope" she cut me off. "You talk with that thermometer in your mouth and I'll start taking your temperature the other way" she warned.

I clearly shut the fuck up.

Once she was done I finally asked "My face?"

She reached into the pocket of her white coat and pulled out a small mirror and held it to my face "Relax soldier, you're still gorgeous" she said as she gave me a smile.

She thinks I'm gorgeous.

I looked into the mirror. I looked tired and shitty but there were no large lacerations or missing eyebrows. "You must think I'm vain" I said sheepishly.

She let out a laugh "Santos, I can take one look at you and _know_ you're vain, but I don't carry this mirror for myself. Almost everyone in here eventually asks to see what they look like."

I sighed in relief. I didn't want her to think I was a pussy who only cared about how he looked. I cared about lots of things. Like sex with hot women and getting into the Rangers. There's other things too, I just can't think of them right now.

"How's the pain?" she asked.

"Coming back strong and fast" I replied.

"It's time for another shot" she said as she out the plastic syringes. I felt the cold and then the warmth wash over me again and I was out again in minutes.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up again and this time it was dark out. I noticed my angel sitting in a chair next to my bed reading a massive book.

"Good morning, Honey" I said groggily.

She looked up "Good morning, Darling" she replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You started talking in your sleep and since you've been exposed to classified information, someone above your security clearance is required to stay with you. I drew the shot straw tonight" she replied evenly.

"Oh" for some reason I felt disappointed.

Well I guess I wanted her to want to be around me. In all fairness I haven't spent any significant time with a woman in months. There weren't any in my particular company and now I have a smoking hot red headed doctor and lots of impure thoughts. I really started looking at her body for the first time. She was a petite woman with some seriously amazing curves. I started letting my mind wander to what she must look like out of the white coat and hospital scrubs.

She got up and left for a minute then came back with a tray which has a sandwich, apple and a bottle of water. She put the tray on the chair she was sitting on and come over to help me sit up. When she was leaning over me I got to inhale her scent. She smelled amazing and while she was pulling me up I got a nice look down her shirt.

I must have been staring because when she finished getting me settled she said "So I take it, it's been awhile?" as she averted her eyes.

I wasn't sure what she was talking about till I realized I was sporting a major hard on. FUCK! How did I not even notice? Stupid fucking drugs I quickly adjusted myself to hide it. "Sorry about that" I mumbled sheepishly.

"It happens" she said picking up the tray to gently place it over me so I could eat. I didn't really remember the last time I'd eaten. I barely remember anything. The last thing I remember I was out on patrol with Brown.

"Hey! Was Brown, the guy I was patrolling with hurt?" I asked. Bobby Brown was my closest friend. We were both applying to the Rangers.

"He wasn't injured. Your entire unit is fine" she said.

"This is going to look shitty on my Rangers application" I sighed.

"Aren't you a little young for the Ranger's?" she asked.

"I'm only a few years off from what the normally recruit and I'm damn good at what I do" I said sharply.

She raised her hands defensively "I'm sure you are."

"What are you reading?" I asked after I fished the food she brought me.

"Pillars of the Earth" she replied. "It's a personal favorite."

"It's fucking long" I pointed out.

"That's one of the reasons I brought it. Also, it has everything you could ever want from a story, drama, intrigue, suspense, romance" she said with a smile.

"I just realized I don't know even your name" I said.

"Dr. Audra Miller" she said holding out her hand to me. I shook it.

"You volunteered to come to this hell whole and treat wounded soldiers?" I asked.

She nodded "Just wanted to do my part."

I stared at her face. She looked really young. I doubt she was older than me. "You're awful young to be a doctor" I said suspiciously.

"I started medical school young and I'm technically only an intern but I still get to be called doctor. I'm in charge of the high security clearance patients that have non-life threatening injuries" she explained.

"Well, lucky me" I smiled.

"Glad you seem to think so" she scoffed.

"Can I see your book?"I asked. She handed the book to me and I opened it and all the words seemed to jump around the page. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I couldn't seem to focus.

"You're probably not going to be able to read while you're on all this pain medication" she said taking the book back. To my surprise she told me to lay back and brought her chair closer and opened the book to the very beginning and began softly reading to me. This could possibly be the nicest thing a woman has done for me.

I laid back and let Dr. Audra Miller's smoky voice wash over me.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's been weeks since I've been brought to the hospital in Kalar. I was moved into an actual room now which was tiny but better than no privacy besides a curtain. I thought about my unit a lot and wondered if they had entered Bagdad which was our original plan. I hated not being with them but I was glad to have Audra.

Audra and I have gotten close since the night she started reading to me. Every night when she was done with rounds she'd come into my room and continue to read to me. I loved listening to her sexy voice.

I also found her really easy to talk too. I told her about growing up in Miami and then moving to Newark when I was a kid. I talked about how I wanted to join the Rangers just like my cousin Carlos. He was also "too young" but they took him. I thought I really had a chance until this injury.

She always listened and offered feedback but she never really talked about herself. I just loved being around her so I didn't push her too much to get information because I was afraid she'd stop coming around. I looked forward to seeing her every day. She was funny, lively and incredibly intelligent. She really was my light in this dark place.

It wasn't long before I realized I had fallen hopelessly in love. The rationale part of me kept telling me that it must be because there are just so few women and she was hot.

But the other part of me wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to kiss her soft lips and hold her in my arms. I wanted to take her to Newark and introduce her to my family. I wanted her to tell me about her fears and her hopes for the future. I wanted to be in her future.

I was in line to be sent to Germany. They told me that it would be about two more months and then I could finish rehabilitation before rejoining my unit.

I wanted her to come with me. I also knew once I was in Germany I could be granted leave. I wanted us to go away together and see if there was something real between us. I dreamed about lying in a hammock on a beach somewhere with Audra in my arms.

The problem was I never told her any of this and I wasn't sure if she felt the same way. But every night she'd come to my room and read to me or we would end up talking. She would never touch me besides when she was performing her medical duties. I found myself looking forward to having my bandages changed just so I could feel the softness of her hands on my skin.

The days continued to pass and I fell a little more in love every day. It took everything I had not to grab her and kiss her senseless when she'd lean over me.

One night when one of the nurses finished helping me back from the shower, Audra wasn't waiting in my room like she usually did. I was given a nice shot of painkiller from the nurse and I fell asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of my door handle turning. I looked up and saw Audra standing there. She was in a long skirt and a tank top. She must have had the night off. She was usually at least on call and everyone knew to find her in my room if she was needed.

She walked in slowly. "Are you awake?" she asked softly.

"I am" I whispered back.

She shut the door and to my surprise propped a chair under the door handle. I felt my eyebrows shoot up and my heart rate increase.

She walked over to my bed and climbed on straddling me carefully. She smelled incredible and faintly of whiskey. Wordlessly she gently took my face in her hands and brought her soft full lips to mine.

"I love you" I whispered as she broke the kiss.

Her eyes searched mine and I could tell she was trying to make a decision. She brought her perfect lips back to mine.

I reacted immediately wrapping my arms around her pulling her to my chest so I could feel her body pressed against mine. She moaned and I deepend the kiss. I felt like I was on fire. This was everything I dreamed of.

She quickly shed her top and I started kissing her everywhere while she continued to moan softly. I slid my hands up her leg and pulled at her panties. I moved them aside so I could have access to her.

We began slowly and passionately and I realized this was the first time I'd ever made love instead of simply having sex.

The next day Audra was gone and I found a sealed envelope attached to her copy of "Pillars of the Earth" which she left on my bed. I tore open the envelope and read her note

_L- I'm sorry to leave you like this but I'm being transferred. I think I may have let me emotions take over last night. Please know that I regret nothing and will cherish the memories of us always. I love you._

_Please don't give up on the Rangers._

_-A_

That day despite the fact that I was told it would be weeks, I somehow moved up the list and I left Iraq for Munich.

I tried everything I could to find Audra. No one knew who she was and I couldn't get the army to give me any information on where she was now stationed. I felt my heart breaking but I couldn't give up on finding her. I tried everything.

After four more months of intense rehab I was getting ready to be deployed again when I received a letter from the Rangers. They've approved my application and I was to leave immediately for Ranger training state side. I couldn't believe it, I didn't think the Rangers would have even glanced at my application once they saw my age and read about my recent injuries. This really was a miracle.

God must have realized that it wasn't fair for me to lose the Rangers and Audra so he at least gave me the Rangers.

_Six Years Ago_

_Lester's POV_

I have been in Rangers for over a year and Bobby Brown from my unit in Iraq, just finished Ranger training and we were in Paris on assignment. It was a bullshit one.

Bobby and I were originally on leave before we were supposed to meet up with our unit in Afghanistan but a General called in a favor. Bobby and I were supposed to run protection for a U.S. ambassador to meet with some Russian business man.

According to our intel this business man was a shady prick. All sorts of mafia involvement in the U.S., probably involved in some serious heroin trafficking and not to mention has a record of beating this shit out of women. Two of his last girlfriends "disappeared".

We were told to be seen and not heard during this meeting which basically consisted of the ambassador and the Russian asshole going to some overly priced restaurant for dinner.

The host quickly ushered us into a private room and Bobby and I took our positions against the wall. The Russian fuck came in with a sexy, small woman in a backless dress. The woman had black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was painfully thin, in the backless dress her spine and ribs were visible. She somehow still oozed sex appeal. It must be the way she carried herself.

The Russian asshole's name was Victor Talov and his date's was Alina Petrova. On closer inspection Alina clearly has a bruise on her face poorly covered in makeup.

I felt my rage building. I wanted to take my gun and just put a bullet in the back of Victor's head. I know I would be doing the world a favor, especially his delicate girlfriend.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Alina. There was something about her I was drawn too. She definitely was not my usual type. She never spoke during dinner. I doubted she could speak English. She simply stared at her plate and picked at her food.

As we followed the ambassador out, I heard Victor and Alina speaking in Russia. Her voice had that familiar sexy, smoky tone and when I heard it I was immediately taken back to Iraq and my night with Audra.

I shook myself and watched at Victor grabbed Alina roughly on the arm and threw her into the car. The doors closed and they sped off. I couldn't get Alina Petrova out of my mind.

_Three Years Ago_

_Lester's POV_

We had just finished up a crazy mission outside of Kabul and we earned a decent amount of money. I loved being a mercenary. It was all the fun of the Rangers with significantly better pay.

We just earned enough money to expand our RangeMan Atlanta office. We also had offices in Trenton, Miami and Boston. My cousin Carlos decided to start his own security company after we left the Rangers. Bobby and I decided to buy in and become partners. Tank, who we also met in the Rangers, was also a partner.

We all continued to do contract work for the government so we could continue to grow our business. It was our baby and we all loved it. The four of us as well as Ram and Vince, who were employees of RangeMan, were hired for a mission which we successfully completed last night.

We were now celebrating back at the base discussing our CIA contact "Ace". During these kinds of black ops missions, the CIA is usually involved. They have one of their agents do most of the intelligence gathering and then they bring us in. That agent usually stays in contact with us and backs us up in the field. However, we rarely meet them in person. We never met Ace face to face.

Ace was on the wire with us last night and talked through a stupid voice modulating microphone. I hate how cloak and dagger these bastards are. Their all about the fucking drama.

But, Ace saved Carlos's life last night so we weren't going to let Carlos live that down. Carlos had an unfriendly coming up behind him and Ace, from wherever the fuck he was positioned, hit the guy straight in the back of the head with one bullet.

Got to give it to the guy, he can shoot.

He then came over the wire and told Carlos to "be aware of his fucking surroundings!" This of course is now giving us good reason to rip on my cousin.

We were drinking a few beers and I notice Ram checking out a cute blonde walking next to some film crew that was working at the base. I raised my eyebrows at him

"Her name is Ashley. She's here with a film crew making a documentary. I think I'm going to go see if she wants to interview me" he said giving me a grin. I punched him in the shoulder and he jumped up to chase after her.

The next morning we were loaded up in humvees on the way to catch our flight. I saw Ram's chick walking past talking with a major. I froze when I heard her voice, she sounded like Audra. I turned to get a better look at her but the humvee pulled away before I could see her.

"Dude, what was your chick's name?" I asked Ram.

"Ashley Walker" Ram said with a grin.

_Two Weeks Ago_

Lester's POV

I spotted a sexy red head across the bar. I was in Miami to check in with RangeMan Miami and to see some family. I was out with some of the guys from RangeMan when I noticed her. Her hair reminded me of Audra. It has been eight years since that night and I still thought about her constantly.

I've run countless searches on Audra Miller, Alina Petrova and Ashley Walker and nothing has ever come of them. These three women have alluded me and even years later it was still driving me crazy.

I gave the red head a smile as I walked over to her and offered to buy her a drink. She touched my arm to thank me and I knew I was in.

XXXXXXXXX

I was walking the open air marked in Miami with my cousin Ramon who was the head of RangeMan Miami the next morning. He was talking about how they had ears on the street that they regularly checked in with. I liked this. He was taking me to meet one of his contacts who is a vendor at the market.

"So how was last night? That chick was pretty hot" Ramon asked.

"Yeah she was" I agreed. I almost blew it when we were making out on the way to her bedroom when I went to say something to her and I couldn't remember her name. It was either Jane or Jen…or maybe it was Joan? Whatever, I just started calling her sexy which got her hot enough to rip her own dress off and push me on the bed so I called it a win. I slipped out immediately after she fell asleep.

"You going to see her again?" he asked.

"Fuck no! I'm not stupid" I said grinning at my happily married cousin.

"You ever going to settle down? You're not 22 anymore" he said smiling and shaking his head.

"You sound like fucking Bobby. He was just like me until he met Elaina. Now they practically live together. The other night he came over to have some guy time, just drinking beers and watching basketball and you know where she was? In his fucking apartment two doors down by herself so he could go back and sleep in the same bed as her!" I exclaimed. When did Bobby get so fucking pussy whipped?

"Sounds like Bobby's in love" Ramon said evenly. I sighed.

We started approaching the street vendor who was talking to a sexy young woman. Ramon and I held back to let them finish their transaction. The woman was petite with tan skin and long dark silky brown hair. The man was talking to her in Spanish. The woman thanked him, gave him some money and turned and walked away. I froze when I heard that smokey voice I was about to follow her when Ramon caught my arm "What the fuck are you doing?" he said quietly.

"Sorry, I uh, just got distracted" I said staring at the woman.

"Fuck Santos! You got laid last night could you stop thinking about your dick for five fucking minutes?" Ramon asked sharply.

"Yeah man, sorry" I said as I gave myself a mental shake.

We approached Javier the street vendor and Ramon made some general inquires.

"Who was that woman you were just talking to?" I asked after Ramon was finished.

"Ahh the lovely Adrianna Diaz. She is new to Miami, just moved with her husband. Beautiful woman" he said smiling.

I nodded and Ramon and I headed back to the office. I began running searches on Adrianna Diaz, Ashley Walker, Alina Petrova and Audra Miller once again no useful information came up. Adrianna at least has an address. Maybe I would find an excuse to stop by? Shit. She's married and I'm beginning to act like a crazy person.

I picked up the phone and called the airline to move up my flight. I needed to get back to Trenton.

_Present_

Lester's POV

I had just finished my workout and jumped into the shower. I couldn't get that fucking voice out of my head. As soon as I landed in Trenton I headed to the nearest bar and picked up some hot blonde skank and distracted myself for a few hours but that voice was still in my head.

I did the same thing night after night and I never got any relief.

That stupid fucking voice.

If I ever do see Audra again I'm going to throttle her after the way she's tortured my thoughts for the better part of a decade. I've had sex hundreds if not thousands of times over the years but I've never been with someone who I made love too after her. I hated that. I was a stupid kid who fell in love and it was time just to let it fucking go and move on.

I climbed out of the shower and went into the bed room where I threw on boxers. I stopped and froze for a moment when I realized I could smell perfume. I turned slowly around to see a woman standing behind me holding a gun.

She was pale with long dark silky hair and piercing blue eyes. She was short and lean dressed in a black trench coat and black heeled boots. I gawked at her face.

"It's been a long time, soldier" she said as I stared at those perfect lips and heard that voice that's been torturing me for years. She brought back the gun and used it to hit me in the face I felt searing pain then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lester's POV

I came to with a groan and realized I was sitting in a chair with my arms positioned behind my back. My hands were handcuffed and I was tied up with bungee cords.

My own bungee cords and I can bet I'd been hand cuffed with my own cuffs. Fuck, this is embarrassing.

I looked around and saw her sitting across from me gun in hand. Her face was hard. "Audra?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Not my name but you already figured that out didn't you? It's also not Adrianna, Ashley or Alina, just to be clear" she said.

"What should I call you?" I asked.

"That really shouldn't be your main concern right now" she replied. "I need to know why. Why after everything I did for you did you destroy me like this?" she asked.

"Audra-"I started but she cut me off when she raised the gun and aimed it at my head when I said that name. I took a breath and started again slowly "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"The night that I left, were you not sent to Germany the next day?" she asked. I looked at her quizzically and nodded slowly. "Were you accepted to the Rangers as soon as you recovered?" she asked. I felt my stomach drop as I nodded slowly. "Now, stop and think about it. You were one of the youngest men ever accepted not to mention you were just injured in Iraq. Your application would have been tossed in the trash" she paused letting me think. I have no idea what the hell is going on.

She rolled her eyes and continued "I cut at deal. I agreed to do some fucked-up missions if they would get you to Germany and get you into the Rangers. Then you took a career that I built over the past ten years and you destroyed it. Why?" she asked dangerously as she aimed her gun at me.

My mind was racing. Audra, Alina, Ashley, Adrianna…shit my head hurt. She seems pissed that I'm slow at putting this together but maybe I would be piecing it together faster if she didn't hit me in the fucking head.

Then it clicked. The shock of it felt like I just got a bucket of ice water dumped on me."You're an agent" I whispered, my eyes wide.

"I _was_ an agent" she corrected coldly. "Someone has been researching my aliases. Audra Miller, Alina Petrova, Ashley Walker and Adrianna Diaz have officially been compromised. This means I've been declassified. I am no longer considered fit for long term overseas missions. All I've done the past nine years is deep cover work overseas. I'm damn good at it too, one of the best they've ever had which is why I wasn't burned. But I've been downgraded to contract work. I am jobless, homeless, friendless and now a private _fucking_ citizen" she spat.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"One of the few privileges I maintain is access to information as long as the information is not involved in an active mission. They were able to trace the searches of my aliases to RangeMan. I pulled all the information I could on your company and then I saw your name. I knew" she said.

"Are you planning on killing me?" I asked.

"Not sure. We all get a free one" she smirked at me.

I choked. "Is that true?"

"Only one way to find out" she smirked.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. I really wanted to change the subject from killing me.

"I told Woody at the front that I was going to surprise you" she said.

"He believed you?" I asked.

"Well, I had to show him" she said untying her trench coat and flashing me some extremely sexy lingerie. If I wasn't so scared that she was really planning to put a bullet in my head this whole scene would have been extremely sexy.

Being tied up, the trench coat, the lingerie this was all really hot.

Ranger or Bobby would know that I don't let women into my place. If they heard they would come looking for me. At least I hope they would. I was supposed to be at a meeting someone had to be missing me.

I then heard someone in the hall. She quickly stuffed a sock in my mouth and taped duct tape over it. What a bitch. At least it was clean.

She moved quickly and quietly to stand behind the door Ranger came in slowly. She raised her gun to the back of his head. "Shut the door" she said quietly. Ranger slowly closed the door.

He suddenly turned fast to try and knock the gun out of her hand. She blocked him easily. She then took his leg out with a quick kick and Ranger was brought to his knees, she had the gun to his forehead "Hello Carlos. Miss me?" she asked with a smile.

"Who the fuck are you?" he growled.

"Well I guess you haven't learned all my secrets" she said throwing me a look. "My name is Alexis Lavoir, I prefer Alex. You may remember me as Ace" she said. Ranger's eyes widened.

HOLYSHIT! Ace was our CIA contact on several missions. Audra was Ace? I'm a fucking dead man.

"What are you doing here?" Ranger asked.

Alex then proceeded to fill Ranger in on how I have been running searches on her and have now destroyed her career. Ranger shot me a dangerous look. Yeah buddy, I already know I fucked up.

I don't know how I never put it all together and now she thinks I maliciously took her career from her. I have a highly trained and seriously pissed off CIA specialized agent wanting to kill me. This was not how I pictured meeting Audra again.

"You want answers?" Ranger asked.

She nodded.

"Untie Lester, come to the conference room and I will make sure all your questions are answered" he said.

She reached down and grabbed the knife that Ranger hid in his boot. His eyes widened with surprise. "Do you think Stephanie would mind if I borrowed a dress?" she asked flashing the lingerie under her coat. Ranger's jaw tensed. I knew she dropped Steph's name to send Ranger a message.

"Bobby's woman is your size and I know she has clothes here" Ranger said evenly as he left to get her clothes.

Alex walked over and untied me. She gently touched my face where she had hit me "Don't worry, I made sure not to do any permanent damage" she whispered with a smirk.

She leaned over and unlocked the cuffs. I couldn't help but inhale her scent. She smelled incredible. I hated that after all this time she still had an effect on me. I was fighting the urge to grab and kiss this woman after she held a gun to my head. I have some serious issues.

Ranger came back with a simple black dress that he got from Bobby. Alex took off the coat and slipped the dress over her head. "Zip me" she ordered. I zipped the back of her dress without thinking.

She holstered the gun on her thigh and handed Ranger back his knife. He took it cautiously. I threw on some clothes and we headed to the conference room. Tank and Bobby were waiting.

"Do I have your permission?" Ranger asked Alex.

"They have the proper clearance. Some of your other men do not so it needs to stay between us" she said.

Ranger nodded "Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Ace" he said.

Tanks and Bobby's mouths dropped open. "Holy shit!" Bobby exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Tank asked cautiously.

"Have a seat and I will explain" Alex said.

Alex then filled them in on how I ruined her career. I felt all their stares and refused to meet their eyes.

"Now, I'm here for an explanation" she said. They all turned and looked at me.

"I'd like a few minutes alone with Ace" I said carefully.

"You sure about that?" asked Ranger and I nodded.

The guys got up and left.

"I don't know how to say this. I didn't know you were an agent. I didn't realize that you cut a deal to get me into the Rangers. All I knew was that I fell in love with Audra Miller and she disappeared. I tried everything to find you." I started.

I then explained about seeing Alina, Ashley and Adrianna and hearing her voice and how it tortured me. How I was desperate to find her, but I never really put it all together.

"You're saying you ran those searches on me because you loved me?" she asked looking astonished.

I nodded grimly.

Her face became slightly paler she nodded slowly and got up and walked out of the room.

Bobby came back in the room "Yo, we're offline for the rest of the day. Elaina's working late and I have a fridge full of beer. We're getting drunk."

I nodded numbly and got up to follow Bobby to his apartment.

Bobby's POV

Holy shit. This may be the craziest fucking thing I have ever been a part of and I've seen and been involved is some crazy shit.

Lester Santos unknowingly exposed a top ranking CIA field agent.

From what Lester told me and the little I know about CIA field agents Alexis Lavoir has been in the wind consistently for almost a decade. Her missions have always been long term. She spends most of her time being someone else, that's got to be fucking weird. These types of agents' whole lives are their work and Alex's work was just taken away from her. How Lester is still alive is beyond me.

I took Lester back to my place and handed him a beer "You alright?" I asked.

"I can't believe this just fucking happened" he said shaking his head. "All I wanted to do was to find that doctor from Kalar" he explained.

"The smoking hot red head?" I asked feeling a little confused. Lester and I have been friends for ten years he's talked to me about Audra Miller before, usually while drunk. I think she was the only woman to ever get under his skin.

"Wait…Alex Lavoir is Audra Miller!" I exclaimed as I put it together.

Lester nodded slowly.

"Holy shit! You had sex with a CIA operative. You fucked Ace!" I couldn't believe this. This was too unreal.

Lester just groaned and put his head on the island. "She was also Alina Petrova, remember Paris? And that bullshit mission?" he asked.

WOW. I do remember that! "Wait Alina Petrova was that Russian jerkoff's battered girlfriend! You're saying Ace let that prick manhandle her? Holy shit! How are you not dead?" I asked.

"I have no idea" he sighed. "I somehow managed to completely fuck over the one woman I have ever had genuine feelings for. How the fuck did this happen?" he moaned.

"Well now I know what's really going on, beer just doesn't seem to be enough." I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch. I'm not a huge drinker but there are times after missions that you just need a real drink so I always have a bottle of something at my place.

I grabbed glasses and filled them with ice and poured two heavy drinks. I slid one to Lester who slowly picked his head up and started drinking fast. Today was not a day for talking it was definitely a day for drinking.

Alex's POV

I drove away from RangeMan in my rental car. I used my real name, it felt strange. I felt so vulnerable having people know my real name. The only ones who used it were hire ups at the agency.

I felt like I had been stripped naked in front of Times Square.

My back hurt by my left shoulder blade where I was stabbed about a week ago. The op in Miami had to be rushed. I got the call that after a year of me gathering intel in Columbia and Guadalajara which finally led me to Miami, I had twenty-four hours to wrap up my assignment and report to Langley.

They never told me why. I had to rush in without proper preparation and I ended up getting stabbed. We got the men we needed though so I guess I would call it a success.

The meeting at Langley kept replaying in my head. After all the sacrifices, the training, all the crazy missions I was pulled into the Director's office, who said some very pretty things, then I was told that I've been compromised and that I was no longer fit for overseas long term missions. I was such an asset that I would be considered for short term contract ops but from this point on I was now a private citizen. I was handed a real ID, bank card and passport but warned not to leave the country without contacting them first.

I immediately started researching how I was exposed and the RangeMan searches popped up. I pulled all the info I could find on RangeMan and its employees. Carlos Manoso was the owner who I worked with on several missions. He knew me as Ace and we've never met face to face.

My memories of Lester and my time in Kalar overwhelmed me when I saw his name listed as a partner. I was young and it was my first mission. I fell in love with him and spent one amazing night in his arms but my mission was complete and I knew nothing could ever come of it if I wanted to stay in the agency.

The next mission they wanted to send me on was a dangerous one. I bargained with them saying I would go if they got Lester to Germany for rehab and then got him in the Rangers. The Director said that was two favors and I would do this mission and then I would owe them one which would be collected at a future time.

That favor came in the form of Victor Talov a disgusting human being. I had to seduce him and become his girlfriend. I had to take his abuse and rough sex and only speak Russian.

I lived in a nightmare for a year, but it was worth it when we were able to shut down Talov's human trafficking network. I was then told to take him out. I had killed in self defense several times before but it's never been premeditated. I'm a CIA operative not an assassin. My missions are about intelligence gathering not murder.

I wasn't sure I'd be able to do it until I saw the condition of some of the women that were freed. I waited in his apartment that night with my gun and silencer hidden in my purse.

He came in and grabbed me roughly and threw me on the bed. This was his usual move he liked to hit me while he fucked me. This time I was allowed to fight back.

I brought me knee up sharply and he cried out in pain. He grabbed my arm and I used my other hand to break his fingers. I elbowed him sharply in the face he broke his nose. I stayed calm and calculated. He cursed me out in Russian and I started to laugh. He went to reach for me again and this time I kicked him in the face. He was on the floor and I continued to kick him thinking back to all the times he hit me and the feel of his hands on my skin. I've never hated anyone the way I hated this man.

I took out my gun and told him in English that the beating was from me but the bullet was from all the other women that he's hurt. I shot him in the head and slipped out of his apartment and never looked back.

I never thought I would see Lester again but I saw him at the base in Kabul. I made sure to avoid him. It was hard because I was immediately drawn to him but it was too dangerous. I couldn't blow my cover.

When Ram approached me and started hitting on me I figured it had been several months since I'd had sex and he was good looking so why not? I hated to admit it but I kept picturing Lester's face. Lester was the one and only time I had sex for love.

Dating when you're a deep cover agent does not happen. A boyfriend is only used to maintain your cover. You do not under any circumstances get attached, I made that mistake with Lester and I do not repeat my mistakes. That's one of the reasons I'm such a good agent.

That's one to the reasons I _was_ such a good agent I corrected myself. I have no job, no place to live, I don't speak to any relatives I have that are still living and I have no friends that aren't in the agency. I pulled Lester's file from my bag. I remembered it saying he had a townhouse somewhere which he barely used. I plugged the address into my GPS.

I pulled up to the house. It was nice. According to him he wasn't trying to blow my cover he just wanted to find the woman that he loved. Too bad that bitch doesn't exist and I had to pay the price, I thought bitterly.

He was doing so well. He was a partner is a successful security company. He was still eligible to pick up contract work with the government which paid very well. He owned a townhouse and according to my intel had a new woman in his bed every weekend. He had everything any man could ever want. Not to mention he was still in incredible shape. He looked damn good tied up in his boxers. He could have at least done me the courtesy of losing his hair.

Fucker. He took everything from me.

I wanted to cry. I've never felt so lost. My life always had a purpose till now. Was I just supposed to wait by the phone for the call that I could pick up a contract?

I picked the lock easily and let myself in. I heard the beeping of an alarm and quickly disabled it. I looked around the place was clean and very masculine with stainless steel appliances and dark wood. I liked it.

It would due until I figured out my next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lester's POV

Oh holy hell. What the fuck happened last night?

I wasn't in my apartment I realized. I felt like a jackhammer was going off in my head. The room was dark but I was cursing the sunlight slipping in around the shades.

I rolled over and realized I was in Bobby's extra bedroom. Awesome. That means Elaina is going to be here all dressed for work with her stupid judging eyes and face. Maybe I can just hide here till she leaves.

Shit, it's Saturday. Hopefully she'll have some sort of walk for cancer or something that she needs to attend. Don't get me wrong Elaina's not that bad. She was a lawyer who works at a charity helping sick people and veterans. She could also be a scary if you crossed her. I really didn't like her at first and thought Bobby lost his mind when he started dating her but I've never seen Bobby this happy and Elaina's really good to him.

She still can be a judging bitch and I'm not in the mood to be judged right now. I started to wonder how long I would have to hide here when I realized I smelled bacon. I sat up quickly. We usually don't eat like that at RangeMan. Ranger likes to make sure we are all in top shape and we all eat well. He even got Stephanie on a better diet.

Elaina Merritt sure as shit does not eat bacon. This must be Bobby! I dashed out of bed, threw the door open and ran into the kitchen. To my surprise Elaina was standing over the stove and she turned to me and raised her eyebrows. I realized I was only in boxers as she looked me up and down. "If you go put on clothes I will feed you" she said mildly.

"Yes ma'am!" I said with a grin. I threw on pants and a t-shirt and came back out and sat at the island where Elaina had set a place. She handed me a plate of pancakes, potatoes, bacon and fruit. She poured coffee into my mug and gave me a glass of orange juice.

"I don't think I've ever told you this, but Elaina…I think I love you" I said as I stared at the plate.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. I heard Bobby's bedroom door open and he came out in his boxers and his eyes widened when he saw the food and his mouth dropped open as he stared at her. "At least a shirt" she said to him.

He nodded and dashed back into his room and come out quickly and sat down at the table and she handed him a loaded plate and coffee. "I love you" he said earnestly.

"I'm getting a lot of that this morning" she said with a small smile. Bobby turned and grinned at me. It makes him happy to see Elaina and I warming too each other. "Are you going to fill me in on why you both were on a mission last night to get as drunk as possible?" she asked mildly.

Bobby flinched "Baby, I barely remember last night. What time did you get here and what did you see?"

She smiled "I didn't get here till after midnight. I walked in and noticed an insane amount of beer cans on the counter and then the two of you were finishing up this" she said as she picked up an empty bottle of scotch.

"We drank all of that!" I moaned. No wonder I thought I was dying.

She nodded.

"Where are all the beer cans?" Bobby asked.

"I cleaned them up after I got you two into bed" she explained.

"Thumbelina, how the hell did you get Bobby and I into bed?" I asked. Elaina was tiny. She was barely over five feet. Bobby was around 6'2'' and I was 6'6''.

"You both could mostly walk. I had to help each of you up and then walk you to the bedroom. Les, you almost cracked your head on the side of the night table trying to get your shoes off" she said with a shake of her head.

"Bobby, I think your woman is saying she undressed me last night" I said smirking at him.

Bobby shot me a warning look. Elaina rolled her eyes and said "Yes I did. You kept calling me Audra and then Alex and then you tried to kiss me."

Bobby's face darkened and I went pale. "Elaina, I am so sorry. I don't remember that. Please know that I would never do anything to disrespect your relationship with Bobby" I said quietly. I am on fucking fire this week. SHIT. I really hate myself right now. I'm officially entering a shame spiral.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing happened. You tried to kiss me and when I gently pushed you away you didn't fight me. I'm also pretty sure you weren't actually trying to kiss me. You were trying to kiss Audra or Alex or both" she said.

Bobby sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me "If she forgives you and is fine then I'm fine" he said.

"Who's Audra?" she asked.

I flinched.

"Baby, you remember when we had that conversation about how there is going to be certain things I can't tell you and some questions that I will never be able to answer?" Bobby asked.

"Audra and/or Alex is one of those things?" she asked.

Bobby nodded.

She sighed and conceded "Okay, I'm going running."

Bobby stood up and took her in his arms, kissed her forehead and whispered "Thank you."

She nodded and she left.

"Bobby, I'm sorry" I said. "I don't want to cause problems between you and Elaina."

"I know, and trust me we're fine. She's not shy about telling me when she's really pissed. Right now she's still working on adjusting to the type of life that we lead. She loves me and I love her, I know she's not going anywhere" he said.

"You've got it bad" I said with a smile.

"Damn right and so do you. You better find Alex and figure your shit out because drunk or not, you touch my woman again I'll break your fucking hand" he said giving me a level look.

I nodded. I needed to find Alex. I couldn't handle to guilt of knowing I took away her career…even if it was unintentional. I just needed to know that she was okay and that she was going to be able to be happy.

Alex's POV

I returned back to Lester's townhouse from my run. I ran about ten miles and did two hours of yoga when I got up this morning. I still don't feel any better. I don't know what to do with myself.

I was thinking about looking for employment but I couldn't exactly put my work experience of the past ten years on a resume.

I've worked deep cover assignments with barely any contact to anyone from the agency for months and I never felt truly alone until now. I barely slept last night. I couldn't shut off my mind and the constant replaying of the meeting at Langley.

Getting involved with a man on my first assignment was my undoing. I couldn't believe it. It just didn't seem real. I showered and threw on another set of clean gym clothes. I really had no reason to actually get dressed. I needed a plan or a distraction…I don't really know what I need.

I was sitting on the leather couch staring at the blank screen of the off television when I heard noise and I quickly went into defense mode. I jumped up and hid behind the wall as I heard the heavy footsteps get closer. Definitely was a man, a large man.

I heard his footsteps hesitate. He can tell something is off. I heard him quietly drawing his weapon. I couldn't help but smile. I was going to enjoy this.

I came around the corner and saw Lester standing there with a gun pointed at me "And I was worried I was going to be bored today" I said with a smile. I quickly disarmed Lester and unloaded the gun. He stood there eyes wide with disbelief not moving.

Why won't he play with me? I better force his hand. I took one step and then used my other foot to push off the wall so I could reach him properly. I wrapped my legs around him and took him to the ground hard. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground with me on top of him. I know he can get out of this hold. Why is he letting me dominate him? "Come on soldier, I know you can do better than this" I taunted.

I heard him growl and he broke my hold and rolled me onto my back. His eyes were so green and right now they were blazing. Good. This is what I need right now. I broke his hold and flipped him off me easily and rolled back and onto my feet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now" I said easily. I threw a few strikes which he blocked. "Not bad" I commented. He looked at me incredulously. I threw some more complicated and harder strikes which he also blocked. I then took him back to the floor with a move. I was on top of him again.

His breathing was slightly ragged and his pupils were dilated. I felt a different urge start overtaking my senses.

I slowly let go and placed my hands on the floor on the sides of his face. I felt his large hands slide up my legs to rest on my hips. I slowly and gently lowered my mouth to his and kissed him softly. He reacted immediately pulling my closer and then rolling me onto my back. He kissed me deeply and I wrapped me legs around his waist pulling closer to me increasing our contact. He moaned and picked me up carrying me to the bedroom. That was fine with me. To be honest I would have been fine on the floor at this point.

He gently laid me on the bed and I ripped off his shirt then pulled him roughly on top of me. He got the message and started pulling my clothes off roughly. He ripped the elastic of out my hair and started running his hands through my hair and kissing down my neck. God he felt good. I laid back and let Lester's mouth distract me from reality as he traveled down my body. I gasped and gripped his hair while he took me to the edge and then finally gave me the release that I needed.

I was trying to catch my breath when he kissed back up my body and found my mouth. "We're not done yet" he whispered as he reached into his night table and pulled out a condom. I laid back again and let Lester take over and continue to distract me.

XXXXXXX

We had sex three times without having any meaningful conversation. He started to speak after the second time but I wasn't ready so I pushed him back and climbed on top and began sucking on his tongue so he'd shut up. I was happy when he got the message and complied.

My limbs felt like jelly and I was laying comfortably against Lester's chest listening to his heart beat. His arms were around me and his hand was in my hair gently playing with it.

"If I say something are you going to jump on top of me again?" he asked cautiously.

"Do you want me too?" I asked giving him a sly smile.

"Yes, but I need some time to recover Angel. I want to talk to you" he said rolling over so I was beneath him.

"So talk" I sighed. I really didn't want to talk.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine" I answered.

What kind of question is that anyways? What am I supposed to say? I wasn't really sure what I was. I mean physically I was fine. Mentally, I don't think I've gone crazy…yet. I am concerned that I will start losing it if I don't find something to do. Emotionally, well I've been in the CIA ten years in deep cover, I haven't had the luxury of emotions in a long time.

"Why are you here?" he asked looking at me intently.

"I needed a place to stay" I answered.

"Do you not have any place to go?" he asked gently.

Immediately lies started forming in my brain. I'm used to lying and I'm good at it. I've never been able to be honest but I guess I have no reason to lie. "No place to go" I said calmly.

"What about your family?" he asked.

"My mother died when I was eighteen and my father walked out on us when I was five. My father has a large extended family which I don't speak too and my mother was an only child. Grandparents are all dead" I explained.

"I'm sorry" he whispered stroking my face with his hand.

I wish he would stop looking at me like that. I'm not that fragile. "Don't be. You didn't kill her, cancer did."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

More lies entered my mind but I pushed them aside "I don't have a fucking clue."

"What happened to your back?" he asked gently circling with his fingers my stitches.

"I was stabbed in my last op. It had to be rushed because my cover was compromised so we went in without adequate preparation and without firm intel. I got stabbed but we got the bad guy so I guess it's not the worst way to end my career" I said thoughtfully.

His face hardened. He realized that my op was rushed because of him. Well, it was the truth. I didn't know what to tell him to make him feel better. I wasn't sure if I cared that he felt better.

"What did you have to do as part of your deal for getting me to Germany and getting me into the Rangers?" he asked.

I mentally winced. I've been declassified, the ops were over and he had the proper clearance so I could tell him. I'm not sure he could handle it. "Are you sure? I will tell you but you're not going to like it. You can't un-hear things" I asked wanting him to see how serious this was.

"I think I need to know" he said looking at me intently.

Shit. "Getting you to Germany was the easy part. I had to take over an operation that another agent compromised. It was dangerous and I wasn't prepared but I got the intel that was needed and got out. That was also the first mission I had to kill in. It was self defense. The Director held onto the favor that I pulled to get you into the Rangers. He used it for Victor Talov. I had to seduce him and become his girlfriend. It was by far the worst mission I'd ever done. He was an abusive sick bastard. He regularly beat me. I was required to just take it and not fight back. It sucked" I stated.

I looked at Lester and he was staring at me his body completely tense "I saw you at that dinner in Paris. Did Talov ever…" he trailed off.

"Yes. He was a sick fuck and liked to beat me during sex" I said calmly. I've already put this mission behind me. I have gotten my revenge and been to see the CIA's psychologist. I'm not going to let him pity me for taking down that asshole. I did what I had to do.

Lester's body tensed even more "I don't even have the words for how sorry I am. I would give everything back to prevent you from having to have lived through that" he said his voice thick with emotion as he touched my face tenderly.

I stopped him and I explained "I regret nothing. Talov had a whole human trafficking network of young girls and woman. With the information that I was able to acquire we were able completely dismantle the network and saved hundreds if not thousands of girls. That mission helped make my career."

"Talov was found dead in his apartment a few days after that dinner" he said slowly.

"I got my revenge and like I said I regret nothing" I said knowing that I must be smirking.

He was gave me a hard look. I think he may be disgusted with me. Well fuck him.

"I don't regret killing him. He deserved it and it was a relief to take him out and know that he could never do what he did to me to another woman. I won't apologize for it" I said coldly.

"Shit. Alex, I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking that I wish I could kill him" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Any other questions or are we good for now?" I asked.

"Just one, why are you answering my questions?" he asked.

"Not sure. I guess it's the first time I've been with someone who wasn't a part of the agency that I was able be honest with them. It's strange but I'm trying it out" I explained.

"You hungry? I was going to go to the store and pick up something for dinner" he asked me.

I hesitated this was all new to me. Why wasn't he kicking me out? Guilt?

"Angel, everyone's gotta eat. Let's go rinse off in the shower. You're coming with me" he said firmly. He picked me up and carried me into the master bathroom and turned on the dual shower heads. I've never spent significant time with a man after sex when I wasn't using them as a boyfriend cover. I didn't really know how to act.

If I was undercover I would just be playing a character. I didn't know how just to be me because after spending so long being other people I wasn't really sure who I was. I spent a long time defining myself as a deep cover CIA agent and without it, I don't have a clue who I am.

We showered quickly and dressed. We were in the kitchen getting ready to leave and I needed him to know that I didn't blame him "Lester, if you want me out of your house all you have to do is say the word. It was my fault I lost my job. I'm sorry for blaming it on you. I just didn't want to see my mistakes at first" I said.

Lester walked over and to me and gently took me in his arms hugging me he whispered in my ear "You're welcome here as long as you want."

I hated to admit that I liked being held by him, I usually don't show men that I had sex with any affection after it's done. Sex has been more about satisfying the physical need than anything else.

I had sex with Lester for a distraction I was not looking for anything more than that. I needed to stop leaning into his hug and smelling his cologne.

"You know I'm not Audra Miller and I never will be" I pointed out.

"I know. I'm looking forward to meeting Alexis Lavoir" he said giving me a dazzling smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lester's POV

This has to be the strangest week of my life. Audra reappears as Alex/Ace who turns out to be a fucking spy this entire time. She comes to my apartment, knocks me out cold and ties me up because she thinks I've intentionally blown her cover and ruined her career.

She may have been planning on killing me. I haven't had the balls to ask yet and I'm scared that I won't like the answer.

She also tells me she's the reason I was accepted to the Rangers. Talov was her payment for that particular favor. That made me sick knowing we she had to endure. He beat her, abused her and raped her and she had to sit there taking it, knowing full well she could stop it. I don't even have words for that. She did it to save the lives of countless women. I don't think I've ever been more in awe of a person in my entire life.

I went to my townhouse to think and see if I could figure out how to start tracking an ex-CIA operative. I walked in and I could just tell something was off. I moved quietly and withdrew my gun. I was shocked when Alex stepped out from behind the corner smirking at me. Her blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. I'm not sure how she did it but she moved quickly and disarmed me. I stood there stunned as she quickly removed the clip from the gun and grinned at me. What the hell was she planning?

I stood there for another moment. She seemed to be waiting for me to do something, I just wasn't sure what she expected. She then took me down easily and was positioned on top of me. I knew I could get her off me…was she testing me? "Come on solider, I know you can do better than this" she said eyes sparkling with amusement.

So she wants to play? I fucking love to play! I broke her hold and rolled on top of her. I looked into her face and she was loving this. So she wasn't going to kill me?

She broke my hold and rolled easily to her feet where she started throwing different strikes at me while I blocked "Not bad" she commented. I'm usually good with flirting with women but I have no idea how to handle this one so I just stayed quiet blocking her strikes.

She brought me back down with a maneuver and crashed on top of me. She froze this time looking intently into my eyes. Shit she was beautiful.

She placed her hands on either side of my head and I automatically ran my hands up to grip her lovely hips. She slowly lowered her soft lips to mine and I felt a fire course through me. I grabbed her and pulled her to me kissing her hard and deep rolling on top of her. I could feel her body react to me as she pulled me close with her legs. She felt amazing.

She deserves better than me fucking her on the floor. I gently picked her up and carried her to my bedroom and placed her gently on the bed.

She ripped my shirt from my body and pulled me down on top of her kissing me hard. She was trying to forget the world right now. Well she picked the right man. I would make sure that she had no thoughts of all that she lost, at least not for the next few hours.

XXXXXXXX

I was surprised that she willingly answered my questions. She was honest, light and maybe even playful. That is until I asked her to have dinner with me. She looked confused. I didn't think this was an insane proposition considering what we just spent the past three hours doing.

I decided I wasn't going to take no for answer so I swept her off her feet and brought her into the shower with me. Part of me was nervous to let her out of my sight. I was afraid she would disappear.

She was a highly trained CIA agent, she took down Ranger and she could take down me. Yet she seemed strangely vulnerable right now like she was uncomfortable in her own skin.

She told me that she wasn't Audra and I know she's not but at the same time I kept seeing parts of Audra in her. The way her eyes sparkled when she was amused, her quick wit and fast mind. It made me wonder if maybe Alex wasn't as deeply hidden in Audra as she originally thought.

I was going to let that go for now. I just wanted to get Alex too relax and I wanted to help her…if she would let me.

I drove her through town and pointed out Vinnie's bond shop and told Alex stories of meeting Steph for the first time and how she was a terrible bounty hunter but Ranger fell in love and then Steph came and trained with us and now she's…well maybe not up to badass status but a competent bounty hunter and still the best researcher I've ever seen.

Alex threw her head back and laughed when I told her about how Ranger started carrying extra clothes for her in his car because she was constantly getting covered with garbage.

"I'd like to meet her sometime" she said.

"I'm sure you will if you're sticking around here" I said casually.

"I don't exactly have any set plans right now…I'm hoping I'll get a contract soon." she said thoughtfully.

We went into the grocery store and picked out steak, spinach and potatoes. I grabbed a few bottles of wine as well. Alex insisted on paying considering she broke into my place and apparently has been borrowing my car. I told her there was a tracker placed on it and she laughed. She of course found it and left it in the garage so it would always look like my car was parked.

That sneaky bitch. She was really something special.

We got back to my townhouse and I was surprised to learn that superwoman didn't really know her way around a kitchen. I couldn't help but give her shit. I may have pushed it a little too far when I called her completely useless.

She raised her eyebrows and slowly walked toward me and reached around behind and removed my gun. She walked around the island placing the gun on it. She nodded to the clock on the wall and I watched it until the minute hand hit twelve and turned around to watch her completely dismantle my gun with the fastest hands I had ever seen. I glanced back at the clock quickly and 30 seconds hadn't even passed when I turned and realized that Alex already had the gun together, loaded and was aiming it at my head.

"I'm a lot of things baby doll, but useless ain't one of them" she said with a grin as she pulled back the gun and dropped the clip.

"Baby doll?" I asked incredulously.

"Just seems to fit" she said grinning at me.

I scoffed. Not only am I cooking dinner but I'm being called baby doll? I needed to assert my masculinity.

I walked over to her and picked her up and pushed her up against the wall with her legs wrapped around my waist. She let out a small gasp and her eyes darkened.

She was wearing a shirt dress and boots. I was thankful she was in a dress as I ran my hand up her thigh and gripped her ass as I bit her bottom lip causing her to let out a small moan.

"Angel, you are one badass bitch who could make most men piss their pants but what you have to realize is that I'm not most men" I whispered near her mouth.

"Soldier, I'm going to go ahead and ask you to prove that to me right now" she said in a breathy voice.

I kissed her urgently and listened to her soft moans. I was pleased that I was having as much of an effect on her as she had on me. I felt her fumble with my fly as I moved her panties to the side and took her up against the wall. The way she cried out made me almost lose it right then. God she was sexy. I don't know how I held out. I once I felt her finish my own release soon followed.

I slowly set her down out of breath "Your definitely not most men" she whispered with a smile "but I may still want to call baby doll" she said as she planted a hot kiss on my neck.

"You can call me shithead as long as it's said with love and in_ private_" I reassured her. I made sure to stress in private. I can't have her running around calling me baby doll. It was bad enough knowing she could kick my ass any time she wanted too.

"Alright, we're going to clean up and then you're going to help me cook" I told her sternly.

"As long as I can have a glass of wine! I haven't has a drink in eight years that wasn't part of my cover." she said with a grin.

"When was the last you had a drink because you wanted a drink?" I asked.

"The hospital in Kalar, it was whiskey after I completed my first mission" she said evenly.

"You ended up in my bed" I murmured while I lightly brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I ended up in your bed and it cost me my career almost ten years later" she reminded me.

I winced.

She sighed "Not your fault. Mine. I should have learned control sooner" she said.

She went to clean up in the bathroom upstairs and I took care of business downstairs. We met back up in the kitchen. "I'm really hungry so I'm going to have to ask you to keep your hands to yourself " she said giving me a haughty look.

"Alright, then you can't touch me till after I we've eaten. Otherwise, I can't be responsible for my actions" I said.

"Done" she said smiling at me.

I poured her a glass of syrah and told her to start cutting up the potatoes. She was cutting up potatoes and I was seasoning the steak when I heard it.

She took her first sip of wine and practically gasped and moaned. "Fuck that's good" she said breathing heavily.

I felt my body react to her moans "Angel, you make those noises again and I'm not sure we'll eat tonight" I said.

"Sorry, I think I forgot that I actually like wine. Sometimes I'm not sure what I like compared to whomever I'm pretending to be…you know?" she asked.

"I don't and Alex, most people won't. I've been in the wind a lot but I can't imagine coming back from the wind after almost a decade. I'm completely fucked up after a few months" I admitted.

"So you think I'm fucked up because I've been in the wind too long" she asked with an amused grin.

Ahhhh. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I have no idea how to say this "Alex, the way you have lived for the past ten years is completely different from everyone else lives. I do special ops and I regularly take black ops contracts and I don't think I will ever completely get it. You're a true hero but I'm afraid you're not going to have anyone to relate too" I finally admitted.

"I don't know what to say. I'm talking to you and I'm not playing a part and it's really strange for me. I want you to be able to understand but I don't know how to explain it to anyone" she sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Get drunk for the first time since I was in college" she suggested with a cute smile as she took a decent sized drink.

I grinned at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she finally asked suspiciously.

I snorted "I know in your world, that people are constantly using each other. But I promise, that I just want you to be okay and happy" I said.

She took another drink "why?" she asked.

I wanted to tell her that I have feelings for her. I wanted to tell her that I understand that she's not Audra and I thought my feelings would diminish once I knew Audra never really existed but after this afternoon…there's something there.

Holy shit, I would sound like a chick. She'd bail on me if I said all that because I'm too sensitive.

I looked at her and said "You've been in the wind a long time and you need someone. I was the one who researched your aliases and cost you your job. I owe you" I wonder if she's buying this.

"Uh huh" she said suspiciously. Okay so she wasn't buying it.

She held up her empty wine glass which I took and filled and she nodded her approval. She took a sip and sighed as her eyes started rolling back in her head.

"You might want to be careful, I doubt you have much of a tolerance considering you don't usually drink" I warned as I gently pulled her to me and kissed her softly. I felt her stiffen and I broke away looking at her quizzically.

She smiled "Sorry, I'm just new at all this."

"Alex, we just had sex up against the wall in my kitchen and you didn't hesitate or flinch. Why are you uncomfortable with me kissing you?" I asked.

"I've had sex plenty of times over the years but I don't know when the last time I had real affection. It's just new to me" she said trying to explain.

I let that sink in while I cooked the steaks and with a decent amount of direction Alex sautéed the spinach. I pulled the potatoes from the oven and we sat down to dinner.

Dinner turned out well and Alex seemed to be enjoying the food. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, but if I don't want to answer it I'm not going to" she said evenly.

"When was the last time you were with a man who actually knew anything about who you really are?"

"About six months ago" she said.

"You were actually in a real relationship six months ago?" I hated to admit but I felt jealous.

"I never said it was a relationship. Dante and I meet up several times a year if we're on the same side of the world. We're both deep cover operatives he only knows me as Ace and I don't know his real name" she explained.

"Are you telling me Dante is your booty call?" I asked.

"For lack of a better term…we meet up and have sex. It was just nice to be with someone and not have to lie. The agency encourages this type of thing with deep cover operatives. It helps us keep our sanity" she explained.

"Besides Dante, who else have you been with that knows you?" I asked.

"No one since college…just you" she admitted. I felt my heart swell slightly. That felt significant.

After dinner Alex and I cleaned up the kitchen and settled on the couch and watched "Knocked-Up." She had never seen it and was practically crying she laughed so hard. She had one more glass of wine and ended up passing out with her head in my lap.

I couldn't help but stroke her hair. I don't understand how she's been able to be in the wind for this long and be alright. I was concerned for her.

It was funny because just yesterday I was worried that she was actually planning on killing me and now I was worried about protecting her.

I went to gently pick her up and her eyes snapped open and her hand grabbed the wine glass. She was about to smash it when she realized it was me. She let out a breath.

"What were you planning on doing with that?" I asked looking at the wine glass in her hand.

"I was going to break the wine glass then use a shard to severe your carotid artery" she explained as she gently set the glass down.

I shivered.

"Maybe I should stick only one drink for awhile. I can't kill my one friend, it would be hard to find another one if word got out" she said smiling at me.

"Glad, I'm on your good side" I mumbled as I picked her up. She still scared me a little but I liked having her in my arms.

"Are you being nice or are you making sure you can restrain me if you needed to?" she giggled.

I just heard a CIA agent giggle.

"I'll let you figure that one out on your own" I replied. "Can you handle sleeping in the same bed as me?" I asked her.

"Yes, just don't make any sudden movements" she said.

I froze. She threw her head back and laughed "I'm messing with you! Relax. I can sleep in the guest room" she pointed out.

"I'd prefer to have you with me" I whispered.

"Your house" she shrugged. I wish she sounded happier about spending the night with me. I think Alex is going to need some help with the emotional stuff. Maybe I'll get Steph to help her.

I laid her down gently and climbed in wrapping my arms around her and holding her tight. Her breathing evened and I held the most dangerous woman I'd ever met in my arms and hoped that she wouldn't kill me in her sleep.

Alex's POV

I woke up with Lester's arms around me. I felt terrible. Shit, I can't believe I have a hangover. This is why I don't drink. How the hell would I be able to perform with a pounding headache and a weak stomach?

I tried to stifle a moan as I walked to the bathroom where the glasses of wine made a reappearance.

I brushed me teeth and washed my face. I need to go sweat this out. I came back out of the bathroom and Lester wasn't in bed. I jumped when I heard his voice "Are you okay Angel?" he asked tenderly. He would have _never_ been able to sneak up on me if I wasn't hungover.

"Ugh. I'm fine, just cursing myself for thinking it was a good idea to get drunk" I explained.

He smiled "What now?" he asked.

"I am going to sweat it out" I said as I threw on a t-shirt and shorts.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"If you want" I answered.

This feels strange spending so much time with someone. Lester wasn't bad company though. He was funny, easy going and could play with me. He was also extremely sexy and let me use him as a distraction whenever I wanted. I really couldn't complain too much about having only one friend when he seemed to be meeting most of my needs.

We took off and Lester led me to a park about five miles away. We ran through the park and then headed back to the townhouse.

We were stretching on the front lawn and I noticed he wasn't that flexible. "You're going to have to work on that if you're going to continue to play with me" I pointed out.

He raised his eyebrows and I walked over to him and proceeded to help him stretch out. "You military guys always forget about flexibility which is how I'm usually able to overtake you even though you're bigger" I explained.

He groaned as I helped him stretch his legs "I admit it, you know it feels good" I said giving him a smile.

"I have to report to RangeMan this afternoon. Are you going to be alright here by yourself?" he asked.

Why wouldn't I be alright? I was lost why he was worried something was going to happen to me. I can clearly take care of myself. Plus during our conversation yesterday I came up with an idea that I wanted to try out.

"I think I'll survive" I said.

"I'll come back as soon as I can" he said taking my hand.

"Sure" I shrugged.

I have no idea why he is so freaked out. I now had a plan and I was ready to start putting my plan into action. It's time for me to take control of my new life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lester's POV

It was about 1900 hours when Vince and Ram came back to RangeMan followed by Stephanie and Cal. Steph and Cal were trying to keep straight faces while Vince and Ram looked livid.

"We need to talk to the partners now!" Ram shouted.

"We're all in the building" I replied. What the hell happened that got both their panties into such a bunch?

"I'll go get Ranger" Steph said struggling not to smile.

"Tank's in his office and I'll grab Bobby, he's in his apartment" I said.

I headed down to four and opened Bobby's door. We never bother knocking here. "Yo, Bobby!" I called as I walked into the living room.

I froze when I saw Bobby jump up shirtless and shield Elaina but it was too late, I already saw. Elaina was dressed in heels, a very pretty bra and panty set and one of Bobby's button down shirts that Bobby had clearly just finished unbuttoning. She was straddling him on the couch and he was kissing her chest when I walked in. Shit that was hot.

Bobby looked slightly embarrassed. Elaina looked pissed. She primly buttoned the shirt and said "I thought you locked the door" to Bobby.

"Baby, when I came home you were in heels and my shirt. I wasn't exactly thinking clearly. I would have told you I was the pope if that's what you wanted to hear" he admitted.

Elaina gave him what I like to call her ice bitch from hell look. I better save him.

"Sorry for interrupting Thumbelina, but Ram and Vince called an emergency meeting with the partners" I explained. I could tell that Bobby was trying hard not to smile. He better not let Elaina see even a hint of it or she'll castrate him.

"I'll give you a minute to put on a shirt" I said as I excused myself to wait in the hall.

Bobby came out a minute later with a t-shirt thrown on. He grinned at me. "Is she going to kill you?" I asked grinning back.

"Maybe. But what a way to go" he said breaking into a full on smile.

"That was incredibly hot. Does ice queen tend to surprise you like that a lot"? I asked.

"If I answered that, it would never happen again. I'm already planning my apology gesture. Tomorrow we'll be at her place and I'll be surprising her with dinner and roses" he said.

We walked into the conference room and Ram, Vince, Ranger and Tank were already gathered around the table.

"What took you two so long?" Tank asked.

"I interrupted the ice queen in the process of melting" I explained. Bobby punched me in the arm.

Tank and Ranger were trying to suppress smiles. Ram and Vince would normally jump in and start hassling Bobby but they still looking insanely pissed off.

Bobby and I took our seats "So what the fuck happened?" I asked.

Vince started "We went by Vinnie's to pick up RangeMan cases and apparently some chick was in there earlier and made some bullshit deal with Vinnie that she would pick up the high end skips for a lower percentage then who he has doing it now. Vinnie, being a fucking weasel, gave this woman a file for Thomas Weber. That asshole is a murder and has been accused of rape and sexual assault. Ram and I couldn't let her try and take this guy down so we rushed over to Weber's and watched as this tiny brunette pulled up. We got out of the car just to talk to her and, this is when it gets weird, she knew who we were. She actually said 'Vince Santoro' when she saw me."

"She called me Tim. She knew my name was Tim Ramsey and she said it was good to see me again. I've never laid my eyes on this chick in my life" Ram chimed in.

Vince nodded at Ram and continued "We told her that there was no way we could allow her to go after Weber. She started laughing and asked what were planning to do to stop her. I didn't want to hurt her but we couldn't let her go in there so I was going to try and throw her in the car and lock her in till we could take care of Weber. I grabbed her arm and she broke my grip like a professional and she said something about loving to play but that we should really be sure that we were up to it. I went to grab her again and she then took my feet out from under me! She got me completely on my ass. Ram went to grab her and she flipped him over her like it was nothing! She stunned us both and handcuffed us to our truck. "

"When we came too she was leading Weber to her car. She then drove over to us and handed us back our cells to call for help and told us she was so sorry that she had to stun us but she didn't want to have to break any bones…and she was serious! She took off just like that. We had to call Steph and Cal to unlock us! She cuffed us with our own fucking cuffs!" exclaimed Ram.

I mentally cringed. It's really not fun being a badass and then getting cuffed by your own handcuffs. I definitely bruises the ego.

"We need to find out who this fucking chick is and what the hell she's up to!" said Vince.

Shit Alex! God forbid you fly under the radar for a little while. She hasn't had a vacation in ten goddamn years and she couldn't even take a week off?

I felt Bobby's eyes on me. We all knew who it was. I also haven't exactly broke the news that about Alex living at my townhouse.

Ranger sat back and actually sighed. My cousin does not sigh. He has no clue how to handle this one.

"Ram and Vince have the proper clearance level" said Tank.

"Fine, but we're going to have to figure out something to tell those who don't" said Ranger.

Tank nodded in agreement.

"Gentlemen, we have been in the wind together and during several missions we have had a CIA contact called Ace, you remember that?" Ranger asked.

Vince and Ram both nodded.

"The woman you met today is Alexis Lavoir. She is a former CIA deep cover agent. She is also Ace" Ranger explained.

"What! There's no way" said Vince.

"Why the hell would Ace be in Trenton and not on the other side of the world playing James Bond?" Ram asked.

"Santos?" Ranger said.

I cringed. I guess it was time to come completely clean. I told the story of Audra and Kalar. I explained Alina, Ashley and Adrianna and the searches. Ram's face went pale when I explained that Ashley Walker was Ace.

"Ashley Walker was a sweet southern girl who went to Duke and was with that documentary film making crew. She is _not_ Ace" Ram argued.

"It was her cover. She's damn good at what she does" I explained.

I then told them about her breaking into my apartment and tying me up.

"She's doing this because she's pissed off at you? I figured she would just kill you and be done with it" said Vince.

"Thanks asshole" I responded. "She's not mad. At least not anymore and…she's sorta staying with me right now" I said slowly.

Ranger's head whipped around "Santos that's a bad fucking idea. She's a highly trained operative who might not be mentally stable right now" he pointed out.

"She needs me. I got her into this mess and I want to be there for her. She's not mentally unstable she's just trying to start a new life" I argued. "I was hoping we could consider hiring her. With her training she clearly would be an asset and I think having her around people who had at least some understanding of being in the wind would be good for her."

"We need to make sure she's not a loose cannon. Can you honestly say that she's completely in control after being in the wind ten years?" he asked.

I thought about the wine glass incident and my neck. She was drinking and she's going to be more careful. She's very controlled otherwise.

"She's not a loose cannon" I said.

Ranger looked at Bobby and Tank who also had a vote.

"I say let's hire her. I'd rather have her on our side" Bobby said nodding at me. I knew Bobby would back me up.

Tank leaned back in his chair and rubbed his head "I want to wait on this. She was just let go of the agency let's give her a moment to catch her breath and pull her life back together. Who knows if she'll even stay in the area?" he said.

"No majority. We'll look at this issue again at a later date" Ranger said.

I nodded. I know I could convince them in time. I just needed to get Alex to stop humiliating my men and Ranger would give her a chance.

I left RangeMan and drove back to the townhouse. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen and almost past out when I saw the mess. There were pots, pans and sauce everywhere. The sink was over flowing with dishes. Alex was in the middle of the kitchen running around frantically.

"Ahh…Honey? What in the fuck is going on?"

She spun around and I think she had flour on her face "Shit! I was hoping to have this all cleaned up before you got home. I had a really good day and I wanted to do something nice. I was trying to make chicken parmesan but I fucked up the chicken so I figured I could just sauté some chicken and we could have pasta with chicken and then the sauce was taking a really long time and …" she babbled. She then let out a sigh. "I fucked up and you're right, I'm useless in the kitchen" she said shaking her head.

I suppressed a smile as I walked to her. I took her roughly in my arms and dipped her down kissing her passionately she moaned when my tongue entered her mouth. I broke the kiss and put her back on her feet. "Thank you for making dinner, now let's see what we can do" I mumbled close to her lips.

I took a look at her face and I think I just completely flustered Alexis Lavoir. I couldn't help but smirk. I was getting to her.

I tasted the sauce that she made. It was actually really good. She cooked the ever loving shit out of the pasta so that had to go. She never got around to sautéing chicken so we could still do that. I told her to start on the dishes and then complimented her sauce. She glowed. It was actually really sweet to see.

She loaded up the dishwasher and then washed a few more pans by hand. I cleaned off the counters and dumped the pasta. I put on a fresh pot of water to boil and told her to start a salad.

"I'm really good with a knife" she said with a grin.

"I believe you. I also heard you're pretty decent with a stun gun too" I said as I took out chicken to cut up.

"Yeah, I meant to tell you when you came in. I ran into some of your coworkers today when I went to pick up a bail jumper or a skip as they call it. See? I'm learning all about my new profession" she said with a smile.

"And you felt the need to stun them?" I asked.

"They were in my way and I didn't want to have to hurt them" she argued.

I let out a sigh."So, you're going to be a bounty hunter now?" I asked.

"Well, when I heard your stories about Stephanie I figured I could at least give it a try and with my training it's actually pretty easy" she explained.

"So you're planning on being a competitor with my company?"I asked not so casually.

"I figured there's enough skips for all of us. I just needed Vinnie to give me a chance so I asked him for the hardest assignment. I didn't specifically go looking for RangeMan files. I actually wanted to go though another bond office in Trenton but they wouldn't give me a chance so I needed Vinnie" she explained.

I believed that. No other bondsman in their right mind would give Alex a hard assignment especially when she couldn't exactly hand them a resume. Vinnie is scummy enough not to give a shit.

"I could also help out RangeMan. My specialty is clearly intelligence gathering and although you guys have some excellent researchers and contacts I bet I could contribute" she pointed out.

Shit, should I tell her? Fuck. "We've been discussing bringing you on. I think everyone is just concerned that you take a breath and take your time before diving into anything after everything that you've been through" I said carefully.

"Ranger worried he won't be able to control me? Or do the men already not like me because I'm a woman who can kick their ass?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mostly the former but you really need to stop demonstrating the latter" I said trying to sound stern. I thought it was hot as hell she could take on both Vince and Ram without breaking a sweat. I doubt they or any of the other guys appreciated the same way I did.

She nodded.

I finished the pasta and chicken and we sat down to dinner. "So I take it you enjoyed bringing in that skip today?" I asked.

"I like using my skills. There aren't a lot of jobs out there that I can do that" she pointed out.

"Fair enough" I said.

"Look, I really would like to do something for your company. I broke in, threatened your life and took down Ranger. I can't be popular and if I'm going to be in this town I want to be on good terms with the locals. Especially the few that actually know who I really am I what I've done in my past" she said.

"I will take a look at our case files" I said. I know there were several jobs that were high risk. There was even one we talked about doing a distraction for but Ranger refused to let Steph near this one. I had to agree this man was too dangerous. Alex could handle him and that would make Ranger happy. I was going to have to think on how I wanted to approach this.

I really wanted Alex to be happy in Trenton and she would be great at RangeMan if the other guys could just trust her. In our business if you can't be trusted your skill set doesn't matter. I was scared she'd start looking for work at other security companies in other cities and I would lose her. I felt like a dick. I wanted to keep her close to me and I knew I was her only life line right now maybe I should be pushing her to meet new people and really start living her life instead of keeping her isolated in my townhouse.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"I actually need a favor, can you come to a car dealership with me tomorrow?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows. This was such a cliché woman thing to ask a man to do. I loved it! I knew a shitload about cars and I could really help her. I wanted to be able to do things for her.

"I already know what I want and what I want to pay but I want you to play the big strong man who knows alot about cars so I will get the price that I want" she said.

"Angel, I don't need to play at anything" I said giving her a smile. "Who are you going to be?"

"The bitchy girlfriend who needs a car but doesn't like _anything_" she said.

"You could just be yourself" I suggested.

"Well, I'm just not sure who that is just yet, but I'm working on it" she said thoughtfully.

"Do you have the money for a car?" I asked.

"I have a decent amount put away. All my expenses are covered on assignment which has been pretty consistent the past eight years so my pay has been continuously deposited in an account which the agency gave me a card for when they let me go" she explained.

I felt a little bit of panic rising. Does this mean she's looking at places too? I don't want her to move out just yet. I was scared to ask and put the idea into her head.

"Why did you ask me what I was doing tomorrow?" she asked.

I cleared my throat…why was I so nervous? "I thought you could come to a family party with me. I have a large, crazy Cuban family but they're a lot of fun and I thought it would be good for you to be out meeting people as Alexis Lavoir" I said.

"I'll need a cover story" she said thoughtfully.

I sighed. That's not what I wanted. I wanted her to relax and be able to be herself but she was right. She certainly couldn't tell my family what she's being doing the past few years and how we met. I need her to be able to spend some time at RangeMan so she could finally be around people and let down her guard.

"Are you sure you want to bring me? It's got to be hard to be friends with someone who you have to lie for. I don't want to have to lie to your family for me" she said.

"Angel its fine, this is something we're going to have to deal with. Let's just pick a cover story that we can both agree on and make sure we can back up" I said.

She studied my face for a moment "There's a number I can call to make sure that my story is backed up. Why do you keep saying 'we'?" she asked.

"Because, even though you say it wasn't my fault you were declassified, it was. I feel like we're in this together and I care about you…a lot" I tried to explain. I didn't want to scare her off but I needed her to know that I was going to be there for her and she wouldn't be alone.

I studied her face and she closed her eyes slowly and let out a breath "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I guess I'm just confused" she explained.

"I think that's normal. Want to talk about it?" I asked.

She looked at me and I saw that her eyes began to sparkle as she slowly got up from the table and walked around to me and she gently straddled my legs and sat on my lap. "I'd rather you show me that you're not most men again" she said innocently as she started to kiss my neck and began biting my earlobe.

"You're right. Talking is overrated" I said as I picked her up and rushed her up to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex's POV

I woke up feeling better than I have in days. I was getting a car today, I was at the beginning of a promising career as a BEA and I had an extremely sexy man lying next to me. I rolled over and watched Les sleep.

He was breathtakingly handsome. He knows it too. When I read through the intel I collected, he came off as nothing more than a whore. He had sex with randoms on a regular basis, never staying the night and never going on a second date.

I thought back to the man I knew in Kalar, he was clearly already used to being able to have any woman he wanted. When I first saw him I thanked the lord he was out cold because I didn't want to become a giggling school girl around a handsome boy. It was my first mission as a full agent and I was planning on crushing it…and I did.

It was the celebrating with whiskey where I went wrong. I was leaving the next day and I already made the agreement to get Les to Germany and into the Rangers. I should never have gone to his room, but truth be told I didn't think I was going to come back from the next mission. I wanted to spend one night with the man that I loved before disappearing. It was dumb and impulsive and I was currently paying for that mistake.

I slowly reached over and touched his thick black hair. I didn't think it was possible but he somehow became better looking with age. According to my file he was supposed to be a playboy douche bag. What I found was an amazing, honorable man. He was funny and kind. He's letting a woman who threatened to kill him into his life and into his bed. He's either the most forgiving man on the planet or a complete fucking idiot.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I thought about our conversation last night. He really wants to be in this together. I'm still slightly lost as to why. Is this all about his guilt? I can tell he cares for me, but it just confuses me. I have no idea why he does. It just doesn't make sense.

And what about what I want? What do I want? It was such a rare question in my life I wasn't sure I even knew how to answer it. I knew I liked being around him. I knew I liked having sex with him. Is this what a relationship is? Why the hell would he want a relationship with me? Why would anyone who knew the truth? I'm deadly, dangerous and damaged goods as far as most men are concerned. I'm emotionally stunted and possibly mentally disturbed.

Les deserves an amazing woman, not a woman who has to lie for the rest of her life, someone that he could be proud to be with.

I shook my head. These were deep thoughts which I wasn't ready for. I turned and looked back as the extremely sexy naked man lying next to me.

I'm tired of thinking, it gets me nowhere. I need a distraction from my thoughts. I looked over at Les again and his perfect stomach.

I carefully straddled him, careful not to wake him and began gently kissing down his amazing stomach. I heard him moan as he started running his hands through my hair.

He wouldn't let me finish him and quickly flipped me on my back with a growl and then entered me to make sure that we finished together.

"Good morning, Angel" he said kissing me once we were done.

"Morning, soldier" I replied.

"So are we going car shopping?" he asked.

"Yes, please" I smiled.

"Get in the shower, I need some time to be able to feel my legs" he mumbled.

"You say it like it's a bad thing" I said with a smile.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him and kissed me roughly "Angel, I can't imagine anything with you being a bad thing. Even when you wanted to kill me, you tied me up while you were in lingerie. You have a way of making even the worst thing imaginable one of the best" he smiled as he lay back on the bed.

We may need to revisit the bungee cord and lingerie thing one night. I took a shower and changed into skinny jeans, boots and a white button down with a fitted jacket over it. I had just finished straightening my hair when Lester came out of the bathroom in a towel "Is this okay for your parents?" I asked.

He gave me one his dazzling smiles "You're so beautiful" he smiled.

"You don't miss the red hair and green eyes?" I asked.

"Your hair and eye color don't change the rest of your face. You're gorgeous no matter what" he said. "I like your real eyes" he said kissing me softly.

Lester got dressed and drove us to the dealership I found. He played his part of alpha male perfectly (maybe because he is an alpha male?). I was sullen and pouty. I kept my arms crossed and rolled my eyes a lot.

Between Les's badgering and my complaining I drove off the lot with a Hyundai Elantra at a great price. We met back up at Les's condo and I parked my new car and ran into Les's out stretched arms jumping wrapping my arms and legs around him laughing.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"It was my pleasure" he whispered kissing me. "Ready for casa de Santos?" he asked.

"Absolutely! I made the phone call while you were in the shower. I'll fill you in on the way there" I said.

Ranger's POV

It was a beautiful October afternoon and Stephanie and I were at my Aunt Inez's for a family party. Stephanie was casually in a dress with tights and boots. Her curly brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and her eyes were sparkling. She looked stunning and I loved her more than anything is this world.

I stiffened when I saw my cousin enter with Alexis Lavoir. What the fuck was he thinking? This woman broke into his apartment and threatened his life. She was able to disarm me and I'm not easy to disarm. She was fucking dangerous and she threatened Stephanie. She dropped her name on purpose and that's something I won't soon forget.

Stephanie turned and looked at my quizzically. She knows me better than anyone and can tell something's off. I wish I could tell her but I can't. This is part of our relationship that we still struggle with. All the secrets.

Steph ran over and greeted Lester and Alexis. I granted them a nod. I will not start shit in front of our family.

I will kill her if she's a threat to Steph…if I can. Alexis's face lit up when Steph approached her and shook her hand. She tossed her glossy dark hair over her shoulder and Les beamed as he put his arm around Alexis.

My cousin was a fucking idiot who could be moved by a hot ass and pretty eyes. This bitch was a stone cold killer. How could he not see it?

My Aunt Inez was glowing that Lester brought over a girlfriend. He has never brought a woman here before. I noticed that Bobby and Elaina had just arrived and were receiving hugs from everyone. Lester, Steph, Alexis, Bobby and Elaina were making their way over to me. I wanted to grab Steph and leave.

"Carlos" Elaina greeted me. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. I really liked Elaina Merritt. Bobby got a good one and from the looks of it, he has no intention of letting her go. Elaina and Bobby were clearly in love and I wouldn't be surprised if they were planning on making things more official soon.

"Hello, Carlos" Alexis greeted me.

I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear that I was watching her. She smiled easily at me as if I just told her she looked pretty. This highly trained bitch was playing everyone.

"Alex, it's so nice to finally meet you. What are you doing in Trenton and how do you know Les?" asked Elaina.

"Les and I met in Germany. I was working for the government and we met on a base years ago. We reconnected recently in Miami where I've been living and working as a self-defense instructor. I just got out of a bad relationship and Les convinced me to come to Trenton and start over. I've been trying to be a bounty hunter. I recently started working for your cousin" Alex said addressing Steph.

"Really? Have you considered ever applying for a job at RangeMan?" asked Stephanie.

"I have, I guess I need to build my resume and waiting for a try out" she said winking at me when no one else could see.

Steph grinned at her and started telling her all about her weasel cousin Vinnie and why she should come work at RangeMan. I smiled and nodded as I listened to my Babe chatter at Alexis who nodded sweetly and enthusiastically.

Les was grinning at me. My sister Celia came up and pulled Stephanie away and Elaina's blackberry went off so she politely excused herself leaving Bobby, Les, Alexis and I.

"Carlos, you seem a little stiff. Something wrong?" asked Alexis.

"You threatened my cousin and my woman. You may have saved my life but I can't forgive you coming after my family" I pointed out.

"I'm sorry I threatened Les and Stephanie. I did what I felt like I had to do. I don't kill unless you threaten me or my country. I don't see any of you as a threat. I hope you can believe that" she said evenly.

"I believe you" said Bobby.

I glared at him. Bobby, Les, Tank and I have always been close but Bobby and Les were particularly tight as were Tank and I.

"Relax Carlos, I'm just trying to make my way in this world as a private citizen. It's not like I haven't seen you in action. I'm aware of what you're capable of but I don't assume you go around killing people just because you lose your temper" she said with an easy smile. Anyone watching us would think we were making polite small talk.

"Ranger, please chill the fuck out. I just wanted Alex to meet the family" Les said giving me a pleading look.

"Fine. But know if you ever threaten anyone I care about again, I will come for you" I said quietly.

She gave me a beaming smile and gently touched my arm and said "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lester's POV

I escorted Alex away from Ranger. "That went well" she said thoughtfully.

"I wish you wouldn't try and bait him" I said giving her a look.

"I honestly wasn't trying too. I just wanted to make sure no one around us knew what we were talking about" she explained.

"Alright, well you've officially met my parents, siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles, what do you think? I asked her.

"I think you have an amazing and loving family. I wish everyone was as lucky as you to have such an incredible support system" she said.

"I'm glad you like them. What do you want to do now? Would you like me to teach you how to salsa?" I asked.

She was about to answer and I stopped her "I want you to stop and think about it. Does Alex Lavoir want to learn how to salsa? I want you to start really thinking about what you want and not about playing any sort of roll" I told her.

She paused and thought "Les, I'd really like you to teach me how to salsa" she said with a smile.

I felt my heart swell at the sight of her genuinely smiling and knowing this is something she actually wants not a part she was playing to fit in.

I led her to the make shift dance floor on the patio where a lot of my relatives and Steph and Ranger were already dancing.

I showed her the basic movement and she picked it up quickly. I knew from sparing with her she was incredibly coordinate and she seemed to really enjoy dancing with me. I loved the way her eyes were sparkling at me. I could tell she was having a good time.

After a few dances I got her a _small_ glass of wine and took her over to Bobby and Elaina who had just finished chatting with Celia.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Elaina.

"I am! Les's family is pretty amazing. Their very warm and open" Alex nodded.

"They seems to adopt everyone who comes through the door" Elaina said giving me a smile.

"It's true. Now that you've walked through the threshold your officially part of the Santos clan whether you like it or not" I said smiling at Alex.

"I think I like it" she said.

"Listen, Elaina's out of town for the next week or so but when she gets back we were hoping that you and Les would come over for dinner sometime. Being that your new to town and all" said Bobby.

"I would love that thank you" Alex said. "Elaina, where are you going, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Washington D.C. for work. I'm an attorney" Elaina responded.

"Tell them what you're doing!"exclaimed Bobby.

Elaina hesitated so Bobby jumped in for her "Elaina works for a charity that helps the sick and she regularly works with veterans and helping them receive their proper benefits. She's testifying before Congress on a panel on behalf of veterans!" he said proudly.

"That's amazing! The veterans of this country are very lucky to have you" smiled Alex.

"I don't know about all that but I feel honored to be able to testify about some of the problems veterans are having receiving adequate care after war. I just hope everything goes well" she said humbly.

"As a veteran, Thumbelina, I would definitely want you on my side. This chick is a scary bitch in the court room or if you cross her" I told Alex.

Elaina just raised her eyebrows at me and I grinned back. Bobby laughed and threw his arm around her "Come on Baby, let's get you home and packed so you can go kick some ass in Washington."

Alex and I also said are goodbyes and before we left my mother grabbed me and said to me in Spanish "Please bring her back. She's a good one. Don't blow this Lester!" She then hugged and kissed Alex warmly.

We were driving back and I said "My mother really liked you."

"Yeah, you better not blow this" she said grinning at me.

I threw my head back and laughed "I forgot that you can speak Spanish."

She smiled at me and to my surprise she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek then rested her head affectionately on my shoulder. This was the first time besides sex that she's demonstrated affection without me initiating it.

I definitely felt like this was progress.

Steph's POV

After the Santos's party I asked Ranger why we were purposefully avoiding Les and Alex. He stiffened and said "Babe."

I asked him why he clearly doesn't like Alex. I mean she's not a stupid skank like most of Les's conquests. She seemed really nice. I watched Ranger and Alex talking and he looked stiff but she seemed completely friendly.

Ranger just made some comment about something being off about her. I tried to keep my eye rolls to a minimum.

Lester was one of my best friends and I was planning on getting to know his new girl. It was clear to everyone at that party that he was crazy about her. We should be encouraging this. I just wish Ranger was on my side.

It was over a week before I ran into Alex again. I wish I could say it was under pleasant circumstances. Cal and I were out picking up skips and we pulled Martin Seever's file. Seever was ex-military and was arrested for drunk and disorderly, carrying concealed and assaulting an officer.

Cal was taking lead and when we pulled up to the house and had just gotten out of the car when we saw a man peaking out the window. Next thing I know a Molotov cocktail was thrown from the window and landed on the car, three more quickly following. Cal grabbed me roughly and threw me from to the ground and I heard the explosion and then gun shots. Cal cried out and I realized he was shot in the leg after shielding my body from the blast. We were positioned behind a tree partially covered.

I was panicking; our phones were in the car. All of a sudden I felt someone dragging Cal off me and shouting at me to stay the fuck down. I saw Alex Lavoir, Les's girlfriend ripping off her long sleeve button down and tying up Cal's leg.

She then came for me and dragged me over behind the car for cover. "Stephanie! Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded in shock.

"Here's what's going to happen: here is my phone, call an ambulance. I am going after Seever. Under no circumstances are you to come into that house. You need to stay with Cal and keep hold of your gun. Understood?" she asked.

"You can't go in there! He's fucking crazy. He will kill you!" I exclaimed.

"Nope, but he's going to try. So stay here!" she said in a voice conveying the authority of someone who's used to being listened too.

She drew her gun and took off. I called an ambulance and it wasn't long before I heard sirens. The police and the medics pulled up.

Joe Morelli my ex-boyfriend and now good friend pulled up. "Cupcake what the hell is going on?" he asked.

I gave him a quick rundown and explained how Alex is now in the house with a violent and probably drunk Seever.

"Fuck!" shouted Morelli as he went to brief the other officers that Seever had a hostage. All of a sudden the door to the house swung open and Alex stepped out casually and told the police that Seever was cuffed in the kitchen.

How the hell did she manage that?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Steph's POV

Alex came out of Seever's house and told the police that Seever was cuffed in the kitchen. Police officers rushed past her into the house while Morelli stared at her is disbelief.

A large black SUV pulled up and Ranger flew out and ran towards me. Tank got out slowly and surveyed the scene of cops and the burned up SUV, which the firefighters just finished putting out.

Ranger reached me, his eyes searching me all over to make sure I wasn't injured. I shook my head letting him know I wasn't injured.

"What happened? Where the fuck is Cal?" asked Ranger.

"They're loading him into the ambulance. Cal and I were supposed to pick up Martin Seever and he threw Molotov cocktails at the car and then shot at us. Cal covered me but took a bullet in the leg. Then Alex showed up out of nowhere and pulled Cal and I out of the line of fire and tied off Cal's leg with her shirt. She ran into Seever's house. I told her not too but she did anyways and the next thing I know she's coming out saying that Seever was handcuffed in the kitchen. How the hell did she do that?" I babbled.

Ranger gently pulled me to his chest hugging me while I sobbed and hiccupped. Cal got shot protecting me. Ranger stroked my hair and whispered softly to me in Spanish.

Seever was being hauled out of his house. He had a gash in his head and was looking dazed. Joe was now talking to Alex who was standing calmly answering his questions in just a tank top considering her shirt was still wrapped around Cal's leg.

I pulled on Ranger's jacket. "Are you cold?" he asked looking at me with concern in his eyes as he pulled his coat off.

"No. Alex used her shirt to wrap Cal's leg and she's standing in nothing but a tank top in 40 degree weather" I pointed out.

Ranger gave me a nod and we headed over to Alex and Joe.

We heard Joe saying to Alex "So you're telling me that you came up behind Seever, who has about 100 pounds on you, and you were able subdue him?"

"Yes Detective, as I said before I was a self defense instructor in Miami. I was very good at my job" Alex said easily.

Joe gave Alex a long hard look "I'll be checking into that Ms. Lavoir."

"Of course Detective, and if you ever want me to come by station and show you some moves I'd be more than happy too." Alex said giving him a stunning smile.

"Alex, please put on Ranger's jacket its cold out here" I said holding out Ranger's jacket for her,

"Thanks Stephanie" she said slipping her arms in and pulling the large coat around her tiny body.

"Are you alright?" Ranger asked her.

I was happy he starting to act like a person again. I was worried he was just going to just sit there and glare at the woman.

"I'm fine Carlos. How's Cal?" she asked.

"On the way to the hospital now" I said.

"I think I'm going to go and wait for news on him, as long as that's okay with you?" she said glancing at Ranger.

Ranger nodded.

She went to give Ranger back his jacket and I shot him a look and he shook his head. He better not take that stupid jacket back after she just risked her ass for me and Cal.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital" Ranger said as he slipped his arm around me and guided me to that car.

Lester's POV

Bobby and I just finished up at the cop shop getting our body receipt for the asshole that we just brought in when he got the call from Ranger that Cal's been shot and that we should head over to the hospital.

We walked into the hospital and I saw Alex sitting there in jean and sneakers in a RangeMan jacket which was ten times too big for her. Her face broke into a small smile when she saw me.

Bobby and I walked over "How's Cal and what are you doing here, Angel?" I asked her softly.

"Cal will be fine, but he took a bullet to the leg. I may have had some issues laying low" she said quietly to Bobby and me. Bobby's eyebrows rose.

"I was driving towards the Burg down Maple and I heard an explosion and gun fire. I called my contacts and was told that a skip named Seever lived in that area. I sped toward the sound of the explosion and I saw a giant black SUV on fire. I knew it had to be one of you so I parked and stayed low. I couldn't leave without making sure that you guys were all right. That's when I saw Cal and Steph hiding behind a tree which was piss poor cover. I saw Cal take a bullet in the leg by covering Steph and I knew I had to do something. I pulled them both out of there and then I took out the shooter" she said quietly.

"By took out... you don't mean that you killed him…do you?" Bobby asked.

"Shit! No! I disarmed him and handcuffed his hands and feet. I knocked him around a little bit but that's it" she said.

"Anyone suspicious?" I asked.

"Detective Morelli didn't quite by my story but I have plenty of cover and back up. Trust when I say we do that right" she said reassuring us.

I gave her a nod.

"I'm sorry Les, I couldn't let innocent people be hurt when I could do something to stop it" she explained, her face showing her distress.

She thought I was angry. She didn't want me to be angry or disappointed in her. That meant something.

FUCK. I had it bad.

"Alex, I'm not angry. I'm glad you were there to help" I said pulling to me to give her a hug and kissing her hair. Bobby reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"Whose jacket is that?" I asked.

"Mine" said Ranger as he, Tank and Steph came up behind me.

"Ranger was kind enough to lend me his jacket after I lost my shirt. I used it to tie up Cal's leg" Alex explained.

I took off my jacket and Alex returned Ranger's and pulled on mine.

"Alex what you did was amazing! I don't know how we can ever repay you. I hate to ask another favor but do you think you could come to RangeMan tomorrow and help me work on my self defense skills?" Steph asked sweetly.

I saw Ranger stiffen and I almost let out a cackle. She clearly didn't ask Ranger what he thought of this.

"Of course" Alex responded warmly.

Steph turned around and blatantly smirked at Ranger and said "Do you mind if I spend my morning training session with Alex tomorrow? I really think I can learn something from her."

Ranger gave a curt nod. My cousin is not exactly the talkative type but I have a feeling Steph will be getting an earful when she gets home.

"Listen I'm going to take first shift with Cal" I said.

Bobby gave a nod "I'll relieve you in four hours" he said.

"I'll follow Bobby and if needed, Tank will follow me" Ranger said and Tank nodded his agreement.

The guys and Steph left and I hugged Alex and said. "I'm going to be here awhile, you should go home" I said.

"I'm fine here" she said.

"Alex, where do you want to be and what do you want to do? Please really think on it" I suggested.

"I want to wait here with you. I want to be here for Cal. It's where I want to be" she said giving me a reassuring smile.

I couldn't help but smile.

Fuck. This woman is killing me.

Ranger's POV

Joe Morelli was waiting in the conference room when we returned to RangeMan. Steph and I entered the conference room and Steph and Joe embraced while we shook hands.

"You alright Cucpcake?" Joes asked giving her an assessing look.

Steph nodded and "Yeah and Cal will be fine thanks to Alex."

"That's one of the reasons I'm here. How well do you know Ms. Lavoir?" Joe asked.

"She's dating Lester. She says they've known each other for years and she recently moved from Miami" Steph offered.

I kept my fucking mouth shut. Joe Morelli was a smart man and he knew something was off about her and I could tell he didn't buy her story.

Joe nodded "That's what she said and I followed up and her story checks out. But ...something doesn't feel right" he explained.

Just then Steph lost it "You two are fucking unbelievable! This woman just risked her life to save me and Cal. She has been nothing but kind since she arrived in town and you guys are treating her like she's a fucking criminal! She's a goddamn hero who took out a man twice her size. You guys are acting like complete assholes!" Steph shouted as she stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Joe and I stared at each other "Good luck with that one" he said nodding toward the door and shaking his head. "I'm right though, aren't I? The way she carries herself, how she was able to take down Seever. There's more to her" he said.

"I'm not at liberty to say" I said evenly.

His eyes widened slightly. Joe was former military and he knew that me saying "I'm not at liberty" basically confirmed his suspicions. "Well it looks like Ms. Lavoir's story checks out. Thanks for your time" he said easily as we shook hands and he left.

I went up to seven to deal with my pissed off girlfriend.

Fucking Ace, I hate arguing with Steph. Ace did save her and Cal today. God knows what would have happened if she wasn't there. I hate to admit it but I owed her.

She said she would never take out someone who wasn't a threat to herself or her country and Steph is clearly not a threat. I guess the question is do I believe Ace and her intentions?

I tried thinking about what her life must have been like and how it was all taken away by an honest mistake. That must torture her. How was she able to get past what Les did to her? She went from thinking about killing him to living with him. How in the fuck does that happen?

I thought about that for a moment.

He is a connection to her old life and he's one of the few people that actually know who she really is. He's her life line.

I'm worried because my cousin is clearly in love with her or should I say the idea of her. Audra was the only woman he ever had real feelings for. He used to talk about her and I even tried to help him track her down years ago. Ace is not Audra I hope Les realizes it before he gets hurt.

I let out a breath and entered the apartment bracing for the wrath of my Babe. She was waiting for me, staring at the door waiting for me to enter.

"I know what's going on" she said.

"Babe?"

"Alex is like you. She does the same type of shit that you guys do. She works or used to work for the government."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Elaina and I were talking and she knew about Alex before they ever met. She said Les was drunk at Bobby's one night and kept talking about her. The next morning she asked Bobby about it and he said it was one of those things he can never answer her questions about. That means it relates to the military and some top secret shit" she said crossing her arms.

"I can't answer that Babe" I explained.

A slow smile spread across her lips "I never asked a question Carlos."

At least she called me Carlos. When she's really mad she calls me Ranger when we're alone.

"If she is like you, and I'm not saying that she is, then she's an American hero and deserves better then how she's been treated. Why are you so cold to her? Did she kick your ass or something?" Steph said playfully.

I froze at her words and then her eyes lit up.

"No! No! Holy shit Batman! Did she really kick your ass?" Steph was doing a poor job trying to contain her laughter.

And now the worst part, I was neither allowed to confirm or deny that Ace kicked my ass.

She didn't. Just to be clear, she just caught my off guard for a fraction a second. She did not kick my ass but I can't say shit to Steph. So I just sat their quietly, not saying a word or revealing an emotion.

"Aww Baby!"she said in a sweet voice.

Steph never called me baby. She calls me Batman. I really didn't like baby right now. Especially the _way_ she said it.

"She really messed with your manhood didn't she?" she asked giving me a smirk. I knew she was trying to bait me.

She slowly took off her coat and pulled the elastic out of her hair, letting her gorgeous curls falls down her back. She then slowly got up and walked toward our bedroom she pulled off her shirt as she turned over she turned over her shoulder and gave me a sultry look "Come on Batman, I think it's time to reclaim you manhood" she said as she dropped her jeans and stood there in just her bra and panties.

I felt myself smile. My Babe always knows exactly what I need.

Alex's POV

I showed up at RangeMan the next morning and saw Vince in the hall as I was making my way to the gym where I was supposed to meet Steph.

"Hey Vince" I greeted. He froze and may have gone slightly pale.

Yeah he totally knew I was Ace. He had the proper clearance so did Ram. The rest did not and I know Ranger would never let a breach of that kind happen.

Vince nodded at me slowly but I could tell by the way his finger twitched that he was thinking about reaching for a weapon.

I raised my hands "I come in peace. You know we do fight for the same side" I pointed out.

Military men are always nervous around me when the first find out about who I really am. Not too many know but the reaction is always the same. It's something unexpected and frightening especially to large men who have trained all their adult lives to know that they can be beaten in hand to hand by a small woman. It just unnerves them. Once they get used to me they'll be fine…I hope.

I entered the gym and saw Bobby on the treadmill who gave me a friendly wave. He's a really good man and a great friend to Les. I like Bobby a lot and was excited about forming a relationship with Elaina even though I don't think she was Les's favorite.

Steph came running toward me "Hey Alex! Thanks for coming!" she said brightly.

Steph was a ball of energy and light. She was accepting, kind and giving. I was happy Carlos found such a woman. I was on some of the same missions and I've read his file about the others. He needs this woman. She's clearly good for him.

I showed Steph some moves that would be advantageous when you're fighting someone larger in size. We worked for over an hour when Carlos came in. He watched us work for awhile and then I got an idea.

"Ranger, it would be beneficial to try these moves on a man. Would you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all" he said giving the woman he loved a full smile. It actually warmed my jaded heart to watch them.

I watched Steph and Ranger work together for awhile giving direction and corrections. I saw Lester and Tank enter the room. Bobby hopped off the treadmill and walked over to where we were working. This was all the partners. Something was going on.

"Alex we'd like to have a meeting with you in the conference room if you're available" Tank said professionally.

I looked at Steph who grinned and nodded. "Sure" I said.

I followed all the guys up to the conference room and Vince and Ram were also in there.

Okay this was officially all the people who knew who I really was at RangeMan and possibly in the entire state of New Jersey.

Lester pulled out a chair for me and I smiled at him. He was such a gentleman. I sat down and Ranger started "Ace, we could use you here at RangeMan. We would like to offer you an opportunity to work with us."

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"You have to understand that we're all military. We all have the greatest respect for your former agency and the work that you do but you engage in tactics that make us uncomfortable. You're all master manipulators, liars and you regularly use people. That doesn't make you bad people, it's just the nature of the beast" Tank explained.

No point in denying it. I've done all those things, and I was extremely good at all those things. I waited for them to continue.

"That being said, you severed your country honorably for almost a decade and we would like you to join our team so you can continue your service just in a more domestic sense" said Bobby.

"I take it you'll be watching me for awhile to make sure I'm trustworthy?" I said.

"Closely" said Ranger.

I smiled at him. I'm going to make it my mission to make this guy my new best friend. Is that technically manipulation? Hmm. Maybe it's more imbedded into my personality then I realized.

"Everyone in this room knows who you really are and it will stay within this room. We've discussed it and its clear your military trained so we're going to simply acknowledge that your former government and that the men are not to ask questions. Are you good with that?" asked Ranger.

"That's pretty much the truth" I pointed out.

"I will not lie to my men if I can avoid it" Ranger said.

"Done. No one speaks about what they actually know of me and I can work with that" I agreed.

"Good, now let's talk about a distraction we want to do" Les said smiling at me as he slid me a file.

I opened it. Boris Smirkov, Russian mob asshole considered highly dangerous, heavily armed and guarded and has a few million for a bond. I read more and I think could handle this guy.

"Do you want him dead or alive?" I asked keeping a straight face.

Ram who was taking a sip of water started choking. Les was trying to suppress a smile, at least someone gets my humor. Ranger shot me a warning look.

"I'm kidding, it clearly says here that he's needed for questioning, so I guess he better be alive and not in a coma" I pointed out.

Ram looked sick.

Sigh. They'll get me eventually.

We continued to talk about the op and came up with an outline of a plan for Friday. We went to break and Les and I were walking out when Ram approached me.

He was staring at face searching my eyes. He reached up to gently move the hair from off my face and I caught his hand before he could. I looked him in the eyes and said "Yes, Tim."

He looked wordlessly from me to Lester. Lester gave him a nod.

"Ashely?" he asked.

"Not right now, in all fairness I was never really Ashley. I'm sorry if I hurt you" I said.

"I think I'm just going to call you Ace from now on. Is that cool?" he asked.

"Sure. I like Ace" I smiled. It's got to be strange for them trying to understand me. Hell, it's hard for me to understand me.

Lester gave me a tour of RangeMan and then told me we were offline for the rest of the night till tomorrow afternoon.

"How did you manage that?" I asked.

"It's one of the perks of being a boss. We basically set our own schedule but we have hourly requirements and we're supposed to work a certain amount of weekends a year. We never have a problem because we all tend to work over the requirements" he explained.

"What about me? I'm not a boss" I pointed out.

"Angel, you're going to be accorded certain privileges. You're going to be considered my woman at RangeMan. Are you okay with that?" he asked.

"What the hell does being considered your woman mean?" I asked.

"We're military guys. We share everything. Clothes, cars, weapons but never women. No man will hit on you or try anything because you're considered mine. Steph is Ranger's, Lula is Tank's and Elaina is Bobby's" he explained.

I thought that over. It didn't bother me to be Lester's. I may even like it but it does bring up the question.

"Does it work the other way around? Are you mine? Is Lester Alex's man?" I asked.

I was surprised when he stopped and turned toward me. He was searching my eyes looking for something. I wish I knew what he was trying to see.

"If that's what you want" he said in a quiet but intense tone.

"It only seems fair" I pointed out.

His gorgeous face broke into the most dazzling smile. It was so beautiful I almost lost my breath.

He took my face into his hands and kissed me with such passion I had to restrain myself from taking it further.

I broke away breathless. "Let's go home. We're going to celebrate tonight" he said in a husky voice.

I nodded and said "Yes! We should celebrate. I got a new job!"

"Yes Angel, that's of course what I was talking about" he said with a laugh as he threw his arm around me and guided me to the garage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alex's POV

Lester and I drove back to the townhouse. We had taken separate cars to RangeMan and he beat me back. I walked into the house and Les was waiting for me to sweep me off my feet. He picked me up in a dramatic fashion carrying me bridal style to the bedroom.

"Is this how we're celebrating?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's just one of the ways" he whispered hotly in my ear.

We ripped off each other's clothes, kissing passionately and he took over from there. He threw me down on the bed and took control.

Les was an amazing lover and sex with him was the best I've ever had. Dante is also an amazing lover but with Les it's just…more. I wish I had the words. Somehow it's just more intense.

I don't know how all those women he had been with were ever satisfied with one night. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a slew of women stalkers who wanted another one. How I've had this many is beyond me. I keep waiting for Les to get sick of me and to kick me out. I guess I'm also surprised that I'm not sick of him.

I was lying in his arms and he was playing with my hair. I turned and glanced up at him. He was looking at me intently.

"Deep thoughts?" I asked.

"Why did you negotiate to get me to Germany and into the Rangers?" he asked.

Shit. Really? I rolled away from him and then lay on the pillow starting as the ceiling "I think you know why" I answered.

How could he not know? Why do we have to talk about it?

He moved toward me and gently turned my face toward his "Tell me. Please. I need to hear it" he asked his green eyes blazing with intensity and his tone desperate.

"I fell in love with you in Kalar. I knew that I couldn't have you. You didn't even know my real name. The next mission was going to be dangerous and I wasn't sure I was going to make it back. I lied to the one person I ever loved and I thought you would never know you the truth so I just wanted to do right by you. I needed that comfort of knowing that you were out there, happy, doing exactly what you wanted. You were the best thing that had ever happened to me and I wanted the best for you. I guess I'm not explaining this well." I sighed. I'm amazing at conversing when I'm playing a roll. Why do I suck so bad when asked questions regarding what I actually think or how I really feel?

Lester pulled me on top of him. His eyes searched my face frantically. He's done this several times before and I never knew what he was looking for.

"Alex, I loved you since the moment I met you. I've spent eight years searching for you and now to know what you've done for me …it just confirms to me that I didn't waste a moment thinking of you and looking for you these past years. It was all worth it. I love you more then I'll ever be able to put into words" he said his voice thick with emotion.

My words were caught in my throat.

I tried to speak and nothing came out. So many painful memories came flooding back to me: leaving Lester, the fucked up missions, losing agents, my time in Russia. What got me through the first few years was thinking about Lester being happy somewhere. It was the reassuring thought you were always told to hold onto in training.

He watched me trying to able to articulate my thoughts. I opened my mouth to try and speak again and he stopped me. "You don't have to say anything. Not yet" he whispered. He slowly lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me in a way that I felt my entire body tingle in response. He started touching my gently and I realized that this was the first time I've made love since Kalar and only the second time in my entire life.

Lester's POV

I just made love to Alex Lavoir and I was now holding her in my arms. This may be the best day of my life.

I've loved this woman for eight years and now she is starting to be able to admit to having feelings for me. I can't imagine how hard and strange this must be for her. You have to burry all emotions in the wind it's always hard coming back and processing them. After almost a decade…well that's a shitload of processing that needs to take place. She was vulnerable and struggling but I would help her get through this and everything else.

I wasn't going to push her anymore tonight. "Alright Angel, we are getting up and getting ready for a night out. It's time to have a little fun" I said as I pulled myself out of bed.

"I was having fun, weren't you?" she said with a smirk.

"I always have fun with you, but I think it's important that we get you out in public socializing. People are going to start thinking that I've been keeping you chained up in here" I said.

Also, Alex desperately needs to work on her social skills and it wouldn't kill her to actually have a real friend. I kept those thoughts to myself. I know it bothered her that she wasn't comfortable being herself yet. I could tell when she would slip into character mode.

We got dressed and ate quickly before heading out. I had called a bunch of the guys and asked them to meet us out to celebrate Alex being hired. I may have had to twist Ram and Vince's arms but the rest who were off tonight readily agreed.

Alex was dressed in fitted dark jeans and a low cut red shirt which also barely had a back. She looked incredible and I was starting to regret my idea of getting her out of the house.

We walked into the bar and I steered her to tables where Tank, Lula, Steph, Ranger, Elaina, Bobby, Vince, Ram, Woody, Manny and Hector were hanging out.

Bobby jumped up first and came over to hug Alex and tell her that he's really excited to work with her. This is one of the reasons Bobby is my best friend. He always has my back. The girls came over to Alex and started chatting.

I went to the bar to get beers for Alex and me. I wanted her to have a good time tonight but I was going to carefully watch her alcohol intake. I couldn't have her smashing beer bottles and severing carotid arteries all over the place. It's just not the best way to make friends or to get the guys to trust her.

We all were hanging out and Alex seemed to be getting along well with everyone and I could tell Tank was impressed with her and coming around. Ranger was polite and semi social after some Burg glares from his lovely girlfriend.

After a few drinks everyone started dancing. Alex seemed relaxed and happy as we danced. Bobby then cut in and I danced with the ice queen. Then Alex danced with Hector, Tank and Manny. I kept an eye on her the entire time and she wasn't drinking very much so I started to relax a little. Woody walked over to her and handed her a drink. She hesitated for a second but then accepted it and started dancing with Woody.

About an hour later I was dancing with Alex and I noticed that she was a little off. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think Woody may have bought me a double" she said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Do I need get you out of here?" I asked urgently.

"Probably soon. I'm okay for now. I don't want to leave here in a rush and have everyone think something is wrong" she said.

I was a little nervous but she seemed to be in a good place and in control. She excused herself to use the restroom and I went back to the tables where most of our group was sitting. There was a group of men next to us who were getting pretty drunk and a little rough. It was definitely time for us to go.

Alex was walking toward us and one of the guys from the group got up and blocked her way. She ignored him and casually went to walk around him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to him. Stupid fuck, if he only knew that she could kill him with her bare hands and her eyes closed.

Ranger and I jumped up and were walking over to her to help…the guy not Alex. I was proud that she didn't react. She was looking pissed off but she was okay.

Then another one of the guys came up behind her and drunkenly threw an arm around her almost groping her chest just as we heard someone knock over a beer bottle which smashed to the ground behind her. FUCK.

Alex jumped at the sound then twisted her arm free from the first man's grasp throwing sharp knee to his groin her while throwing her elbow into the man standing behind her. I grabbed the man behind her and shoved him away.

She whirled around to strike him again and I caught her arm before she landed her strike "Angel, it's me. You're okay I've got you" I said. She froze when she saw me but her body was still tense and it looked like she was trying hard to process that I wasn't a threat. I gently pulled her into my arms. Her body was tense and I could feel her trying to control her breathing. She almost completely lost it and she knew it.

I turned and saw Ranger talking to the guy who she kneed and one of his friends who was saying that he deserved it for grabbing her. Ranger nodded and then threw me a look.

He's worried about her mental state. I was worried about her mental state.

I looked at the guys sitting at the table and they all had on their blank faces. The women looked worried.

Alex pulled away from me and turned and walked over to everyone "Sorry about that! Guess I had a little too much to drink and that guy made me a little jumpy" she said giving everyone a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing if I could" Elaina said giving Alex a reassuring smile.

"Those guys were acting like complete assholes, they deserved it" said Lula.

"Yeah Ace, nobody should grab someone like that" agreed Woody.

She smiled and said goodnight with a round of hugs and kisses and she took my hand and led me outside toward my car. Once in my car she dropped her guard and her smile and was replaced by a hard line and her relaxed aura was replaced by one of intensity. This was how she was really feeling. She just didn't want anyone to see it.

"Will I ever be able to hear loud sound and not think that it's someone trying to kill me?" she asked closing her eyes slowly.

Shit. I wish I knew how to help her. All I know is it takes time recover once your back from the wind. "Alex, its fine. It happens to all of us after we come back it's just going to take awhile. The only way to get back to normal is to start living a normal life. You can do this and I'm here for you" I said earnestly.

She nodded lost in her own thoughts. We got back to the townhouse and Alex cleaned up in the bathroom and got into bed. I used the bathroom and then followed suit. She was lying on her side with a blank expression. I couldn't stand the way she was shutting down. I gently pulled her to me kissing her hair and hugging her tight. She allowed it but gave no reaction.

I clutched her body to mine, scared she was going to disappear, as I eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up at seven and Alex wasn't in bed. I felt myself starting to panic but when I checked the closet her clothes and suitcase were still there. I threw on gym clothes and went downstairs.

She walked in looking like she was just back from a run, a long one. She froze when she saw me.

Her eyes started sparkling and the next thing I knew she was throwing various kicks and punches at me. I dodged and blocked quickly. She took my feet out from under me and I rolled up fast. I threw several punches and kicks myself which she blocked.

I guess Alex wasn't the type that just needs a hug when she's upset.

We continued these movements out of the kitchen and into the living room. She never said a word we just kept sparing. I think she was holding back or she would have taken off my fucking head. She must have been tired of this game because she took me to the floor. I landed hard with a grunt while she was positioned on top of me.

She then surprised me by ripping off her shirt and crashing her mouth on top of mine. I moaned when I felt her tongue. I rolled on top of her was about to gently pick her up and carry to the bedroom when she broke our kiss and said "No. Here, now" she commanded as the bit my bottom lip and pulled me roughly back on top of her. I almost lost control right then and there.

Okay, I know she's not alright. I know I should probably stop this and try to get her to talk to me. BUT I'm still a red-blooded heterosexual man who has a really hot woman telling me to fuck her on the floor right now. I will try to get her to talk to me later but right now I can't think straight since all my blood is rushing to another body part.

I ripped off her little running shorts and she cried out when we came together digging her nails into me back. "More" she commanded.

Who am I to argue? She didn't last long and I lost it after watching her come completely undone.

"Shit, baby" I said articulately as I tried to catch my breath. "Anytime you need to release some tension again just let me know."

She let out a satisfied sigh and then gently pushed me off of her. She got up and walked up the stairs and I heard a door shut and the shower turn on.

I was still lying on the hallway floor naked.

I think she just used me…she just treated me like her fucking vibrator! Shit.

Alex's POV

I stood in the shower letting the water run over me wishing that I could shut off my brain. I did feel slightly better after putting in almost fifteen miles and then the orgasm. I know I need to speak to Les I just can't right now.

I almost lost it last night. The feeling of being surrounded by large men and then the sound of that stupid fucking beer bottle overloaded my senses and I lost track of reality.

I felt threatened and reacted. I'm relieved that Les was there and caught my arm. Seeing his eyes and hearing his voice brought me back. I don't think I would have killed those men. I would have beaten the ever loving shit out of them without question.

I came out of the bathroom and put on my new RangeMan clothes that Ella had bought for me. What's up with all the black? I prefer to blend in wearing street clothes. I like the element of surprise and to be able to blend into the scenery if necessary.

A uniform conveys a certain type of authority so I guess I see the appeal. I would be more comfortable conducting myself the way I had when I was an agent. But again, I'm not an agent anymore.

No one will ever know what I've done for my country. There are no parades or plaques for agents. When one of us dies for our country we mourn in the agency and their family is given a story but no one ever knows the truth. It really is a strange life I guess, but it was a life that I loved and it's all I know.

Fuck. I need to talk to Les. I got up and walked down the stairs. He was still lying naked in the hallway. I sank down against the wall and said "I'm sorry. I just…I'm not used to talking about what's going on in my head."

"Just don't shut me out. If you need space just tell me. If you need to run or hit something, I get it. I have no problem fucking you on the floor in the hall, car, shower, the front lawn in front of the neighbors if that's what you want" he said giving me a devilish grin. "Just please, don't start pulling away from me" he asked.

I nodded. It was hard not to shut down and just push him away till I found my way though these feelings but I was going to try. After all he's done for me he deserves at least that much.

"I want to go to RangeMan and start working on the distraction and researching Boris Smirkov" I said,

"Let me shower and I'll go with you" Les said getting up.

I made a call to my contacts at the agency and told them to send me everything they had regarding Boris Smirkov. They have a way to email sensitive information which can't be traced. It also can't be decrypted without a certain password and it can't be saved to any computer. Between what the agency will send me and RangeMan's own intel I'll be able to figure out a decent plan for picking up Smirkov.

We got to RangeMan and Lester let me use his office to start doing my research. I opened the documents that the agency sent me and opened RangeMan's file. As I poured through the documents some things started clicking in my brain.

All of Smirkov's business dealings in the past few months were in the various countries that Victor Talov had used to set up his human trafficking network. I looked through Smirkov's file and froze when I saw where he grew up and where he attended school. It was the same as Talov. They were the same age and had similar connections to Russian mob.

I felt sick. The agency needed to know and they had the resources to look further into this. I grabbed my phone and dialed the agency. There is no way in fuck I was going to let this asshole undo all the work I did six years ago. Not after everything I went through. I don't care if I have to pull the trigger myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ranger's POV

It was technically Alex's first day. She spent the morning in Lester's office doing research for the distraction. She liked to know everything about the guy she was going after and she had access to resources that RangeMan did not. I wasn't going to discourage this; it would actually be an asset if she could just keep it together.

My mind flashed back to last night and how Ace almost beat the fuck out of two drunken assholes. I admit they were touching her inappropriately and if it was Stephanie I would have gladly beat the shit out of them.

With Ace, I think Lester handled it in the right way. You certainly did not have to worry about that Ace getting taken advantage of, you needed to worry about diffusing the situation. If anything Les and I moved in to protect the douchebags from ending up with broken necks.

I thought of the look on her face when Lester caught her arm telling her that she was alright and it was him. I felt for her in that moment. I've been there too many times. Stephanie had become my way to come back to reality.

I used to break into her apartment and just watch her sleep when I got back from missions. A lot of the time she would wake up and we would talk or she would drag me to bed and make me sleep. Sleeping holding her in my arms after a mission was always what I needed. I would smell her scent and touch her skin. It was the best therapy I could ask for. It was calming and brought me back to myself.

Les was clearly Ace's Stephanie. She was about to completely lose control and Lester voice and presence brought her back. I don't think I've ever really understood what it meant to empathize with someone until I saw Ace trying to regain control.

Les was right she needed us. She needs someone to understand what it truly means to be in the wind and the toll it takes on you.

The times when I've almost lost control from being in the wind I needed to exercise and get that energy out. I heard Lester mention to Bobby that Ace ran well over ten miles already today and then forced him to an impromptu sparing session when she got back.

She needed to burn off all that stress. I got an idea and walked over to Lester's office where Ace was pouring over files deep in thought. "You're clearly in good shape so I don't think the general fitness test is needed but I would like to test some of your skills if you're up to it" I said.

She stood up and walked toward me "Of course boss. Just let me know what time you want me on the mats" she said evenly.

"In 30" I replied.

"Last night, I'm sorry I almost lost control" she said quietly as she was walking past me to go get ready.

I surprised myself when I stopped her grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. Her body was stiff at first but gradually relaxed and she hugged me back.

"I've been there and the way I got through it is always focusing on what really matters to me" I explained.

"Stephanie" she said with a small smile. "She's good for you" she nodded.

"She's the best thing that has ever happened to me and has given a chance at a real life and happiness. Lester can be that for you if you let him, you just have to figure out how to take down your walls and really let him in" I said giving her a level look.

"I'm working on that" she said.

I sighed. I love my cousin, not just as family. We've also served together our bond isn't explainable unless you've been through what we've been through. "Les loves you. Can you say the same and are you committed the same way he is?" I asked.

She hesitated "I think so. I'm having trouble figuring out my feelings right now. I know that he's important to me. More important than anything else in my life. Is that love?" she asked.

Shit. I didn't mean that I wanted to play councilor. The worst part is I know what she was talking about. That was the way I felt about Stephanie right before I realized I was madly in love with her.

"I know it's hard to figure out how you really feel before you completely acclimate to your surroundings and decompress. If you realize that someone is that important to you even through all the bullshit, hold on to them and everything else will fall into place when you're ready" I said kissing her forehead.

I would like to point out that I have NEVER been an affectionate or a sensitive man. It wasn't until Steph and I officially got together that I realized it was just happening naturally.

The first time I realized it, was when Lula came over to comfort Steph after a fight with her mother. I was so appreciative that Lula was there for my Babe, I hugged her and kissed her hair when she walked in. I have to admit that I did enjoy the look of surprise on Lula's face.

I also realized when Bobby started seeing Elaina that I actually really liked Elaina…as a person, not just my friend's woman. Then I started to realize that's how I saw Lula. My Babe has changed my in ways that I never thought possible.

Lula and Elaina were no longer my friends' women but women I would do anything to help and protect whether they were dating my friends or not. I had genuine friendships with these women. The only other woman I had ever considered a friend before was Steph.

Now Ace was struggling and I felt the urge to help her. "Get your clothes on, I'm testing you" I said as I turned and walked out of Lester's office.

I assembled my best men. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Vince, Ram, Cal, Manny and Woody were waiting on the mat.

"I'm a little uncomfortable with this" Cal said "I'm willing to spar with her but you really want us to go after her. I'm not comfortable with doing that with a woman."

"She can handle it" I said evenly.

Cal looked at Lester who gave him a nod.

Manny, Cal and Woody knew Ace was former government but that was it and they all balked when I first gave them instructions to make sure they really tested her and not to hold back. Lester helped me eventually get the guys to agree.

Vince and Ram still looked nervous. Bobby and Tank were both excited to work with Ace. Bobby was probably the best I had at hand to hand and he was always looking to improve and I could tell he was happy about having someone to learn from.

Alex walked in with her dark hair pulled back from her pale face. She was in the female RangeMan training gear of a black tank top and black gym shorts. We were all dressed in the black t-shirts and shorts.

She gave everyone a friendly smile "Who's first?"she asked.

"Woody, followed by Manny, Cal, Ram, Vince, Tank, Lester, Bobby and then myself. Are you good with that?" I asked.

She nodded "How many times do you want me to take down before switching?"

This was going to be fucking interesting.

"Three" I responded hiding my amazement.

She nodded again and smiled warmly at Woody who was looking extremely uncomfortable "Come at me hard, don't be worry about hurting me. Okay?"

Woody let out a sigh and then closed the distance between them quickly and threw a hard blow which Alex easily dodged and took his feet out from under him. Woody landed with a thud.

Cal and Manny's mouths were hanging open.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Vince.

"Again" was all I said as I hid my smile.

Alex took Woody down easily two more times with minimal effort. Then she made quick work of Manny, Cal and Ram.

She wasn't even breaking a sweat as she crashed on top of Vince for the third time.

"I'm starting to think you're doing that on purpose just to get her on top of you" Lester said giving Vince a hard look.

Vince grinned from underneath Alex and Tank snorted. Lester and Vince were both RangeMan's resident playboys and now that Lester was off the market I think Vince missed the friendly competition between them.

Alex laughed and rolled off Vince backwards pretending to kick him in the face on her way up to her feet.

"Next!" I shouted.

Tank was a huge man and I could tell Alex was adjusting her strategy due to his size when he would throw a blow or strike she would use his momentum against him to get him on the ground.

She was still able to do it. All three times.

Lester was next and she shook her head "Les and I spar at home" she said.

I raised my eyebrows at her. I didn't give a shit, I wanted her tired for my next phase.

"It always ends in a way that I think Ace and I would like to keep private" Lester said with a shit-eating grin.

"That's fucking hot" said Bobby.

Alex smiled "I'll teach Elaina some moves" she said.

Bobby grinned "Okay my turn!"

Bobby stepped on the mats and began throwing quick blows. He lasted much longer than anyone else but it ended up the same way, on the mats with her in the dominant position.

She was incredible. I stepped onto the mats for my turn. I almost lasted as long as Bobby but she got me down three times as well.

After that I called on Vince and Bobby to come back to the mats with me. She nodded as we all attacked her at once. She was practically a blur of movement as she dodged, blocked and struck. She got Vince down and went to kick Bobby who caught her foot.

She quickly jumped off the other one striking his face causing him to let go. She eventually got Bobby and me down as well.

I saw a small trickle of sweat start running down her forehead. I guess it makes me feel a little better that the bitch had to at least break a sweat before taking down me and two of my best men.

Well we weren't done yet.

Lester's POV

Watching Alex on the mats was amazing. I've never seen anything like it. She explained after she was done that she usually trains with two to three others in a group. All deep cover agents are required to because they operate so autonomously that if something goes wrong back up is not usually an option. They have to take care of it themselves.

Ranger worked her out for hours. Everyone was covered in sweat when he finally called it. To my surprise all the men started clapping and Alex actually looked embarrassed.

The guys all left to hit the showers and I walked over to her "Are you officially turned off, freaked out and you want me out of your house?" she asked almost shyly.

I grabbed the back of her head crushing my mouth to hers "No. I'm happy that I have an apartment here where we're both going to shower…now" I whispered.

The sparkle was back in her eyes and she grabbed my hand pulling across the gym and into the elevator where she shoved me up against the wall kissing me passionately. We took the elevator to four and I could barely keep my hands to myself as we entered the apartment stripping off our gym clothes and getting into the shower.

We were in there until the water ran cold. We dried off and I pulled her naked into bed and held her body against mine her head resting on my chest. I held her in my arms and began whispering to her in Spanish about how much I loved her and was going to be there for her.

I wanted her to rest after the physical beating she just took, not to mention her lack of sleep last night. The distraction was in a few days and I wanted her to be physically and mentally ready for it.

I felt her body relax and her breathing evened. I could tell she was sleeping. I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up a few hours later when I felt Alex stir. "I'm not usually able to sleep during the day and I never sleep this heavy" she said as she stretched.

She looked up at me studying my face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"You have such an effect on me. Just your presence, you don't even have to say or do anything. I've just never experienced anything like it" she explained.

I laughed "Do you realize the effect you have on me? I've never really dated a woman before let alone started living with one. The moment I saw you in my townhouse I knew I would never be the same…Well, maybe after you disarmed me then didn't shoot me. I was a little worried at first. Would you have really killed me if I did intentionally expose you?" I asked.

"No, I could never, even if you destroyed my career maliciously. I have too many good memories from Kalar and believe it or not I don't like killing people. I do what I have to on missions and during ops but I never like it. Well except for Talov. I don't know if I liked it but I needed it. Does that make sense?" she asked.

"Yes, Angel it makes perfect sense. Come on we have to get ready Bobby and Elaina are expecting us in an hour" I said pulling her up.

I drove to Elaina's apartment and filled Alex in on how Bobby and Elaina met and all the crazy shit that they dealt with at the beginning of their relationship. Elaina had a stalker problem, was almost raped by a coworker, kidnapped and beaten. "I think that's one of the reasons her and Bobby became so serious so quickly. They've only been together four or five months but they basically live together" I explained.

"Is it the same with Steph and Carlos? From my research I understand Steph leads a pretty exciting life and regularly has issues with stalkers" she asked.

I let out a laugh "No! Those two danced around each other forever. It was terrible, but they finally pulled it off and now we get to see my cousin at family functions, smiling and all this normal shit that he never did before. She's really good for him and he makes her really happy."

Alex smiled and we got out and walked up to Elaina's. She opened the door and greeted both Alex and I with hugs and kisses. Bobby came up and grabbed Alex in a hug "You were awesome today. Baby, you should have seen Alex in the gym, she took down all of us. It was incredible" Bobby said to Elaina.

"It sounds like you're making quite an impression at RangeMan" Elaina said giving Alex a smile.

Alex asked Elaina about Washington and she told us all about her trip. Bobby handed Alex and I glasses of wine.

I like wine don't get me wrong but it seems like since I've been "in a relationship" my beer guzzling days fell by the way side. Maybe it's a couple thing. Bobby didn't even own wine glasses till he started dating Elaina.

We were eating dinner when Elaina asked Alex a question about ever being in Paris and Alex hesitated for a second. I know she's been there but never as Alexis Lavoir. Elaina noticed the hesitation "I'm just going to come right out and say it. I know you worked for the government; I know you've done classified work. If there is something you can't say or talk about its fine, I can respect that. Just say you can't talk about it, but please don't lie" Elaina said.

Alex shot Bobby a look and Bobby shifted uncomfortably "The night that you came to town, Lester was a little upset about the way he ran into you and we may have gotten extremely drunk. Elaina came home and Lester called her your name. The next morning she was asking questions about you and I just told her that you were one of those things that we couldn't talk about or answer questions about" Bobby explained carefully.

"I'm sorry Elaina" Alex said quietly.

Elaina shook her head "Don't be, I didn't bring it up to make you uncomfortable. I brought it up because I don't want you to feel like you have to lie. Steph also knows. You don't have to fake anything around us" she explained.

I wanted to get up and kiss Elaina Merritt. This is what Alex needs.

Alex visibly relaxed and said "Thank you. I can't answer your question about Paris."

After dinner we hung out for awhile and then Alex and I headed back to my townhouse. "Elaina is really amazing. Why don't you like her?" Alex asked me.

I sighed "It's not that I don't like her. She's just cold. Bobby is the opposite of cold and I just didn't get him and the ice queen. Plus she can be a scary bitch when she's angry or you fuck with her. She has no problem going for the jugular in her work. Seeing her in action is fucking crazy" I said trying to explain.

Alex let out a roar of laughter throwing her head back "Les, what the fuck is wrong with you? How can you say that about her when you know I've killed people? I could kill you, a trained mercenary, at any point in time and you don't bat an eye at that but Elaina can be a bitch to people who fuck with her professionally and you find that scary?" she said as she tried to regain her composure.

"And she's cold. You're not cold. You're warm, funny and fun to be around. Elaina's a good person and Bobby loves the hell out of her and I'm happy for him. Elaina and I are just different people who probably won't ever be that close. At least not the way Steph and I are" I said hoping that made better sense.

"She's not as forthcoming with her emotions as Steph. All you have to do is glance at Stephanie and you can tell how she's feeling. Her emotions are always right on the surface, Elaina's just different. I don't think Bobby thinks she's too cold" Alex pointed out.

I snorted "She's definitely not cold with Bobby!" I then recounted walking in on the two of them to Alex. Alex was still laughing as we walked into the house.

"I think it would make Bobby happy if you worked on having a genuine friendship with her. I know you guys get along but I think it would mean a lot to him" Alex said.

"Bobby's cool. He doesn't give a shit" I argued.

"Really? Have you noticed how hard he's been trying with me and to support our…well whatever this is? He's always the first one to say hello to me. He always hugs me, he makes sure to treat me just like everyone else and I'm a scary killer. He's not doing it for me though. He does it for you. Don't you think you owe it to him to at least try with Elaina?" she asked.

I thought about that a minute. Bobby has had my back this entire time with Alex. He always supported us. He voted to hire her and he always was friendly even when the other guys were terrified. He made sure to dance with her at the bar and invited us over or dinner.

Fuck. Alex was completely right and I've been acting like a complete shithead.

"How did you get so smart? I'm supposed to be the one who's good at the emotional stuff!" I asked playfully tugging her hair.

"Les, I'm a motherfucking spy. Reading and manipulating people's emotions is a typical Tuesday for me. I just suck at my own because I'm not supposed to have any" Alex said grinning at me.

"I'm going to try with Elaina and thank you" I said to Alex as I kissed her gently. "Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted from watching you beat the shit out of all the guys today" I said as I threw her over my shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.

Alex' POV

It was the night of the distraction with Boris Smirkov. The agency agreed with me on my hunch and has turned the distraction into an op. The problem is I'm not authorized to tell anyone at RangeMan ahead of time. I was promised that the information would be disclosed once they had Smirkov.

Basically after I get Smirkov, Ranger is going to beat the shit out of me and then fire me. I was stressed about this and felt guilty. Normally its always agency and country first, but now I'm a private citizen. I feel like I was betraying the already fragile trust that I acquired with these guys.

It's always about the bigger picture with the agency. I needed to do this to ensure that these bastards couldn't start exporting little girls as sex slaves. This knowledge gave me the resolve that I needed to do this.

Lester kept coming back into my thoughts. What happens if he can't get past this? What happens if he sees this as a sign that it's always agency first? Is it always agency first? What about me and my new life?

I was told I was cut off but then I was called upon to perform a duty. Why couldn't I just say no? Because I knew the consequences. I saw it with my own eyes in Russia. Women and young girls beaten, drugged and sold into slavery. I went through hell to save them and I would willingly risk losing the one man I've ever loved to do it again.

I'm either a saint or fucking insane. My head hurt and my body ached. I was dressed in a slutty red dress my hair was curled and my make-up was heavy. Smirkov preferred slutty women. The original plan was for me to speak Russian around him.

I was changing the plan. I wanted him and his men to speak openly around me. I was going to play the role of a dumb easy woman to get him alone.

Once we were alone he would be mine. I wanted to take out my rage on him but the agency made it clear that he needed to be turned over to local authorities first. Therefore, if I wanted to hurt him he had better hurt me first.

Les was wiring me attempting to hide the wire in my slutty dress. "I don't know how Ranger usually does this. It's killing me seeing you dressed like this knowing what you're walking into" he growled, his green eyes blazing with intensity.

"Baby doll, this is the equivalent of agent summer camp. I've got this. Please believe me" I said.

He gave me a wry smile "Just don't say 'baby doll' again because your microphone is about to be turned on."

He sighed and took in my outfit "You look hot as fuck and if everything goes according to plan we will be back at the townhouse putting that dress to good use" he breathed and I shivered.

I wasn't sure if it was from his words, the cold chill I was beginning to feel, or knowing he wasn't going to be in the mood once he discovered the truth.

I was wired and walked my way into the upscale hotel bar. I spotted Smirkov immediately. I spent lots of time with his file. Vince, Ram, Bobby and Woody were in the bar. I walked confidently to the bar and ordered a gin martini with a twist. The bartender was agency and gave me a watered down drink.

I was standing near Smirkov who was talking to two men in Russian. He was talking about shipping from certain countries and keeping the merchandise alive but drugged. That fucker. I heard one of his friends commenting on my ass in Russian.

I felt him slide up next to me. "Why is a woman like you out alone?" Smirkov asked me, whispering my ear.

I threw him a flirty grin and brushed my hair out of my face "It's embarrassing."

He leaned close to me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath "There is no need to be embarrassed around me" he said giving me a sexy smile.

He was a good looking man and I wondered how many women fell for this never knowing that they would most likely be beaten, drugged and shipped to another country.

"I was stood up. I was supposed to meet a guy and he never showed. No phone call, email or text" I said as I finished up my watered down martini.

The bartender quickly gave me another watered down martini. "That man is a fool" he whispered huskily.

We talked some more and I pretended to be tipsy. "Why don't we get out of here? I have a room upstairs and we could have a drink and relax" he whispered me as he gently put his hand on my neck.

"I'd like that" I whispered back and he leaned in to kiss my passionately. I went into work mode and made sure to return the kiss sighing.

I know Les must be pissed but I need to get him out of the bar. He pulled me by the waist and had his hands all over my ass as I led me to the elevators. He was kissing my neck and groping me as we went up to the fifth floor. Both RangeMan and the agency had eyes on his door. I was supposed to get him in the room and then the guys were going to take out his body guards and storm in to arrest him.

He pulled me into the room and started calling me princess in Russian. "Slow down baby" I said in English. It was the code for everyone to move. He was kissing me roughly and his hands were all over me.

I pushed him off me and called him a pussy in Russian. First shock then anger flashed in his eyes. "What did you say?" he asked me in English. "I called you an impotent pussy" I said in Russian.

Then he struck me. I touched my lip and saw blood. Oh, it's on now. This is EXACTLY what I was waiting for.

I threw several strikes breaking his nose and bruising his face. He went to strike me again and I blocked his strike with such force that I dislocated his shoulder. He howled and I took out his feet and he was lying on his back. "Who are you?" he asked in Russian.

"Your worst fucking nightmare" I said English I said as I took out the small gun strapped to my thigh and held it to his head.

Just then the door was kicked in and Ranger, Lester, Bobby, Tank and Ram came in fully armed.

"I've got him" I said evenly.

Ranger surveyed the scene and looked at Smirkov's face and raised an eyebrow at me as Les and Bobby halled Smirkov to his feet.

"You fucking cunt!" Smirkov screamed at me. I smiled.

Lester kicked him in the back of the knees and he fell back down. "Don't ever talk to her like that again" he whispered with such menace that I shivered again. Why the fuck did I still feel so cold?

I holstered my gun and we all walked out of the room and took the elevator down. Lester touched my mouth his face hard and his green eyes were blazing with anger.

Fuck. He's going to get a lot angrier once we get outside. Once outside a black SUV pulled up.

Omega, a tall good looking Indian man, slid out easily from the SUV and walked over to all of us. "Ace, stellar work as always" he said.

The guys all froze. "Thanks O" I responded.

He touched my lip "Couldn't resist getting a piece especially if he's anything like Talov, am I right?" he said giving me a grin.

"I held back" was all I said.

Omega nodded and addressed RangeMan "Gentleman, it has come to our attention that Smirkov might be involved in something that our agency is interested in. You will be debriefed in a few days and will still be granted the bond. Until then, have a good evening and take care our girl" he said slowly kissing my cheek and turning to leave.

I felt all the men freeze. I turned to look at Ranger and his face was hard "I wanted to tell you but I wasn't given authorization" I tried to explain.

"Don't" Ranger said.

"I'm sorry, this was too important. You will understand soon" I said evenly.

"I should have been informed and you fucking know that" he said coldly. "Mats 0500 tomorrow" he finished. I nodded

I turned and none of the guys would look me in the eye. I know they feel betrayed, I just wish I could explain. Hopefully they would soon.

My head was pounding. I looked at Lester his face was stony. "I'm sorry. I hope you can trust me enough to know I had a good reason. It will all come out soon" I said quietly.

Lester let out a breath and then pulled me into his arms "You're asking me to trust you and I am going to. I believe you if you said you had a good reason. I love you" he said.

I let out a sigh of relief and felt the tension leave my body.

Ram and Vince took Smirkov to the Police Department with Lester and me following. I filled out a statement about how Smirkov hit my first and I was defending myself. Morelli eyed me for awhile and then told Les to take me home and take care of me.

Les drove us back to RangeMan and when we went to the apartment on four and I crawled into bed.

"You know what you have to do tomorrow don't you?" he asked me.

"Yes, and I will make it look real" I said. Les gave me a hard look. "I know how to do this and I know I'm asking a lot but please trust me" I said.

He nodded and pulled me to his chest and I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up the next morning feeling like I was already bruised all over. Well getting my ass kicked by Ranger was certainly going to suck.

I threw on gym clothes and Les held my hand as we took the elevator to the gym. I was feeling dizzy but I pushed it aside. Ranger, Bobby, Tank, Ram and Vince were all waiting for us. "You ready?" asked Tank.

I nodded. Ranger came after me hard and I was able to block and dodge. I threw a few easy strikes to him but I felt like this was more about getting his anger out then me. I could take it.

He threw a few more and I blocked. I felt like the room was starting to spin. I threw a few strikes and left an opening for him. Ranger didn't hesitate and took me down hard.

"I yield!" I shouted lying on the mats. Shit my body hurt.

Everyone froze. Panic flashed on Ranger's face. "Bobby!" he shouted.

Bobby came running over to where I was lying. What is going on? I tried to get up and Bobby whispered for me to lie still. He touched me face. His hands felt so cool, it was nice.

"Fuck, she's burning up" Bobby said as he turned to Ranger and Les.

"Get her to the medic office" Ranger commanded.

Lester rushed over and scooped me up in his arms. "Why are you all acting like this?" I asked.

"Angel, you were speaking in Russian" he said.

What? That was the last thought I remembered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lester's POV

I was carrying Alex to Bobby's medic office. Her skin was on fire. She looked up at me completely lost and confused "Why are you all acting like this?" she asked.

She has no idea. I felt fear stab me in the chest "Angel, you were speaking in Russian" I explained.

Her head lay against my chest as I was carrying her and rolled back as she lost consciousness.

I gently laid her down on the padded table. Bobby immediately started an IV and stuck a thermometer in her ear. "104" Bobby said looking at the thermometer. He did a quick exam and asked me "Has Alex been complaining about anything?"

I shook my head staring at Alex. She was pale and shaking she started mumbling in Russian. I looked at Bobby "She could be hallucinating or having a fever dream" he explained.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. I'm sure I looked as terrified as I felt.

Bobby clapped me on the back and said "Relax man, it looks like James Bond here missed her annual flu shot."

"So Alex, just has the flu?" I asked incredulously.

"Looks like it. Listen she will be fine if we can keep her fever down. I'm giving her meds and we need to keep her hydrated. If her fever gets worse or continues she could end up having a seizure. She is very ill, but this is manageable" Bobby explained.

Alex moaned and tried to weakly fight against me as I picked her up to move her to my apartment. Bobby packed up supplies and followed me. She cried out in a slew of Russian when I finally laid her gently in bed.

Her body was tense she muttered in Russian again she thrashed. I went to lean over to her and she took a swing. She struck me hard on the side of the face and tired to strike me again but I caught her arm.

Bobby quickly came over and shot something into the IV that he had attached to her. "Fuck, she's going to be dangerous. I think she may be hallucinating. I just gave her a sedative and the medicine I gave her should help bring the fever down. I'm going to stay in your second bedroom. If anything changes or those monitors go off get me immediately" Bobby said.

I nodded. "Les" Alex mumbled and then let out more Russian. Her body was still tense. I looked at Bobby who gave me a nod before leaving to go get some things from his place to set up in my spare bedroom. "Bring Elaina back with you" I called after him.

That's for you Alex.

I sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Her body was rigid. I wish I could comfort her. I thought about what comforts me and I reached over into the night stand drawer and pulled out the very warn copy of "Pillars of the Earth" that Alex had left me all those years ago. It still had her note tucked in it.

I've almost thrown the book and the note away a million times but could never bring myself to do it. I was so glad I had it now. I got into bed next to her and gently laid her head in my lap so I could stroke her hair.

I opened the book and began reading to her softly. I gradually felt her body relax. It could have been from the drugs or her fever coming down but I like to think it's because she can hear me and knows what I'm reading to her. It was her favorite. Actually it was Audra's. I'm not sure if Alex had an emotional attachment to this book the way Audra did. I knew I had an emotional attachment to this book.

I head Bobby return. He opened the door up and I saw Elaina standing next to him looking concerned dressed in her pajamas "How is she?" she asked me.

"She's calming down" I said.

"That's good, she needs to rest. Do you want me to sit with her for awhile?" Bobby asked me.

"No, I'm going offline, I want to stay with her" I said.

"Laina, it's not even six, why don't you lie down in Les's spare room" Bobby said kissing Elaina's forehead. Elaina gave a nod and slowly walked out of the room.

Bobby came over and took Alex's temperature again "Her fever is coming down. The best course of action with her is to keep her sedated until her body if able to bring her fever down naturally. I will continue administering meds until she is able to do it herself. If she gets any worse we may have to consider sending her to a hospital but that would also us obligate us to call the agency. She can't be hallucinating in Russian around anyone" he said.

I nodded my agreement.

"Let's just keep hydrating her. When that bag runs out" he said gesturing to the IV "get me and we'll hang another one" Bobby said.

I nodded again. I know Alex wasn't exactly conscious right now but I really just wanted to be alone with her. Bobby being my best friend could sense it and left the room.

I picked back up the book and continued to read. Alex rolled over at some point and looked up at me "I'm supposed to be reading to you soldier. You're on too many pain meds" she mumbled. I stroked her hair and told her how beautiful she was in Spanish. She rolled her head back down slowly and fell asleep. I picked up the book again and continued to read to her. I eventually fell asleep sitting up with Alex's head still in my lap.

I woke up to the sound of Alex's electronic IV beeping. Her bag was empty. Elaina opened the door and took a look at the bag and gave me a nod. Bobby came in eyes blurry from sleep and changed the bag of fluids and then took Alex's blood pressure and temperature.

"She's looking better. Now go into the kitchen and eat something" Bobby said giving me a long look.

"I don't want to leave her" I explained.

"I'm here and you're just going into the next room. You're not going to do Alex any favors if you stay by her side the next two weeks and you end up sick" he said giving me his medic look.

I walked into my kitchen and smelled coffee. Elaina gestured for me to have a seat at the island. I slowly sat down and she placed a plate with a whole grain everything bagel and a pile of fruit on it in front of me. She poured me coffee and orange juice. "You didn't have to do all this" I said.

"It's no trouble. It doesn't look like you and Alex have been staying here so I figured the least I could do is go pick some stuff up for you guys. Just let me know if she wakes up and is hungry. Ella is making soup and Bobby had me pick up crackers and ginger ale for her" Elaina said evenly.

Elaina wasn't warm. It just wasn't her demeanor. Steph comes off as a warm. Alex comes off as playful. Elaina comes off as cold. But it's a little known secret that she is also kind, caring, giving, loving, intelligent and makes my best friend the happiest he's ever been.

I got up from my chair and walked around to where she was standing and pulled her into my arms. I felt her jump in surprise as I crushed the small woman to my chest and kissed her hair "Thumbelina, I can't thank you enough. You're one in a million" I said as I let her go.

I broke into a huge grin when I saw her blush and get flustered "It's not a problem. I didn't really do anything" she said shifting her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. She looked cute. I grabbed her forehead, kissed it and tried to pull her in for another hug.

She started giggling "Alright, alright! I get, it you appreciate it. That's enough for now" she said smiling at me as she pushed me off gently. She was really beautiful when she smiled.

I finished eating then jumped into the shower. I walked back into my room to sit with Alex and saw Elaina sitting next to Alex. "Bobby's eating" she explained. "Good choice" she smiled and gestured to "Pillars of the Earth" that was still lying on the bed.

She got up and left Alex and I. I picked back up the book and stroked her hair. She started mumbling in Russian again and tensed. I started reading out loud and I felt her relax against me.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later Bobby came back in and checked her temperature and told me it was back up and that was to be expected. He gave her some meds and another shot of sedative as he noticed she was beginning to thrash more and her blood pressure was rising.

Elaina knocked on the door and opened it slowly "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ranger called down, you two are needed in the conference room now. I'll stay with her and call up if there is any change" she said.

I didn't like leaving Alex but Bobby and I both knew this was probably about the distraction job last night and it was likely that we were finally going to get some answers about why Alex colluded with the CIA without RangeMan knowledge.

Elaina pulled up a chair and took out her lap top and began doing work. I hesitated. "Go. I've got this" she said glancing up at me. I finally nodded and Bobby and I left to go to the conference room.

We walked into the conference room and Tank and Ranger were already there. We took our seats and the tall Indian man from the other night was at the front of the table with a man who resembled a walking ken doll.

He was tall and lean with sandy hair and piercing blue eyes. This guy must pick up women by simply walking into a room. He had that look about him not to mention the fucking attitude about him.

"Gentleman, thank you for joining us" the Indian man began. "I'm Omega and this is my associate Dante" he said introducing ken doll.

I felt myself stiffen and rage began boiling inside of me. I know she doesn't love him but to know that this man in front of me kissed Alex's lips, held her in his arms and made love to her made me want to draw my weapon and blow his fucking head off.

Ranger nodded "This is Bobby and Lester our other partners" Ranger said introducing Bobby and me.

Dante's eyes quickly flicked toward me. Maybe Alex mentioned me? That boosted my ego. It was nothing more than an eye flick so it could be nothing but it felt significant.

I kept my blank face firmly in place. "Dante and Ace have worked together before and he has some insight into a previous connected mission" Omega explained.

Dante slid us all files. Inside was picture of Victor Talov "Victor Talov, Russian business tycoon, mob connected, drug and arms smuggler, and thanks to Ace, we discovered that he was into human trafficking as well" more pictures contained photos of Alex and Talov out together. She was thinner and more fragile looking. Her hair was black and cut shorter but the piercing blue eyes were the same and the lips…well it was her.

I saw the Ranger and Tank studying the photo of Alex. "If you continue to pages 3-15, you will see just some of the victims of the women who were to be sold as sex slaves that were rescued by Ace and our crew."

I can't describe how horrific these photos were. Young women and little girls, beaten and drugged…and this was before they were sold. I can't imagine how many were lost. I felt sick and judging by the looks on the other guys faces they felt the same way.

"Ace's mission was to seduce Talov become his girlfriend and stay close to him to gather intel. She achieved her objective. Unfortunately Talov isn't exactly a gentleman. He's known to knock around his women and he prefers rough sex. Ace was required to maintain her cover for over a year which meant she had to take his abuse. If you turn to pages 16-18 we have photos from Ace's time with Talov" Dante continued.

I flipped turned the page and there were pictures of Alex out with Talov. There was a close up of her neck which showed bruises that were clearly from finger tips. Talov liked to choke. I felt my rage slowly taking over as I looked at the other pictures. They were all of Talov and Alex and they all had close ups of her arms, face, legs which were marked with welts and bruises.

I took several slow breaths to bring myself together. Talov was already dead and Alex killed him, she got her revenge. I still wanted to kill someone.

"Ace acted like a professional and continued to collect intel until we had enough to shut down Talov's network. She was ordered to take Talov out. Please turn to page 19" Omega said.

We turned the page and there was a picture of Talov. He was bloody and clearly had some broken bones. He also had a hole in his forehead. This was Alex's revenge and she made sure not to rush from the looks of it.

"Ace was then flown to Langley debriefed and given an extensive psychological evaluation. She was also treated for various injuries, turn to pages 20-25" Dante said evenly.

Ranger let out a breath, Tank started rubbing his head and Bobby's eyes widened. The pictures were appalling. It was pictures of Alex's back, torso, chest, arms and legs. She was covered with welts, bite marks and bruises. Her face was mostly untouched besides a small bruise under her left eye.

I felt my hands start shaking with rage. I knew Bobby was looking at me. I let out a breath and made myself concentrate on the fact that Alex was safe now in my apartment, in my bed and I would keep it that way.

"Ace was sent to Bali for several weeks of R&R before continuing work. She then continued to be a valuable asset to our agency. Unfortunately, several of her aliases were compromised and she had to be declassified for her own safety and for the integrity of our long term missions" Omega added.

"As you can imagine the details of that mission in Russia have been burned into Ace's brain. When she started doing research on Smirkov she realized that Talov and Smirkov were the same age, from the same city, with the same socioeconomic background, they attended school together and had similar mafia ties. She also started looking into Smirkov's recent activities and realized that Smirkov was visiting all the countries that Talov's previous human trafficking network was connected to. That's when she called the agency, she said she'd be damned if everything that she went through was all for nothing because this asshole was planning to 'start up Talov's old business'" Dante explained.

"We gave her direct orders not to talk to any of you about it until we could confirm the intel and we also decided that we be in on your distraction job. We needed Smirkov to be able to confirm Ace's suspicions that the network is being set up again. Unfortunately, Ace is right. The network is being set up again. We have Smirkov which will slow things down some but we are looking to completely dismantle this thing and with RangeMan's help and the information we can get from Smirkov we believe we can end it before it even begins" Omega said.

"I know that you all feel like Ace betrayed you, but I hope you can understand now why she felt the need to do so and also why she felt the need to be rough with Smirkov" Dante said.

Ranger gave a nod "We have a lot to discuss" he said.

"Then we will be in touch" Omega said as he gathered all the packets.

"Lester? May I speak with you outside a moment?" asked Dante.

I really had nothing to say to him but nodded and followed anyways. "Lester… Les am I correct?" Dante said looking at me carefully.

I gave him a small nod.

"I was with Ace in Bali for those weeks while she was recovering from the Talov mission. She would have dreams, well nightmares, and she would cry out in Russian. Mostly she would be begging Talov to stop. Occasionally, she would call out for Les to save her. I finally asked her and she told me about a man she met in Iraq and that was her good memory which she held on to during that mission. Its years later and now she's working, and from my intel, living with you. I take it you're the same Les?" he asked.

I nodded. The thought of Alex crying out for me to save her was heart breaking. Seeing those pictures and knowing everything that she went through was killing me. All I wanted was to take her in my arms and never let her go. I would do anything to keep her safe.

"Be careful with her. Even though she's out, we will always be where her loyalty lies. She clearly also has whatever kind of relationship she had with you built up in her head, she'll realize that soon. I've been with her for ten years" Dante stated.

"Just because you were someone's fuck buddy on and off for a decade doesn't mean that there was ever love between you" I said coldly.

"That may be true in your world, but in ours it practically means we're married" Dante responded.

"She's not in your world now. She's in mine and my name will be the only she ever calls out for" I had my blank face on and was really trying not to hit this guy. He would probably break my arm. "Are we done here?" I asked.

"Ranger informed us that she is ill with a high fever and has been speaking in Russian. If she starts to become violent and you can't handle her anymore, just call this number and our doctors will come and take care of her" Dante said as he handed me a blank card with a phone number printed on it.

Cloak and dagger motherfucking drama queens.

I just nodded and took the card and placed it in my pocket. I turned and headed back to four to go be with Alex.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lester's POV

I returned to my apartment and entered my bedroom to find Elaina finishing braiding Alex's hair. Alex was also changed into silky looking pjs. I know she doesn't own these and I wondered if they were Elaina's.

"Ella and Steph went shopping for Alex when they found out she was sick" Elaina explained as she gestured to some shopping bags on the floor. I opened them and there were more silky pajamas, yoga pants, tanks tops and other comfortable looking clothes.

"I checked her clothes and gave them her sizes. I also gave her a sponge bath. I figured she'd be more comfortable with a woman doing it then Bobby. I've given them to several patients" Elaina continued.

Elaina worked with the sick and I know she worked closely with a lot of cancer patients sometimes playing nurse and caretaker.

I felt overwhelming gratitude to this woman and to Steph and Ella. They've made sure to take care of Alex in ways that I probably wouldn't have thought of. I realized that I had some amazing female friends and I was a lucky man.

"Thank you, Elaina. And please thank Steph and Ella as well" I said.

"No problem" Elaina said easily as she got up and left the room.

I climbed back into bed gently pulling Alex onto me and started telling her how amazing and brave I thought she was in Spanish. She let out a contented sigh and I picked back up the book and continued reading.

Ranger's POV

I could now see why Ace kept secrets from us. I still didn't like it. Her allegiance was still with the CIA and we needed it to be with us.

I knew that this would take time but if it didn't happen I doubt we could keep her on. If you don't trust the person you work with in our line of work people get hurt or worse.

Les already left to check on Ace but Tank, Bobby and I were still in the conference room discussing the new information given to us by Omega and Dante.

"This is some serious fucked-up heavy shit" said Bobby rubbing the back of his neck.

"Agreed. It also looks like Ace wants to be involved and the agency wants us involved" Tank pointed out.

"I have a feeling some of us may be going into the wind" Bobby said.

I nodded my agreement. "If we are going to be involved, we need to set ground rules with the agency otherwise they will run us over" I said.

Bobby and Tank nodded their agreement.

"It's up to every man to make their own decision but I promised Stephanie I would not take a mission in the wind that was longer than a couple of weeks and I'm going to keep that promise" I said.

"I don't want to be gone for more than a few weeks from Elaina. I haven't been in the wind since we've been together. I'm nervous how she will react" Bobby said. "At the same time, I can't look at those pictures and think about what is going to happen to a lot of innocent women if this network starts up again."

I nodded grimly to Bobby's assessment. I've been through a lot of fucked-up shit overseas. So have all the guys. I can't get those pictures of Ace out of my mind. The marks on her body were now burned into my brain.

It was hard to imagine that woman as the same one tossing around all my men with that glint in her eye and the playful smile. How she managed to mentally come back from that is beyond me.

How Les was able to look at those pictures was also beyond me. I don't know if I could see pictures of Stephanie like that. Just the thought of it felt like a hot iron being stabbed into my chest.

Thank god that Talov is dead and Ace was the one to kill him. If he was still alive Les would be half way around the world right now to take care of it.

"What the hell do you think Dante wanted Les for?" asked Tank.

"Probably knows that Les and Ace are together. Maybe it's a brotherly 'take care of our girl' type thing" offered Bobby.

"I doubt it" Tank said.

Bobby sighed "Yeah, me too."

"Let's have another meeting in a few days to discuss this more thoroughly once we've all had some time to think on it" I said.

Bobby and Tank nodded their agreement and we all left the conference room. I headed up to seven to change into some gym clothes so I could beat the shit out of a bag. I needed to really think about the possibility of going into the wind again.

I was also concerned about Ace going back into the wind. Would she be able to come back? How would Les handle it? Is she mentally tough enough to do this mission after all she's been through?

Fuck. This is the kind of shit I would love to talk to Stephanie about.

Alex's POV

My body hurt all over. I felt like my skin was covered in bruises just like it was when I was working the Talov op.

I then felt a gentle hand stroking my hair and I heard his soft deep voice and I realized he was reading to me. I turned me head and looked up at Les "What happened?" I asked. The last thing I remember is being in the gym and letting Ranger take me down.

"You have the flu, Angel. Your fever was really high so Bobby has been giving you some medicine to control the fever and a sedative because of the fever dreams you were having" he said softly.

I studied his face and notice a bruise on his cheek. I reached up and touched in gently with my hand "Did I hurt you?" I asked. I had problems with dreams before. It's been years but Dante would tell me that he had to physically restrain me because I would lash out.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?" he asked.

I thought about that for a moment. My muscles ached as well as my head. I felt weak and dizzy. "Out of it" I replied.

"It's almost 8 o'clock. You've been asleep all day, do you think you could eat something?" he asked.

I nodded and went to try and get up. "No!" he ordered. "I will get it" he said as he gently got off the bed and then helped me prop up on some pillows.

He came back with a bowl of soup, a small glass of ginger ale and some crackers. "It's carrot. Ella made it and trust me when I say it's awesome" he said to me.

I then realized as he put a tray over me that I was dressed in clothes that weren't mine and my hair was braided. I looked at him quizzically. He smiled and explained about Elaina, Steph and Ella.

I was able to eat a quarter of the soup and two crackers with a little ginger ale. Les cleaned up and left to return the dishes when I saw the book sitting in the bed. I recognized it.

It was "Pillars of the Earth" it was one of my favorites. I haven't read it since Iraq when I left my copy to Les. It just brought back to many memories and made me miss him too much. I picked it up slowly and opened it. There was a small note tucked into the front cover I gasped when I opened it and realized it was the note I left him all those years ago.

This was my book. He kept it! Hot tear started dripping down my face. I felt like my heart was going to burst through my chest. Les walked back in and froze when he saw me "What's wrong?" he asked.

I just held up the note "You kept it. After all these years, you kept it. You really did love me" I said in astonishment.

Les has told me over and over again that he loves me but I'm not sure I ever really truly believed that it was possible until now.

"Angel, I've loved you for eight years and only you. I tried throwing that damn book and note away a thousand times because I thought maybe then I could move on. Each time I tried I couldn't bring myself to do it because it was my only connection to you. I am so sorry that I cost you your career but having you back in my life, the real you…it's the best thing that has ever happened to me" he said as he gently sat down on the bed with me.

I threw my arms around him and continued to weep on his shirt. He gently stroked my back and whispered to me in Spanish how much he loves me. I held onto him tighter and he returned my hug.

"Alright Angel, we're going to talk all about this once your better. Right now I want you to rest" he said as gently moved me to lie down with my head on his chest. He picked up the book and started reading to me just like when I read to him in Kalar. I snuggled against him and fell asleep listening to his soft deep voice.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's been about two weeks since the distraction job and I was finally up and around and working out. Ranger pulled me off field work for another two weeks to make sure I regained my strength.

Les had been amazing while I was sick he cooked for me, helped me into the shower, dressed me, combed my hair, and of course read to me.

Elaina, Bobby and Steph were constant visitors and Bobby finally cleared me a few days ago for exercise. I've lost about ten pounds from the past two weeks and he said I need to put it back on in the right way so he told me that everything that I put into my mouth better have nutritional value and that I can exercise if I go slow.

Les and I were doing some light sparing on the mat when he froze and stared at the door. I turned around to see what he was looking at and I saw Ranger walking toward us with Dante.

"Dante!" I cried out. I ran toward him and jumped on him wrapping my arms and legs around him. He caught me easily in his arms and kissed my face. It felt so good to see someone from my past, someone who actually knows me. Even my little interaction with Omega that night of the distraction lifted my spirits.

"Ace! Your ass is feeling a little boney darling, I think we need to fatten you up" he said as he playfully smacking my ass as I dislodged myself from him.

"I am working on it. I want you to meet someone" I said practically bouncing on my toes I was so happy. "This is Lester Santos" I said introducing the two men.

Les ad Dante gave each other cold nods. What the hell? Have they met before? I glanced quickly between the two.

"Dante was here while you were ill to fill us in on the distraction job" Ranger explained.

I turned toward Les "You didn't mention that, I thought it was just Omega?"

"I didn't really think of it" Les said looking at me apologetically.

I clearly knew he was lying and he knew that I knew. That's code for "we will talk about this later, not in front of people." I gave him a nod and turned back to Dante.

"So why are you here now?" I asked.

"I am bringing you a job offer. The agency needs you for an op. I requested to bring it to you personally because I was state side and I missed you" Dante said giving me a warm smile.

I gave him a nod. Just then Dante took a swing at me I blocked it. Les ran to help me. "No!" I shouted.

"Stand down Santos" ordered Ranger.

Dante continued throwing hard fast strikes and I continued dodging and blocking. I threw some strikes of my own. We continued hard and fast. I was weaker after being sick but I was holding my own.

Dante apparently decided we were done so he took me to the ground hard. He landed on top of me. His eyes darkened and a small smile spread to his lips. I know that look. I could feel the evidence on my thigh.

"I've missed you" he whispered hotly in my ear.

I let out a breath and he rolled up easily to his feet. I followed suit.

"I'm glad to see that between the illness and civilian life you haven't gone completely soft yet" he said smoothly once we were on our feet.

"I want to hear about the op" I said simply.

"Let's go to the conference room" Ranger nodded.

Les , Dante and I followed Ranger up to five. Bobby and Tank were already there. Dante broke out a file and started discussing the op.

"This is a capture mission, we want to get in and out with our target alive, preferably unharmed. Pieter Bernt is the target we believe he has valuable information on the new human trafficking network being set up. He was close to Smirkov and Talov when he was alive. We shouldn't be gone longer than two weeks. We would leave two weeks from today" Dante explained.

"Who's point?" I asked. I know most of the CIA guys and I wanted to know who would be running this mission.

"I am" Dante said with a smile. "I specifically requested for you to be on the team and I believe Ranger's and Bobby's skills sets would be beneficial. So I have contracts for each of you" Dante said sliding documents to Ranger, Bobby and I.

"You have twenty-four hours to decide. I will be in touch" Dante said as he stood to leave.

"I don't need time. I'm in" I said turning to Dante.

"That's my girl" he said giving me a smile and handing me a pen.

I signed and handed back my contract. "I'll contact you tomorrow for your answers" Dante said looking at Bobby and Ranger. "Have a good day gentlemen, Ace" Dane said as he left.

Lester's POV

I really fucking hate Dante. He shows up here and I have to watch Alex be all excited to see him. He pulled that stupid move so he ended up on top of her. I couldn't hear what he said to her and she kept her face blank but I'm sure it was something I wouldn't like.

I knew Alex was going to take this mission. It was only two weeks and I know how desperately she wanted to do contract work. Also, considering the reason they were going after this guy I knew Alex would do anything to be a part of it.

I just really hated that Dante was going to be point. It was stupid and jealous. I haven't he told her that Dante tried to tell me that they were practically married.

I asked Alex to come back to our apartment on four so we could talk. We walked in and sat down in the living room.

"I should have told you about Dante being at the meeting. I just wanted to make sure you were better because he said some things to me which I think we need to discuss" I started.

She gave me a nod and I continued "Dante told me about your nightmares after the Talov mission, we also saw pictures of your body after you returned state side" I said slowly.

She stiffened "I didn't want you to ever see those. I'm sorry you had too" she said.

"Shit Alex! Why the fuck are you apologizing? It was horrible to see but it felt even worse knowing that I couldn't have saved you from that. That you did this mission to return the favor of getting me into the Rangers" I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Let's talk about the dreams. I think you were having similar ones when you had that really high fever. You kept mumbling in Russian. Dante told me that you used to call out for me to save you in your dreams" I said softly.

"Fucking Dante! He should have never told you that!" she said getting up in a rage.

"Shit! Les, I never thought you were coming to save me. When I was in Russia part of the way I kept my sanity through it all was coming up with a different narrative in my mind. I would think about you rushing into save me from Victor during one of his beatings. I often tried to pretend it was you when we were having sex. It was a tool to shield my mind from what we really going on and to keep me from just physically reacting and killing him. You were my memory that I used to be able to keep going. I would think of you and it would steel my resolve" she explained.

I sat back and ran my hands over my face "Dante also said something to the effect of that you built our relationship up in your head and that in the deep cover op world you and Dante are practically considered married" I said.

She paused for a moment and let out a deep breath.

"That's true, I suppose. We have as close of a relationship as two deep cover agents can have. But, I'm not a deep cover agent anymore. Dante and I don't know anything about each other's pasts or families. I never loved Dante. I loved you. I loved you for eight years and I admit that I did probably build our relationship up in my head. It became a comforting fantasy to me. But Les, these past few weeks have been better than any fantasy that I ever could have thought of. I love you and you're the only man I have ever wanted" she said.

When she finished I grabbed her roughly and kissed her hard. I have been waiting years to hear those words out of her mouth. I loved this woman and this is the first time she said she was in love with me. She talked about how she _loved _me in Kalar but it was never present tense.

I heard her sigh as she ran her hands over my arms and around my neck pulling me closer. We haven't had sex in two weeks because of how ill Alex was and by the way she was tugging at my shorts she was clearly feeling better.

I moaned when I felt her tongue. I picked her up wrapping her legs around my waist, she was grinding her hips up against me and my body was responding. I stripped off her shirt and began kissing down her neck while Alex was softly moaning.

Just then I heard Woody's southern accent "Lester! Boss man wants to…" Woody trailed off as his mouth fell open as he saw me holding Alex without a shirt. Her legs firmly wrapped around my waist and my mouth sucking on her neck.

He froze staring at us.

"Woody, either join in or get the fuck out!" shouted Alex as she turned and looked over her shoulder.

Woody turned abruptly and walked out. Alex turned to me and said "If you even think about stopping, I will shoot you."

She had no reason to be concerned; there is no way in fuck I was going to stop.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bobby's POV

Ranger had just called me to tell me he was signing the contract. I was on my way back from examining Alex to make sure she was healthy enough for this mission. She's not ideal but she promised to follow my orders to the letter until we leave.

This is a refreshing change for me. Usually the men don't listen to me unless I give them a direct order and then I have to continuously follow up. Elaina and Steph…well they're ten times worse than the men.

When I talked to Alex about what she should be doing nutritionally and exercise wise to ready her body to go back into the wind she actually took notes. I knew that she would do absolutely everything in her power to get ready for this mission. I was still planning on following up with her but I also know that Les will be on her ass.

I wonder how he feels about Alex going into the wind? It's got to be weird. We were the ones who always went away. Our significant others were supposed to stay here, stay safe and wait for us. This has got to be a strange role reversal for him.

On the other hand being with Alex in general has to be strange for him. I've known Les for ten years and I have never seen him in a real relationship before now. Maybe when we first met he had women he dated but he never really cared about any of them. Once we got out of the military Les has followed a strict one night only policy with women…and he never actually stays the night.

I wish I could say I was much better. I had a few more relationships but nothing meaningful and the past few years before meeting Elaina I pretty much adhered to Les's plan. I think that may have been one of the reasons he had trouble warming up to Elaina at first. Les and I had similar life styles and we spent a large amount of our free time together.

Once I met Elaina my life completely changed. I wanted to spend every free moment I had with her. I started realizing that on Friday nights I would rather be drinking wine on the couch with my woman then going to a bar. I realized I was in love pretty quickly and thank god she figured out that she loved me shortly after that.

We have only been together five months and I knew me going into the wind was going to be a big test in our relationship. I promised myself that if we got through this, I was going to put the money I earned towards a ring. I know it's soon but I can't imagine my life without her.

I decided to run to the store so I could surprise her with dinner tonight. I was also planning on asking her how she would feel about me going into the wind.

By the time Elaina came in from work I had finished dinner and lit candles. She came in and smiled at me "What did I do to deserve this?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"I wanted to do something nice for you" I said as I pulled her into me and inhaled her perfume as I nuzzled her neck.

She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me in a way that made me want to say the hell with dinner and drag her into the bedroom.

She pulled away and took off her jacket while I poured her a glass of wine. We sat down to dinner and I was trying to get the courage to tell her about me possibly leaving. So instead of me just coming out and saying it I just stayed strangely quiet.

Elaina sighed and put down her fork and gave me a hard look "Out with it Bobby! You're driving me crazy" she said.

"How would you feel if I told you that I'm going into the wind?" I asked.

"Is that what you're telling me?" she asked.

"I have an offer. I would leave in two weeks and I would be gone for about two weeks" I said.

"That takes us right up to Christmas. How important is this mission? Is this something you feel like you have to do?" she asked.

I nodded slowly.

I needed to do this mission. I know I would be an asset to Dante's team and I wanted to help to make sure that this human trafficking network never starts up.

"I have some conditions" she said as she folded her arms.

I suppressed a smile as I nodded at her. God I love this woman.

"I'm cancelling my plans to spend Christmas in Boston. I will be staying here the entire time you're gone. I want to be here and see you as soon as you get back" she started.

I felt my smile break through "Of course" I said reassuring her.

"I'm not finished" she said stopping me. "You are also going to be spending every free second you have with me before you leave" she said.

I nodded again. "Baby, I love you so much. All I want is to be with you" I said.

She got up from her chair and walked around to me. She straddled my legs as she sat in my lap wrapping her arms around me "Then show me" she whispered.

That was all I need to hear. I kissed her deeply and carried her to the bedroom where I would gladly show her how much I loved her and how much I appreciated that she was able to accept me and my life style.

Alex's POV

I was going to follow Bobby's advice to make sure I was in the best shape possible before going into the wind. I wish Les was coming with me but maybe it's for the best.

I'm used to working alone. Even on missions when I was the CIA contact and worked with a team, my part was always done alone. I think working with a team is going to be challenging enough without having the distraction of having Les there.

I know he can take care of himself. He did three tours, two with the Rangers and has been on countless missions but I would still worry about him if he was with me.

I guess I will eventually have to get over it, but I think it's good that I can get at least one mission under my belt as a team member and contract worker before introducing another complication. I wonder if Dante thought about this when he asked me to be on his team and not Les?

Dante has always taken good care of me when we were together. Even though we don't talk about our pasts or really anything all that personal, he knows me well and sometimes knows my needs better than I do. I wouldn't be surprised if he purposefully kept Les off this one to give me a chance to acclimate properly to being on a team.

I was still pissed that he told Les I cried out for Les to save me. He knows the techniques that I used to keep my sanity in Russia. I hated that he tried to manipulate the situation to make it seem like I expected Les to save me. I was the only one who could save me at that point and I did save myself.

Finally telling Les that I loved him seemed to solidify are relationship. Now I was starting to wonder if it was strange that we were still living together. This isn't the way normal couples do things and that's what we're trying to be so shouldn't I be looking into my own place?

I decided that I would worry about this later. I wanted to spend as much time with Les as I could before leaving. I have to admit I was really excited about going back into the wind. It's where I thrived and weirdly enough the place I felt most at home.

Les was really good to me the weeks leading up to me leaving. We worked out hard and he helped me with my nutrition by cooking for me considering I couldn't be trusted in that department. We made love several times a day trying to get our fill of each other before the inevitable separation.

He seemed nervous to let me out of his sight. I guess that was understandable considering the way I disappeared on him the first time. I loved him and I was accepting my new life. I know I would have had a much harder time adjusting if I didn't have Les. He's become my world and I know that it can't be healthy. I think getting back to missions and continuing working at RangeMan will help me really create my own life.

It was the morning that I was leaving. I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I was feeling good. I put back on some of the weight that I lost. My gear was packed and I had the feeling of excitement building in my stomach. I was looking forward to this.

I rolled over to stare at my handsome…boyfriend? I guess that's what he is. I just feel like he's more than that. I only had about two hours before I had to leave.

Les and I originally agreed that my sleep was important before leaving because you never know how much you're going to get once you're in the wind.

I can't sleep and I don't want to waste the little time I had left with Les. I gently climbed onto Les and began kissing his chest and neck. I heard him start to moan and felt his body react to mine. "Can't sleep Angel?" He asked as he brought his hands up to my hips.

"No and I don't want to waste our last few hours" I whispered.

"Thank god" Les said as he flipped me on my back and kissed me deeply. He pulled off my t-shirt and began kissing me everywhere I let out a contented sigh and let myself get lost in the touch of this amazing man.

Lester's POV

Alex and I spent our last few hours making love. I held her in my arms and kissed her perfect lips telling her in Spanish how amazing she was and how much I loved her.

I didn't want her to make up a fantasy about our lives together anymore to get her through tough missions. I wanted her to think about coming home to our life together to get her through tough missions.

We showered together and Alex dressed in RangeMan black. "I feel strange. This isn't normally how I prep for missions" she said starting at herself in the mirror.

"I know this is different, but I think you're going to enjoy working with Ranger and Bobby. The''re damn good at what we do" I said.

She let out a breath and nodded. Her body was practically vibrating with excitement her eyes sparkled as she looked at me "I think it's time" she said breaking into a gorgeous smile.

I nodded and pulled her roughly to me. "I love you" I said and then kissed her until we were both breathless.

She moaned as I broke the kiss "Damn soldier. You know how to send a girl off to battle." She gently took my face in her small hands and kissed me gently and whispered "I love you."

I could never hear those words enough. I broke into a grin "Come one badass, it's time to send you off" I said taking her hand.

Seeing her this excited made me happy. I was glad she was going to be able to do something she loved. There was also a part of me that wished she didn't love doing scary dangerous shit, but who am I to talk? If a contract was slid across that table to me I would have signed it.

It will be strange being on the other side of being in the wind. She's just going to be gone and I won't be able to contact her. I'm supposed to be the one that goes away. Waiting for news on the other side is going to SUCK.

We walked into the garage and Steph, Ranger, Bobby, Elaina and Tank were already down there. Steph was in pajamas looking pissed off. I take it that learning Ranger was going back in the wind didn't go over well.

Elaina was dressed for work, her face a mask of cold indifference. Tank, Bobby and Ranger all had blank faces on. I turned and looked at Alex who was smiling with shining eyes.

I watched as a black van pulled up and Dante jumped out of the passenger seat. Fucking great. He of course had to come personally.

Dante eyed Alex up and down and said "You look like one of them" as he approached her brushing the hair from her face. I swallowed my rage.

"I am one of them" she pointed out with a grin. Yes she is fucker, I thought giving Dante a level look as I placed my hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Are we ready?" Dante asked looking around.

Bobby and Ranger nodded and turned to say their goodbyes to their women. Bobby kissed Elaina, whispered in her ear and then kissed her forehead and told her he loved her. She granted him a small smile and said she loved him too.

Ranger was talking earnestly to Steph and I watched as her pissed off face slowly melted away and a tear fell from her eye. Ranger sighed and grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She threw her arms around him and then her legs hugging him with her entire body. He hugged back and then dislodged himself from her embrace and placed her back on the ground. He told her he loved her and kissed her forehead. "Don't get shot!" she called after him.

Ranger turned and grinned at Steph and replied "Don't go too crazy."

I turned and looked at Alex. She let out a laugh and launched herself at me I caught her in my arms and kissed her hard. "I love you. Don't start hanging out with skanks again while I'm gone soldier" she said with a smile.

I kissed her again "I love you too. Don't have too much fun out there Angel" I said.

I put her down and Dante was staring at us. He walked over and picked up her bag for her "Ready, Ace?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can get that" she said gesturing to the bag.

"You may be a mercenary now but that doesn't mean chivalry is dead" he said smoothly as he guided her toward the van with a hand casually placed on the back of her neck.

I really fucking hated this guy. He opened the door for her and helped her into the van. Bobby and Ranger jumped in and the doors closed and the van took off.

Tank slapped my back and gave me a look "You're off line today" he said as he turned to head back upstairs.

Elaina shot Steph and I an empathetic look and walked to her car to head to work.

Steph trudged over to me and said "Wanna come up stairs and eat ice cream and get wine drunk?" she asked.

"It's 8am" I pointed out.

"Is that a no?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Fuck it. Let's do this Beautiful" I said and we headed up to seven.

We got into the apartment and Steph opened up the freezer and handed me a Ben and Jerry's Containers of Mint Cookie and Phish Food.

I opened up a bottle of wine and poured two very full glasses. We sat on the couch and Steph rested her head on my shoulder.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ranger and I just got into it a little bit over this mission" she said. "I couldn't let him go away with me being mad."

"Does that mean your argument is over?" I asked.

Steph snorted "It means that it's paused until he gets back. I can't stay mad at him while he's gone and I didn't want our last moment together to be about us fighting" she sighed.

"Let's not talk about me. I want to talk about you. What's up with the government dude being all up on your woman's shit?" Steph asked giving me a look as she nudged me in the ribs.

"Thank you!" I shouted. "I hate that fucking prick. He's always looking for excuses to be around her and touch her. I would love to break his hands so he can learn to keep his fucking hands to himself" I said angrily.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. I think we all notice the way he was staring at her. She clearly knows him though am I right?" Steph asked.

Steph is amazing at reading people and situations. She has this instinct which we all call her "spidey sense." She doesn't miss much.

I shifted slightly "I guess he's her ex-boyfriend" I said slowly.

"Holy shit! No way! That must_ kill_ you" Steph sat back and cackled.

"Thank you for your sympathy" I grumbled.

Steph laughed again "Les, I'm sorry! It's just you never had any interest in having a relationship and then Alex turns up and your already living together. Who knew you would go from complete player to practically married? It's just weird to see you jealous. I guess if you were going to fall for someone I'm glad it's someone as difficult as you" she said with a grin. "Not to mention someone with a seriously hot ex who still wants her" she said laughing.

"Do you really think that guy's good looking?" I asked nervously.

Steph laughed again "Yes, Les he is good looking, but Alex seems to only to have eyes for you. I actually heard her tell you she loved you, don't you believe her?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. I can tell she means it. I felt like something finally clicked for us. I don't know if she was fighting it or just confused by it, but I feel like she's finally giving in to me" I said with a smile as Steph refilled my wine glass.

I meant it too. Alex and my relationship had taken a turn in the past few weeks. She was more open to me and she has become more affectionate. I also felt she was becoming much more present in our sex life.

The sex with Alex was always amazing but I could tell she was using it to distract her from what was really going on in her life. The last few weeks it changed, I don't even know how to explain it she didn't seem like she was trying to forget something she was just enjoying being with me.

Steph and I spent the rest of the morning eating ice cream and getting wine drunk. We both ended up falling asleep around noon. I woke up and thought about the way Dante brushed the hair out of Alex's face. May be I needed to stop drinking and start hitting shit.

I know I trusted Alex but I sure as shit didn't trust Dante and I didn't like the way he looked at her as she walked away from me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ranger's POV

We were on a plane to Germany where we will begin prepping for the mission, from there we would be heading to Turkey where we would do recon and pick up our target.

I was glad that my goodbye with Steph was not tainted by our argument. I know I made a mistake by not opening up about going into the wind as more of a discussion. I simply told her I would be going.

I may have also waited until yesterday to do it. I knew she would be upset and I guess I just avoided the confrontation.

Fucking Bobby and Elaina didn't help matters. Bobby apparently went straight to Elaina before agreeing to the contract and "discussed it." When Steph heard this she really flipped her shit. She didn't understand why Bobby could have an open discussion with his woman before taking the contract but I just felt the need to drop it on her.

I should have approached it differently. I didn't want to see Steph upset or in a rage …even though she was sexy as hell when she was angry so I avoided it until I couldn't avoid it anymore. I'm just not used to making a decision as a couple. I'm used to making my own.

As much as I hated to admit it, Steph was right. It was time for us to start making decisions as a unit instead of two individuals. I know that it's going to take work and I'm looking forward to getting back to her so we can finish this argument and put it behind us.

I was sitting next to Bobby who was in his zone. I glanced to my left and saw Dante talking intently to Ace. He then rested his hand on her thigh as he whispered to her. She smiled pleasantly then crossed her legs to have him remove his hand.

He did so smoothly and then continued his conversation. I glanced at Bobby who returned my look. He saw it too.

I don't care how much of a badass motherfucker this Dante is, if he continues to disrespect Ace and Les, Bobby and I will have to handle it. I glanced at Ace and she appeared to be holding her own. She was polite and friendly but rejected any physical contact.

We landed in Germany and we needed to change before heading to the hotel where we would check in under aliases. We were each handed a file. Bobby and I were friends from college on vacation. Ace and Dante were a newlywed couple on their European honeymoon.

When he told her about their cover Ace stiffened "We couldn't be brother and sister?" she asked as she put on the wedding bands that Dante handed her.

"What would be the fun in that?" Dante asked grinning.

The agency made sure that the hotel had us in adjoining rooms so that we can plan together without being seen as going into and out of each other's rooms.

Bobby and I went into work mode. Our cover was easy considering we've been friends for so long. We both changed into jeans and t-shirts. Ace came out dressed in leggings, boots and a short gray sweater dress. She looked beautiful. Dante emerged in khakis and a button down polo shirt with glasses. He eyed Ace clearly appreciating what he was seeing.

He held out his arm to Ace who gave Bobby and me a nod and then they left for the hotel first. We were to hand around and follow in approximately 30 minutes.

"He's applying some serious pressure" Bobby said giving me a look. "It's starting to remind me of you and Steph when she was with Morelli…only I don't fucking hate you."

I let out a bark of laughter and nodded my agreement "I don't know what he's trying to pull. He's a deep cover agent and she's not anymore. It's not like it would ever turn out like Steph and I" I pointed out.

"Maybe he's only looking for one thing and that's a real dick move to fuck with someone's relationship just for sex" Bobby said.

I nodded.

We headed to the hotel and went up to our room. Within minutes the adjoining door flew open and Ace walked in. "Let's start planning, this isn't actually a fucking vacation" she said giving Bobby and me a smirk.

Ace really enjoyed this shit. I could tell. We walked into their room and I noticed that there was only a king size bed. This was definitely Dante's doing.

Ace had grilled fish, steamed vegetables and coffee set up for us. We all sat down to eat and Ace immediately started peppering Dante with questions about the op. Dante held up his hands and replied that we should finish dinner before getting into it.

I could tell Ace was getting impatient with Dante putting her off. After dinner Dante broke out plans and we began discussing strategies for grabbing Bernt.

We talked late into the night and then finally broke for bed. Bobby said goodnight and when he called Ace Alex, Dante whirled around.

"He calls you Alex?" Dante asked.

"He does. So?" Alex responded.

"I just never heard anyone call you anything but Ace" he said explained.

"That was my old life. My new one, some people actually use my name" she said as she said goodnight to Bobby and I and went into the bathroom to wash up.

Alex's POV

Dante was trying my patience. He has already made it clear that I would be welcomed back in his bed. I haven't taken him up on his offer so I assumed he would drop it.

He knew I was with Les. I was pissed that he had planned for us to portray a married couple. There were plenty of other aliases we could have used.

I washed up in the bathroom and changed into tank top and shorts. I walked out of the bathroom and Dante went past me to wash up. I climbed into bed and then I felt Dante climb in after me.

"I will shoot you in your fucking testicles if you don't stay on your own side" I threatened.

Dante softly laughed while leaning over to kiss me softly on the forehead "Goodnight killer. I will respect your rules" he said as he rolled back over.

I knew Dante would respect my space if he said I would. I fell asleep easily.

I woke up when I heard the sound of a door handle. I immediately reached for my gun and Dante did the same. Both Dante and I were sitting up in bed pointing our guns at the door. Bobby and Ranger were standing there with both sets of eyebrows raised.

I glanced at Dante and realized that he was now shirtless, I slowly lifted up the sheet and peaked beneath and realized he wasn't wearing anything below either. "Motherfucker!" I shouted as I scrambled out of bed.

Dante laughed "It's not like you haven't seen it all before Ace. I don't remember you being this skittish."

"Where the hell did your shorts and t-shirt go? That's what you were wearing when we went to sleep!" I pointed out.

"You threatened my testicles if I crossed your imaginary line, which I didn't. You never said I had to wear clothes" he said flashing me a grin.

Bobby cleared his throat to remind us that they were still in the room.

"Well, new fucking rule if we're sharing a bed you have to be dressed" I said.

"I don't remember you having all these rules. Civilian life must not be agreeing with you" Dante taunted.

"I'm going to go for a run. I'll be ready to continue strategizing by 0900" I said.

Dante should actually be giving the orders but he let this one slide. I was flustered and annoyed that Dante was playing these games in front of my boyfriend's friends. I know what he's doing and he's pissing me off. He's also point on this mission and we have a job to do and right now that job is my focus.

I can thrive in the wind, I can focus in the wind and right now I was going to do just that. I would deal with Dante another time.

I ran about eight miles in the cold when I went back to the hotel. I felt like I was able to burn off my aggravation. Dante was waiting outside the hotel.

He broke into a grin when he saw me and walked up to me taking my face in his warm hands "Don't blow our cover" he whispered hotly. I gave him a warm smile and then he kissed me sliding his tongue into my mouth.

I felt my blood start to boil with rage as he wrapped his arms around me grinding his body against mine. I returned his kiss and then broke away smiling. I grabbed his hand making it look like I was leading his up to our room to finish what we started. I felt Dante's hand on my ass and I gently took it and held it in my own hand pulling him closer to me.

We entered a full elevator and Dante gently kissed my neck. I pulled him by the hand out of the elevator and he continued his assault on my neck as I opened our hotel room door.

Bobby and Ranger were waiting on us but I didn't fucking care. I was livid. I immediately went into attack mode kneeing Dante hard in the testicles then flipping him over me so he was on his back. I drew my gun "ENOUGH!" I roared.

Bobby and Ranger were immediately on their feet.

"Dante, I will not tolerate any more of your games. We're here for a reason. We need to get this guy. Another network cannot be set up again. Not after everything we did six years ago" I said still aiming my gun at his head.

The room was still with Bobby and Ranger not moving and Dante lying on his back with his hands raised.

"You're right. I forgot how personal this was to you. Ace, I'm sorry. Let's just focus on the mission from now on" Dante said rolling smoothly to his feet.

"It's done. We will not speak of this again" I said as I put down the gun. "I'm showering, we will reconvene in 30. Agreed?"

All three men gave me solemn nods.

Lester's POV

Alex has been gone for three days and it's been agony. How the fuck does Steph do this? I decided I was going to spend the evening drinking beer and playing video games…again.

I walked down the hall to Bobby's to borrow a video game. We each have spare keys to each other's apartment.

I opened the door and walked around to the living room. To my surprise Elaina was sitting on the couch with tears running down her face. "Shit! Sorry Thumbelina, I didn't realize you were here!" I said awkwardly.

"Lester! Sorry, yeah I'm staying here while Bobby's gone" she exclaimed as she quickly wiped her eyes.

Fuck. I hate it when women cry. Especially tough chicks like Steph and Elaina. Don't even get me started about Alex. She's only cried once around me when she was really sick and it was like getting stabbed repeatedly watching those tears fall from her bright eyes.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I sat down on the couch next to her and asked "You missing Bobby?"

She sighed and I put my arms around her pulling her to my chest.

"It's the not knowing. I can handle being separated. I've gone away for work multiple times but I've always been able to call and we always knew where the other one was and what they're doing. Just thinking that he could be out there being shot at right now is really fucking with my head" she explained as she let me hug her.

"Listen, this is my first time being on the other side of this. Having someone you care about in the wind while you're waiting for news at home sometimes can be even harder then actually going away. I think about Alex all day and all night. I worry, pace and generally freak out all day. This is completely normal. The morning they left Steph and I gorged on ice cream and got wine drunk at 8am" I admitted.

Elaina snorted "Really?" she said.

"Yeah. Thumbelina, RangeMan is a family and you're a part of that now. You can talk to us and depend on us especially when Bobby is in the wind. We will be able to understand and we can be your support system" I said kissing her head.

"Come on, we're going back to my place and ordering take out. I won't even play video games and we can watch Mad Men if you want" I said as I pulled her off the couch. Bobby once told me it was her favorite show and he thinks she has a thing for Don Draper.

I took her back to my place and called Steph to come down and join us. Misery loves company; we all might as well be together.

Steph came downstairs and sat down in a chair at the island. "I'm really glad you guys called" she said. "It's been kind of depressing staying on seven without Ranger. I almost housed an entire box of Tastycakes last night when I couldn't sleep. Not to mention that amount of Ben and Jerry's I've ingested in the past three days. I swear I'm going to put on twenty pounds if they don't get back soon. How are you guys dealing?" moaned Steph.

Elaina gave her a sympathetic smile "I've been hitting the gym twice a day and working overtime so I can come home dead tired and just pass out. Unfortunately, I'm still not able to sleep unless I start drinking. I started taking shots of vodka around 2am last night" Elaina admitted.

"I was up to four in the mourning playing Mario Cart. Elaina caught me sneaking into Bobby's to get Grand Theft Auto which was going to be my plan for passing the time tonight" I admitted.

I passed out beers to the two women and we all clinked bottles.

"Let's not do this alone anymore" Steph said. "I mean we're all living in the same building there's no need for the three of us to feel lonely in individual apartments."

I nodded my agreement and Elaina also agreed.

I guess the three of us we're going to start spending a lot more time together.

I called and ordered us Thai food while we all shared are most embarrassing thoughts and coping mechanisms. By the time the food came we were all several beers deep and laughing with each other. It was the first time I've relaxed in days.

I started telling stories about Ranger and Bobby to the girls from our early days in the Rangers and I could tell they were really enjoying them. I even broke out some old pictures of all of us. I also realize that this will come back to me and some humiliating form once Ranger and Bobby find out but I would do anything to see these two women smile.

After we ate the three of us were on the couch and sometime between the Daily Show and the Colbert Report we all fell asleep. I slept dreaming of Alex with my arms wrapped around Steph and Elaina who both fell asleep on my chest.

Bobby's POV

Holy fuck I think Ace was literally about to kill Dante. When Ranger and I came in the room this morning I wasn't surprised to see Ace and Dane in the same bed. It was big enough and I didn't think it was a big deal.

That is until Ace realized Dante was naked. I don't think I've ever seen a woman get out of bed that fast. She moved like she was on fire. I saw her rage slowly building right underneath the surface as she asked him what the hell he did with his clothes.

He continued taunting her and trying to bait her but she wasn't letting him, even though we could all tell he was getting to her.

She was trying hard to hold her temper. I thought the run was probably a good idea until I realized Dante was forcing her hand by pretending to be a newlywed husband publically groping his new bride. Ranger and I watched them out the window. He made sure that it would compromise their cover is didn't play along.

We watched him approach her, kissing her passionately and running his hands down her body. We watched Alex play along but we knew she wasn't going to be happy. Ranger and I purposefully went into their room to make sure that she was okay.

The anger that radiated from her when she kneed Dante then flipped him was frightening. I hope that dude didn't want to have children because after Ace's knee I'm not sure it would be possible. Well, I guess it was unnecessary for Ranger and me to step in. Ace could clearly take care of herself.

Dante did apologize when it seemed to finally click how personal this mission was to her. How could he remember those pictures and not know that she was going to be on edge during this mission?

She was acting like a complete professional despite all her personal baggage and this asshole was trying to play fucking games with her. It pissed me off and this dude has no idea how lucky he is that Les isn't here.

Dante continued to look apologetic when Ace returned from the bathroom. She poured herself some coffee and ate some fruit while we all gathered around the table to review the new intel about Bernt's personal habits in Turkey.

She said it was over and she acted like it was when she came out of the bathroom. So we all pretended she didn't just knee the guy who was running point in the balls. Dante also acted like nothing happened. I guess this was them being professional.

We started talking about different grab points and finally a plan started to form. Everything seemed to be coming together and we had a list of questions to send to our contact in Turkey to gather more intel.

The next the few days passed without incident. Ace and Dante continued to act like professionals and we were able to gather more intel and come up with a solid plan. Ace was really enjoying herself. It's like somehow she was more alive while she was here. It was interesting to watch. We were now on our way to Istanbul to get our man.

Things were coming together and I started to think that we may actually make it home in time for Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ranger's POV

After Ace put Dante in his place all the games ceased and it became all about the business at hand. Dante, Ace, Bobby and I worked surprisingly well together for the next week or so in Germany. If it wasn't for Dante blatantly trying to make a move on Les's woman I would actually respect the hell out of the guy.

I admit that it's hypocritical considering how I used to hit on Steph when she was with Morelli but Les is my cousin and Ace is his woman.

If Ace needed me to intervene I would be glad to do it. After watching Ace flip Dante on his back and draw her gun on him I decided that she probably didn't need Bobby and I as back up. I also realized that I did not want to piss this woman off. This bitch was straight up lethal.

We have been doing recon in Istanbul for four days while we set up the op. I have to admit it has been a privilege to work beside Ace and Dante. Bobby and I agreed that we've never seen anyone operate at the same caliber as Dante and Ace on any previous mission. The level that they were working at was incredible.

Both Dante and Ace had the ability to completely disappear in a crowd or stand out depending on the necessity. Ace was especially impressive. She could practically melt into a different person right before your eyes.

Even the way she walked changed. The way she normally walked back in Trenton was feminine with a slight swing to her hips but not as obvious. When she walked into the hotel bar to pick up Smirkov she had the kind of gate men noticed. It screamed walking sex. Her walk also changes when she working. She goes into soldier mode, no swing of the hips just a powerful walk with her head held high. It said "don't fuck with me." There seemed to be another thousand variations of those in between which she used depending on the part she was playing.

We have all been putting in long hours with little sleep. Ace had the worst of it considering we were using several of her contacts in Istanbul to pull this off. The problem was that her contacts only trusted and wanted to work with her. If any of the rest of us showed up at any of the meets they would back out. Therefore Ace was doing the most leg work for the op so she barely slept more than two hours a night in the last four days.

Bobby being the medic was keeping a close eye on her. He said that she was operating on adrenaline and would crash as soon as the op was over. Thank god that was today. I wasn't sure how many days she could continue at this pace. We were both surprised on how high her spirits were during this entire operation. She was practically glowing while we worked. She was truly in her element.

The plan was set. Bernt visited the same coffee shop every morning while typing furiously on his iphone. He would then put it in his pocket and walk down the same street toward the market every day.

Dante would accidently bump into Bernt and pick his pocket. I wasn't sure he could do it but he demonstrated on Bobby and me multiple times. Neither of us felt a thing. I still have no idea how the hell he did it.

Dante would then pass the phone to Alex who would chase after Bernt claiming that Bernt forgot his phone in the coffee shop. Our sources told us that Bernt was constantly forgetting things and that it annoyed the hires up to know end.

Alex would stop Bernt by speaking French which they both knew right in front of a certain store front that a contact of Alex's was letting up use. The shop was under construction so it would look like no one was in there and the entrance was partially blocked by an alley.

Once Alex stopped Bernt and engaged him in conversation, Bobby would open the door to the closed shopped and inject Bernt with a strong sedative that would knock him out for hours. Alex and Bobby would pull Bernt into the shop and exit out the back where Dante and I would be waiting in a car. We load Bernt into the trunk and then drive straight to a private airfield out of the city.

We would board a plane and fly directly to London where we would hand Bernt off to some other agents who would escort him to Langley. Alex, Dante, Bobby and I would then head to Washington for debriefing. We should be back in Trenton by Christmas night.

I really wanted to spend Christmas with Stephanie and to be able to call my daughter Julie who lives with her mother in Miami. I hated the thought of not being able to talk to my baby girl on Christmas. I've already missed so many being deployed.

We were all in position. We all had our trackers on so we could watch each other's movements on our phones. I watched as Dante's dot moved into the coffee shop and held there. Alex was already in the shop sipping a coffee. Bobby was in position in the closed shop.

Dante lifted Bernt's phone easily and passed it off to Ace. I could see his dot moving fast to me at the rally point. Dante came up beside me and we nodded at each other. I watched as Ace's dot moved down the street.

"Approaching target" Alex came over the wire. I saw her dot stop right before the door to the shop as she called out in French. I heard a man respond in French sounding happy to talk to her.

Just then I heard Bobby whisper "I'm moving in" over the wire.

I watched as Bobby and Ace's dot went into the shop. I heard a door open and Bobby was carrying Bernt over his shoulder. Ace was walking casually beside him. "Let's move" said Dante. Bobby and I loaded Bernt into the trunk and we headed for the airport.

We got on a large private plane cuffing and restraining Bernt who was still unconscious and from what Bobby said would be until after we landed.

Once we were safely in the air, Dante broke out a bottle of champagne and poured us each a glass "to one of the smoothest missions I've ever been a part of. Gentlemen, Ace it was an honor and privilege working with you" Dante toasted.

We all agreed and clinked glasses. Bobby and I shook hands with Dante and each other and we all hugged and kissed Ace. I have a new respect for her after watching her work. Les really found an amazing woman and I was happy he knew it.

We landed and London and handed Bernt off without incident. We bordered our plane to Washington and Bobby and I each went into our zones while Dante spoke softly to Ace.

Lester's POV

Alex, Ranger and Bobby were still in the wind and covering for Ranger and Bobby at work was becoming difficult. We had client meeting after client meeting and Tank and I being partners were doing our best to juggle everything. Stephanie has even started helping by attending meetings with Tank.

One night Tank and I were going over the dinner meetings with prospective clients the next few days and we realized that we had two booked on the same night at the same time.

"I have a relationship with Rosenburg. He's looking to expand and wants us involved in his new jewelry stores. He specifically requested that Bomber be there as well" Tank said.

I nodded my agreement. I knew that Tank was the one to usually handle Henry Rosenburg so it made sense. I was jealous that he got to have Steph for the evening. That means I would have to fly solo.

"So I'll take the new guys" I said picking up a file "Looks like a rich client who wants an at home security system and if we do this right we may expand to the office building that he owns" I said browsing the file.

Tank nodded "This could turn out to be a big client. There is an issue" Tank began "you need to bring a date to this fancy dinner meeting. The guy's name is Mark Wyatt, he's forty-five and is recently married to a twenty-seven year old former beauty queen. Rumor has it he's the jealous type. You need to bring a woman and not appear single. It would be ideal if Alex suddenly reappeared but from the information I received from the agency they won't be back in time" Tank said giving me a look.

"Then can I steal Bomber?" I asked.

Tank shook his head.

"Well shit Tank! What the fuck do you want me to do then?" I asked.

"I was thinking you could ask Elaina for a favor" Tank said mildly.

"Elaina! Why the hell would I take Elaina?" I asked.

"She has a connection to this place considering her boyfriend is a partner here, her foundation works with RangeMan on helping veterans and she knows how to deal with clients considering she spends half her time hitting people up for money. She'd be perfect. I also happen to know Bobby has been interested in starting to incorporate her more into the business" Tank explained.

"Incorporating her into the business? Why would he care about that?" I asked.

"I think he's looking at RangeMan as a family business" Tank said giving me a knowing look.

"Holy fuck! Is he really planning on marrying her? Why the hell didn't he tell me?" I exclaimed. Bobby was my best friend I was slightly hurt that Tank knew before me.

"He hasn't said anything out right but it's pretty obvious" Tank said evenly. Omniscient motherfucker.

Tank has always been ridiculously good at reading people and situations. He always seems to know more than anyone else. Sometimes it could be really annoying considering this meant he was usually right.

"Okay, I'll ask her" I conceded.

Tank snorted "Good luck with that."

"What the hell man! You said Bobby wants her to be involved!" I pointed out.

"He does. I never said she wanted to be involved" Tank said laughing at my face.

Well shit.

I walked down to Bobby's apartment and knocked on the door as I entered. Elaina was curled up on the couch reading her kindle with a glass of wine in hand. She raised her eyebrows when I entered. "Hey Elaina" I greeted.

"Wasn't expecting you Lester, grab a glass" she said gesturing to the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and poured myself wine and the refreshed her glass.

"I need a favor. I need you to attend a client meeting with me tomorrow night. It's just a dinner, RangeMan will pay" I said trying to make this meeting sound appealing.

"No thank you" she replied evenly.

"Elaina, I think Bobby wants you to be more involved in RangeMan. This is the perfect way to do so" I tried.

"I have my own business, one that keeps me busy. I am proud of Bobby and RangeMan but it's not my business it's his. I have my own career and I'm not looking for another one" she replied smoothly.

"Elaina, I need you. RangeMan needs you. What do I have to do?" I begged.

She looked thoughtful for a moment "I will come to this meeting with you tomorrow. If you come to a cocktail party with me on Friday where I'm going to be soliciting donations" she said with a small smile.

"Don't you usually go with Greg when Bobby's not around?" I asked. Greg Peters was Elaina's business partner and long time friend.

"He's bringing his partner. You remember Justin?" she asked. I nodded Greg and Justin are recently married after being together seven years.

"It's a deal Thumbelina but you better bring you're A game tomorrow night" I warned.

"Fine, business or cocktail?" she asked.

"Business RangeMan style, which means all black" I said. She may have rolled her eyes. "Be ready at seven sharp" I said as I dropped a kiss on her head.

"Want to stay and watch Mad Men?" she asked.

I gave her a smile "Sure Thumbelina, I said refilling my wine glass and settling back into the couch.

The next night at seven o'clock I knocked on Bobby's door and Elaina opened it immediately. She was dressed in a black shirt, black blouse, fitted black jacket, black stockings and high black heels. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and her make-up was light. She looked amazing.

"Thumbelina, you do not disappoint. You look perfect for this!" I said enthusiastically.

She eyes my all black suit "You clean up nice too, Lester. I also hope that you have a suit that isn't black for Friday" she said giving me a warning look.

"I promise. You've delivered. I will not disappoint" I promised. I held out my arm and she took it as I escorted her to the garage and helped her into my car.

We arrived at the restaurant and Elaina's icey demeanor disappeared as she went into work mode. We greeted Mark Wyatt and his wife Katie. Katie was quite a bit younger and she had her eyes on me in a way that was making me and her husband extremely uncomfortable.

Thank god for Elaina. She kept the conversation going and turned it constantly to RangeMan. She was also flirting with Wyatt who seemed to be reveling in her attention which made Katie pay him more attention and leave me alone.

By the end of dinner Wyatt had hired us for him home and was now asking us to do a walkthrough of his office building after the New Year to give him an estimate. We said goodbye and once they drove away I let out a whoop and picked Elaina up spinning her around "That was amazing! How in the hell did you pull that off?" I asked.

"A large portion of my job is asking for donations. I know how to ask for things subtlety. Also, it was clear he was the jealous type and she's immature. Pay him a little attention and give her some competition and I knew she would be hanging all over him. This in turn would make him happy to have two younger women paying him so much attention. Once you make them happy and get them feeling good, the rest is a breeze" she said easily.

Elaina and I had a beer when we got back and then went to bed. I promised I would deliver on Friday and I intended too.

XXXXXXXX

Friday came and it was eight o'clock and I was knocking on Bobby's door. Elaina opened wearing a wine colored cocktail dress with her hair loose and curled. She looked stunning and I made sure to compliment her. I was in a charcoal suit and she gave me a nod of approval when she saw how I was dressed.

I drove to the hotel where this pretentious party was going on. I stayed by Elaina's side all night as she shook hands, kissed cheeks and got donations. She made sure to put me to good use pointing out how I was a veteran who served in both Iraq and Afghanistan to multiple people when dropping that her foundation often works with veterans.

I regaled the crowd with some of my war stores (the declassified ones) and discussed with them the problems and challenges veterans face when they returned from war.

I got Elaina champagne and held her purse when she needed me too. I shook hands, smiled and answered questions when I was asked. I was actually enjoying the conversation and I really enjoyed watching Elaina work. She was incredible at her job. She had the room eating out of the palm of her hand.

At the end of the party I took Elaina back to RangeMan and she thanked me for all my help. I couldn't help but smile. The party turned out to be more fun than I originally planned on and I have to admit I enjoyed spending time with her. She was sharp and funny. I told her it was pleasure.

I walked her back to Bobby's, kissed her check and gave her a hug. "I actually had a good time tonight" I admitted.

"Me too" she said smiling at me.

XXXXXXXX

Two days later we got the news that Alex, Ranger and Bobby would be home Christmas night. Elaina, Steph and I hugged and started planning right away while Tank just grinned at us.

Alex's POV

We landed in Washington and unfortunately I was unable to sleep on the plane. Bobby said it was the adrenaline and that I would crash soon. We were taken to a hotel to be debriefed.

The guys decided I should go first that way I could go crash in my room until we were ready to leave. I could tell Bobby was really concerned by the way he kept checking in.

I promised him I would go to sleep immediately after my debriefing. My debriefing was shorter than I expected and I was released. I headed to the room that the agency got me. I only had one more pair of clean clothes so after I took a hot shower I put on my black bra and RangMan underwear and crawled into bed.

I left my clean clothes next to the bed so I could throw them one and we could leave to get back to Trenton once the guys were done. I fell asleep hard once my head hit the pillow.

I started feeling a tingle as something brushed my neck. I felt his warm lips on my skin. I rolled my head to the side giving him better access to my throat. One hand massaged my breast while the other a slid down my stomach and into my panties touching me.

I let out a moan. "Les" I breathed as I reached for him arching my back.

"What did you just say?" came a hard voice.

My eyes snapped open and I let out a scream when I saw blue eyes blazing down at me instead of green.

"What are you doing?" I shouted as I shoved Dante off me and scrambled out of bed.

"What do you think I was doing? I was celebrating the way we usually do…and then you called me his fucking name" Dante snarled.

"I thought it was him! I was asleep. I don't want you in my bed! I don't want to have sex with you!" I shouted.

"You called me his name. Do you even know what he did? He was the one that got you fucking declassified! Did you know that?" he snarled.

"Dante! I am a fucking agent! Of course I know. I found out the day they let me go" I shouted back.

"He sabotaged your career and then he became your only life line. You had to cling to him to survive. How can you not see that he planned it? You're smarter than this Ace" Dante said

Bobby and Ranger then burst through the door. They must have heard us shouting.

I was standing in a simple black bra and RangeMan bikini underwear while Dante was in his boxer briefs. This couldn't look good.

"You okay Ace?" Bobby asked eyeing the scene.

"We're having a conversation, I suggest you leave" said Dante.

"No! Don't leave. Please" I asked.

I looked at Ranger and he gave me a solemn nod.

"Dante, I am happy with Lester. What we had was amazing but it was never an actual relationship. It couldn't be considering who we were and what we do. I'm with Les now" I said.

"This man took everything from you and instead of putting a bullet in the back of his head you jump into bed with him. How long did it take Ace? A minute? An hour?" Dante asked venomously.

"More like a day" I snapped back.

"Les didn't get me declassified. I did. We fell in love and I slept with him in Iraq. After I disappeared he searched for me. I broke the first rule of cover work. I got too close and emotionally involved and that is what cost me my career" I said as calmly as I could.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be. You and I had a good five years left and then we would have gotten jobs at the agency planning ops. We would have been together" he said running his hand through his hair looking defeated.

I sighed and ran my hand over my face "I'm sorry. But that can never happen. Not anymore. We have to work together to handle this network. Can you do that?" I asked.

He gave me a nod and turned and walked out of the room.

Ranger and Bobby were still there watching me. I grabbed my shirt and pants and threw them on "Please tell me we can go back to Trenton now?" I asked.

"We're done. The car is waiting" Ranger answered.

I made a quick stop to have a discussion with one of the hire ups before leaving,

"Can we know what that is about?" Bobby asked with raised eyebrows as I got into the van.

"I requested that Les accompany me on the next mission. Dante maybe point and I think it would just be better for everyone" I explained.

"Are you going to tell us and Les what happened?" Ranger asked.

I nodded and explained that Dante came in while I was sleeping and what happened from there. Both men tensed.

"I thought it was Les and Dante thought I knew it was him" I said.

"How did it stop?" asked Ranger wearing his blank face.

"I called out Les's name" I said feeling more than a little embarrassed.

Both Bobby and Ranger threw their heads back laughing.

"At least Les will appreciate that!" Bobby said.

"Ace, why don't you lie down? We have a few hours before we get to Trenton" Ranger suggested.

I nodded. I was exhausted. Bobby placed my head in his lap and Ranger took my feet and I fell asleep immediately dreaming about being home in the arms of the man that I love.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alex's POV

I woke up sprawled across Bobby and Ranger's lap. I stretched and carefully sat up (so not to crush any vital body parts). "How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Almost three hours" said Bobby.

"We're almost home" Ranger added.

I smiled "Thank you both for letting me sleep on you. Are your legs numb?" I asked.

"We're good. It's not like you weigh much" Ranger said giving me a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked as he pulled out a small light from his pocket and checked my eyes.

"Much better physically. Mentally I'm nervous to tell Les about Dante" I admitted.

"You did nothing wrong. Les will understand. We'll be with you when you tell him" Bobby said giving my hand a quick squeeze.

"Don't tell him tonight. We'll all do it tomorrow. Les loves Christmas I guarantee he will have something planned" Ranger said.

"I've never thought about Les being a holiday person" I said thoughtfully.

"He's worse than a small child. You're really in for it" Bobby said with a laugh.

To my surprise Ranger slung an arm around me giving me a chance to rest my head on his shoulder. I sighed and smiled as I laid back and felt the anticipation building in my stomach for our upcoming reunion.

Lester's POV

Steph, Elaina, Tank, Lula and I were finishing up decorating seven. We had put up a tree, hung mistletoe, stockings, twinkle lights and fake snowflakes. We rented a giant table so we could all sit down to dinner together and Tank and I moved some of Ranger's furniture into the storage area next door so we would have room.

Elaina, Steph, and Lula also picked out table cloths, glasses, plates and silverware which we rented for the occasion. Steph and Lula were finishing up the table while Elaina, Tank and I were working on dinner.

I love Steph and Lula but there was no way in hell I was letting them anywhere near the kitchen.

Alex, Bobby and Ranger should be back any minute and the general plan was that we would each have alone time for two hours and then meet back up here around 8:00pm so that we could have Christmas dinner all together.

"Their pulling up" Tank said as he checked his phone. We all raced downstairs to the garage as a large black SUV pulled up.

Bobby rushed out and raced right toward Elaina picking her small body up with one arm around her waist, her arms went around his neck as she tried to hold on "I love you and missed you all but I'm offline for the next ten minutes" Bobby said as he didn't stop moving still holding Elaina in his arm running toward the entrance.

"Ouch!" Bobby cried out as Elaina kicked him in the shin "Did I say ten minutes? I meant hours…I'll be offline for hours" Bobby corrected.

Tank threw his head back and roared with laughter as Ranger slid easily and smoothly out of the car. He walked calmly to Stephanie as her eyes shined up at him. He slipped his arms around her and kissed her hard and passionately.

Steph let out a moan and then broke the kiss to say "Welcome home Batman."

Ranger gave her a smile. "Gentlemen, Lula" he said giving all us a nod as he led Steph inside.

Alex was walking toward me eyes sparking, she was completely glowing and was breathtakingly beautiful. Her face broke out into a dazzling smile as she jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist. I caught her arms and breathed in her scent.

She kissed me passionately and I moaned at she began sucking on my tongue. My body was responding to hers and she wiggled her hips up against me I moaned again and was about to rip her fucking shirt off when I remembered where we were. I broke her kiss and she turned to look at Tank and Lula who were both staring with expressions of amusement.

"Tank, Lula" Alex nodded her greeting.

"We're going to go to my apartment for awhile" I said slowly.

"That's probably a good idea considering the guys on the monitors are also getting a show" Tank said as he put his arm around Lula and led her into the building.

I turned to look back at Alex who was still in my arms. Her eyes dark with desire "Les, you need to take me to the apartment now or I'm finishing without you" she whispered. I heard a growl escape my throat as she began kissing my neck.

I ran into the elevator while she clung to me and I pushed her against the wall kissing her with everything I had. She was rubbing her body against mine moaning. Thank god we don't have cameras in the elevator.

We hit the fourth floor and we flew into my apartment. Clothes were flying off of us. I'm pretty sure I tore her shirt as I ripped it from her body as we entered the bedroom.

She wasn't lying when she told me how ready she was. We came together and she immediately threw her head back and screamed my name. It was best sound I've ever heard.

She came completely undone in my arms and I followed with my own release. We were catching our breaths and I was gently moving the hair out of her face.

"I missed you" she whispered.

"Angel, I was going insane without you" I admitted. "I love you and missed you like crazy" I said as I gently kissed her.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me close to her. "Again" she breathed as I watched her eyes darken.

"Yes ma'am" I said flashing a grin.

Alex said "again" two more times and an hour later, I wasn't sure I could walk. She was insatiable. Maybe she should go into the wind more often!

On the other hand, if she said "again" one more time I think she might break my favorite body part. I've missed her too but I'm only fucking human. During our third time I just took care of her while I took some time to recover.

She was lying in my arms laying soft kisses on my face, neck and chest. "You feel so good" she sighed as she nuzzled my neck.

"Angel, you always feel incredible" I smiled kissing her forehead.

"I've never been a holiday person but if this is what spending Christmas is like with you I'm all in" she said as she rolled onto her back and stretched.

"Not exactly how I usually celebrate but I have no problem incorporating what we just did into the tradition" I smiled. "Want to talk about the mission?" I asked as I rolled up on my elbow to look at her.

"Tomorrow. Tonight I don't want to even think about it" she said.

"Good, because it is Christmas and we have plans" I said as I climbed out of bed.

"Huh?" she said looking confused.

I pulled her out of bed as she wrapped herself in a sheet and led her into the living room that we rushed through and turned the light switch on. The room lit up with Christmas lights everywhere. She gasped and looked at the tree that I had. "I can't believe you did all this!" she exclaimed with a delighted smile.

"There's more" I whispered in her ear. I walked over to the tree and picked up the wrapped present sitting underneath.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. She was surprised. God I loved her.

She slowly and carefully opened the present and then the box and gasped. She pulled out a new glock pistol. Her eyes lit up and her face broke into a huge smile. She quickly unloaded then loaded the clip and twirled the gun in her expert hands.

"This is amazing!" she gushed. "Les, thank you so much!" she said throwing her arms around me. "Can we got to the range?" she asked.

"Tomorrow Angel, I promise" I smiled. "We're not done yet, look in the box again" I said.

She gasped when she saw a small velvet box and opened it looking at the diamond earrings the girls helped me pick out. "Les!" she sighed. "You didn't have to do this!" she said.

"Of course I didn't. But I wanted to. I wanted to show you that I love the woman in you" I said as I kissed her shoulder "as well as the badass" I said kissing her neck.

She turned to face me and kissed me passionately "I love you Les" she whispered.

"I love you too, Angel" I said.

"I didn't know we were doing Christmas. I didn't get you anything" she said looking guilty.

"Angel, you're back from a mission on Christmas and you just spent the last hour showing me how much you love me. I couldn't give a fuck about anything else" I said hugging her tight.

"I did do something that I was going to surprise you with" she said shyly. I raised my eyebrows and she dashed into the bedroom and came out with an envelope and handed it to me.

I opened it and took out a flyer "Cooking lessons!" I exclaimed.

She nodded "I signed up for some basic ones too but I also signed us up for some advanced so we can do them together. I want to be a better cook for you" she said as she looked down.

She was so fucking cute when she got shy. Maybe because it was so rare?

I loved this. It was just another demonstration of how serious she was taking our relationship. It meant the world to me.

I kissed her gently "This is the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you" I whispered. "Alright it's shower time and then we're due upstairs" I said as I scooped up Alex and headed to the bathroom.

Stephanie's POV

After Carlos and I spent over an hour reuniting we showered and were getting ready for Christmas dinner. He went to pull out a black suit and black shirt. "Not all black tonight Batman! It's Christmas" I said as I slipped on my heels.

He turned around giving me a grin "Anything for you Babe" he said.

"Finish getting ready I'm going to help Tank and Lula" I said.

Tank and Lula showed up about thirty minutes ago and were checking on the turkey that's in the oven. I walked into the kitchen and Tank turned around and looked at me.

"Hell no little girl! You are out of here. Here's a glass of wine go join Lula at the table" he said shooing me out of the kitchen.

Sheesh. I'm not that bad…well Carlos has been teaching me and I haven't ruined any pans or caused a fire in _months _(well at least weeks). Seriously they give me no credit!

I heard the door open and Bobby and Elaina walked in hand and hand both glowing.

"How was your reunion?" I asked smirking at them.

"Best ten minute of my life" Elaina said smiling at Bobby.

Bobby groaned "I knew I would regret that joke!"

The door opened again and Les and Alex walked in. Les was wearing a Santa hat and Alex had an elf hat with ears on it "There was more to both costumes but Alex vetoed wearing them in public once she saw her costume had guarder belts" Les laughed as Alex gently elbowed him in the stomach.

"You keep this up and we won't be wearing them in private either" Alex warned but she had a smile on her face. I also noticed that she had on the earrings that we helped Les pick out. Guns and diamonds this chick really was Les's dream girl.

Ranger came out dressed in a black pants and a button down red shirt. He looked mouth watering and despite our mini marathon I felt my body start reacting and I took a swallow of wine.

Now that everyone was together wine was poured and there were a lot of hugs and kisses all around. The guys and Elaina headed to the kitchen to finish up dinner while Alex, Lula and I were banished to the living room.

"Did you like your present?" asked Lula.

"I did, he really surprised me" Alex said with a slight blush.

"I know you can't give details but was your mission successful? Carlos and I didn't really get a chance to talk" I explained.

"Our mission was successful. We have a lot to celebrate tonight" she said with a smile.

Elaina walked in wearing an apron with her hair pinned back carrying a platter of green beans and another of roast potatoes. Bobby came in with asparagus and whole wheat rolls and Lester came in with multiple bottles of wine. Tank then brought out the turkey followed by Ranger who was serving spoons and carving knifes. We all sat down to a family dinner.

I have a family in town, a close family. But I have to say I have never felt more loved or accepted then by the people who are currently surrounding me. I felt like my heart was going to burst with all the love that I felt for everyone at this table.

We talked, laughed and drank through dinner. We all cleaned up together and then all gathered around the table sharing another bottle of wine. I took a good look around the table and realized that maybe one of the reasons we were all so close was the fact that we weren't completely accepted by "normal" society. The guys were all mercenaries. Most people were scared of them and ran the other way. I was an outcast of the Burg lifestyle. I wasn't a stay at home traditional housewife and I never would be. Lula was a former prostitute and now file clerk at my cousin Vinnie's bonds office. Elaina was an attorney who had a reputation as an icey…well cunt for lack of a better term. Alex…well Alex had more secrets that anyone at the table and probably a darker past than any of us could even begin to imagine.

Somehow, each one of us not only found friends but love. I laid my head on Ranger's shoulder while watching how the couples interacted around the table. I felt the warmth of his arm go around me and snuggled closer. This really was the best Christmas I've ever had.

Ranger's POV

We all had an amazing night last night. I even got to talk to Julie on skype. Her face lit up when she saw me and I immediately promised that I was going to come to Miami in January to see her. I missed my daughter. I was overjoyed when Steph told me to book two tickets because she would be coming with me. I love this woman.

It was now time to have a sit down with my cousin. I know Ace wasn't looking forward to this and honestly neither was I. I also know from past experience that hiding this kind of shit is poison to a relationship. She loves my cousin and wants to be open with him and I can respect that.

Bobby and I were in the conference room waiting for Ace and Lester. I could tell by looking at Bobby's face that he wasn't looking forward to this either.

Ace walked in leading Lester by the hand "What's going on?" he asked looking at Bobby and me.

"It's time we told you about the mission. All of it" Ace said calmly. I was proud that she was holding it together so well. I know it was hard for her to process emotions and this must be difficult.

We sat down and the first thing we did was give Lester a breakdown of the mission and how successful it was. I figured we should tell him the good news first considering it probably wouldn't register after we told him the bad news.

Lester told us he was glad that everything went well. He could tell there was more to the story. "Dante?" he finally asked.

Alex grimaced.

"He had us pose as a newlywed couple in Germany and he forced my hand by being affectionate in public. I made sure that he knew that I found his behavior unacceptable. He was nothing but professional for the rest of the actual mission" Alex began.

Les turned and gave Bobby and me a hard look. Bobby knew what he wanted and said "Dante made sure to kiss her out in public in front of the hotel. He had his hands all over her ass and was kissing her neck. She played along like a professional but once they got back in the room she kneed him in the balls and flipped him onto his back. She also pulled her weapon and aimed it at his head telling him to back off."

Lester visibly relaxed and he looked at Ace proudly before she said "I wish I could say that was it…"

I decided to cut her off. I would break this to my cousin I knew she would downplay it anyways "In Istanbul we were using Ace's contacts so she was running the majority of the actual op. She barely slept more than two hours a night for more than four nights. We got back to the states and we made sure she was debriefed first so she could rest. Bobby was really concerned for her" I started.

Bobby nodded in agreement. Les nodded for me to continue and Alex took his hand.

I continued "Dante apparently let himself into Ace's room and her bed while she was sleeping. He proceeded to start kissing her neck and feeling her…touching her because he figured this was the way they usually acted once they completed a mission. Ace reacted thinking it was you" I explained.

Ace gave me a nod but Les's face was dark with rage and I could tell he was trying to control it. He turned and looked at Ace "You really thought it was me?" he asked dangerously.

Ace nodded wordlessly.

"She did man. Tell him what happened" Bobby said turning to me.

"Apparently Ace called out your name and that's when Dante stopped and flipped out. Ace then realized it was Dante and they started screaming at each other. We heard it all through the wall and rushed in to help. We heard Ace telling Dante that she thought he was you and that she didn't want him in her bed. Dante then blamed you for getting Ace declassified and she defended you. She told him that she loved you and that it would never happen between them. I heard all of it with my own ears. So did Bobby" I said.

Lester removed his hand from Ace's grasp "He fucking touched you while you were sleeping" he growled at her.

"He thought I still wanted him. I think he finally understands" Ace said carefully.

"You're going to keep going on missions with him and we know he clearly doesn't respect the word 'no'" he snarled.

"I specifically requested that you accompany me on the next one" Ace pleaded.

Les froze and slowly took her face in his hands "Really? You want me with you?" he asked.

"Of course! I always want you with me. I am just having issues with the thought of you in danger even though I know you're a trained professional and can handle it. I knew that you would want to be there after what happened" she explained.

He nodded and then said "Angel, I would follow you to hell."

Ace's face changed showing such pain that I was taken aback "I know Les, and I'm afraid that's where I'm about to lead you" she said quietly.

We were all silent for a moment.

"Can you move past this?" she asked him earnestly.

Les sighed "Alex, you did nothing wrong. I will not take Dante's shitty actions out on you" he said holding her hands. "But I could really use a sparring partner right about now" he said turning to Bobby and me.

I nodded and then we all headed down to the gym to work out some serious fucking frustration.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lester's POV

I have to admit swallowing what Dante did to Alex was hard. I would find myself doing the most menial task and the image of Dante's hands on Alex would come to mind and I would be about to lose it.

He really thought he could just slip into her bed and back into her life that easily? I wanted to kill him.

Alex was trying hard to help me move past it. Over the next few weeks she worked on her cooking lessons, spent as much time with me as possible and was constantly telling me how much she loved me. I trusted her but it didn't make me feel any better about Dante. We were still having sex but Alex could tell I was constantly distracted.

I was moody and being a fucking prick to just about everyone at work during that time. Everyone was avoiding me and I guess I couldn't blame them. I had just finished up a morning rounding up skips with Bobby and I came into my office to start my paperwork for the afternoon.

I entered my office with a sigh as I shut the door behind me. I turned and saw Alex was sitting on my desk waiting for me. She was dressed in a black trench coat and black high heeled boots. Her eye make-up was dark and lips were painted a brilliant shade a red.

She held up a key fob that all the partners have which control all the cameras. I reached behind me and locked the door wordlessly. She aimed the key fob at the camera and the camera shut off.

I walked around the desk toward her slowly and gently took her face in my hand and kissed her gorgeous red mouth. She kissed me back for a moment and the pushed me away giving me a slight kick in the chest so I fell back into my office chair.

She reached into her coat pocket and held up a pair of hand cuffs. I could feel the excitement and anticipation building in my stomach for what she was about to do. She removed my shirt and then cuffed my hands securely behind my back to the chair.

She walked back around so she was facing me. She dropped the coat revealing a black corset, satin black panties and a guarder belt. My body reacted immediately just to the sight of her. She smirked when she saw the effect she was having on me.

She slowly straddled me and my arms instinctively moved to wrap around her by were stopped by the cuffs. I growl escaped my throat. "Lester Santos" she began "you have been distant" she said kissing my chest. "Moody" she said as she kissed my neck "and an all around bitch to live with" she whispered in my ear as she gently bit my ear lobe.

I moaned and tried to move my arms again. "It's time for you to be punished for being such a complete prick" she said as her bright eyes met mine. I felt my breath catch in my throat…

Alex proceeded to torture me for the next hour. She teased my body never letting me release. She then decided what I needed was to watch her find her own release. I was going insane in that fucking chair not being able to touch her. She then teased me again getting me so close over and over and then backing off.

Just when I thought I would die she released the hand cuffs and I grabbed her roughly throwing her on my desk ripping her panties and taking her hard. Her legs were wrapped rightly around my waist and I cried out her name within moments. It was the most intense feeling I have ever experienced. I turned her around and took her again. This time she cried out my name and I followed with my own release upon hearing my name screamed in her sexy voice.

We collapsed on my office floor breathless "Fuck Angel. You can punish me like that every day" I moaned.

"Hopefully, I won't have too. Although this maybe something we can add into the rotation" she laughed.

"You were right though. I have been a giant prick the last few weeks and I've been taking out my anger on everyone. Especially you and I'm sorry" I apologized.

"It's alright. I knew hearing about the shit Dante pulled on that mission would affect our relationship, at least for a little while but Ranger and Bobby convinced me that you needed to know. I feel like I have so many secrets and I really didn't want to keep anything from you. I love you" she said.

"I love you too. I'm glad that you told me. I would have been furious if I ever found out you were keeping something like that from me. I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting" I apologized again kissing her forehead.

"Stop apologizing to me. You may want to apologize to your men for almost taking their heads off multiple times for no reason" she said.

"Shit. Yeah. Wait how come no one has come looking for me? I think I had a meeting which we just blew through" I said sitting up.

Alex laughed "I may have told Bobby my plans to cheer you up and he rearranged your schedule. He also gave me his key fob. His specific instructions were for us 'not to leave this office until that dark cloud over you shoots a fucking rainbow.' Those were his words verbatim"

"I was that bad huh?" I laughed.

"Worse. Both Ranger and Tank know that I'm in here and also encouraged it. They told me someone had to do something before you end up sending one of the new recruits to the hospital. You've been going pretty hard during sparring practice. I've actually had requests from some of the guys to work with me instead of you and they saw me take on Bobby, Tank and Ranger at once" she smiled as she played with my hair.

"I will apologize to everyone for my behavior" I said sitting up and then helping Alex up.

"Well not today, your offline until tomorrow. We're going back to the townhouse tonight and we're going to have a nice quiet night together at home" she said rising up on her toes kissing me softly on the lips.

For someone who can barely articulate her own feelings, my woman seems to always know exactly what I need.

We dressed and snuck back down to four to grab some stuff before heading back to the townhouse. We walked out of the elevator into the garage and ran into Tank, Bobby and Ranger who were going over one of the vehicles.

After Alex's "torture session" I haven't been able to stop grinning like an idiot. When the guys spotted us Bobby and Tank threw their heads back and roared with laughter and Ranger gave me a full smile.

"I don't know exactly what you did Ace but I haven't seen Lester grinning like that since I took him to his first strip club" Tank laughed.

Alex smirked "Les and I just talked about his feelings and we worked through it."

"Ace, you're a damn good liar but not one of us believes that for a second" said Ranger.

"Believe what you will" she said with a smile as she headed towards my car.

I turned and looked at the guys reaching into my pocket and showing them the handcuffs while giving them a knowing nod. Ranger's eyebrows flew up, Bobby mouthed "Damn!" and Tank's eyes widened while he grinned at me. I turned quickly shoving the cuffs back into my pocket and chased after my woman.

Alex made me dinner that night and it was …well better than her previous efforts. We sipped wine and cuddled on the couch watching movies. I felt like I was finally able to move past my own hang ups and I was now just enjoying spending time with the woman I love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later Alex and I were called into the conference room. We walked in and were greeted by a handsome Hispanic man. He was about 5'10'' with short black hair and a thin scar across his left eyebrow.

"Talon!" Alex exclaimed. He held his arms out for her and she ran into his arms.

He kissed her forehead and said "I needed to come and check on my wife." I froze at the word 'wife'. He gently turned her around and then moved her hair and pulled down the back of her shirt. He was looking at the knife wound Alex got in her last op. "You may not even have a scar" he said.

"Les, this is Talon. We were undercover in Miami together as husband and wife in my last op" Alex said introducing me.

"Talon, this is my boyfriend Lester Santos" Alex said smiling at me.

Talon held out his hand and I shook it.

"Boyfriend? Does Dante know about this?" Talon asked looking at Alex with raised eyebrows.

"He does and he's not happy" Alex said carefully.

"I can imagine" Talon mumbled.

"Talon, we have so much to talk about. Will you have dinner with Lester and I?" Alex asked. I was really happy that she was including me. She really was making an effort to involve me in every aspect of her life and it meant a lot to me.

"Sure Ace, I would be happy too. I need to get to know your new boyfriend anyways. I need to make sure he's good enough for you" Talon said giving me a grin.

We took Talon back to the apartment on four and Alex gave us both beers and shooed us out of the kitchen saying she was going to make dinner. I knew it would be kabobs. Alex's cooking class went over some simple grilling techniques and since we had a grill pan kabobs have been her go to dish.

I shouldn't complain too much. She does a really good job, it's just that we now eat kabobs several times a week. I can't wait for her to master a new recipe.

Talon and I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So have you met Dante yet?" asked Talon.

I felt my anger rising and I took a breath and shoved it back down "I have. He seems to still have his sights set on Alex even though she's with someone else" I said as calmly as I could manage.

"That's not surprising. Ace and Dante are like the head cheerleader and captain of the football team of the deep cover agent world, only significantly more deadly. They're the best at what they do. I mean it. When we heard Ace was declassified we were all devastated. It's such a shitty way to end your career. The goal is always to put in your time and then switch over to op management and planning at the agency. That's the majority of deep covers do once they "retire" Talon said.

"What do the rest of them do?" I asked.

"They don't make it to retirement. Most die during a mission but a few others such as Ace are declassified and therefore aren't eligible for management and planning jobs at the agency" he explained.

SHIT. I never knew that. I really did completely ruin her career. I felt low.

"Dante flipped his shit when he heard she was declassified. Finished his op quickly and got his ass back to the states to look for her. Dante and Ace have been, well for lack of a better term, together for almost ten years. We all knew he was planning on retiring in two or three years and was hoping Ace would follow him or at least would following a year or two later. He always thought they would end up together. Hell, we all did. I can't imagine he took the news of her moving on well" Talon continued.

I hated to admit this, but I was starting to feel bad for Dante. I still hated the prick but I can't imagine thinking that I had Alex for ten years, planning a future with her and then having her move on to someone claiming that she loved them all along.

"Not that it matters anymore. Dante is deep cover and Ace is now just a contract worker. It would never work. Dante will see that soon. I'm just glad Ace has someone and is adjusting to her new life. We all were scared of how she would handle it" Talon said.

"I love Alex and she loves me. I know about her past with Dante and I'm okay with it. I hate that she lost her job because of me but I'm happy that I'm able to make the transition to civilian life easier for her" I said.

Talon's face darkened. He moved so quick that before I knew it he had his gun drawn on me "What do you mean, she lost her job because of you?" he asked.

Just then Ace came into the room "Talon! What the fuck! Put the gun down!" she shouted.

"He's saying he cost you your job with the agency. Why is he saying that?" Talon asked.

"If you put the gun down I will explain everything" she said calmly.

Talon lowered his gun. Alex sat him down and told him about how we first met in Iraq and fell in love. I then explained running into her over the years and doing research on her aliases. We told him the whole story up to us living together now.

"You're telling me, the two of you have loved each other over the past eight years?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. I cost myself my career by falling in love in my first mission. I've made my peace with it and I just feel lucky to have a second chance being happy with Les" Alex explained.

"Ace, we all love you. If you're truly happy then I'm happy for you. You been through it all and deserve happiness. If Lester makes you happy then we're all going to stand behind you" Talon said.

"Thank you" Ace whispered as she hugged Talon. "Well dinner is ready, so why don't we eat and put all this stuff behind us" she said with a smile.

We all headed towards the kitchen and sat down to dinner. I got to know Talon better and I realized that I liked the guy. He was giving Alex a ton of shit about her lack of cooking ability and had some hilarious stories about their time living as a married couple in Miami.

He said they lived off fruit and frozen vegetables that steam in a bag. He was floored that she actually could handle kabobs. I could tell that Talon and Alex had an almost brother and sister quality to their relationship.

Before Talon left he explained the real reason why he was in Trenton "I'm on my way to Bolivia. We're tracked down the main operation of the network there and I will be going in to do recon. Once we have a better understanding of what we're dealing with I will be back state side so we can start setting up an op. I know that you both have requested to be part of the mission so I wanted to let you know" he said.

"Thank you for telling us. We're ready for it" Alex said giving Talon a firm look. "Be safe and watch your back" she added giving him a goodbye hug.

Talon shook my hand "Take care of her. If anything happens to her you don't want to know the hell that would rain down on you" he warned.

I couldn't help but smile. It was nice knowing there were people from Alex's past that truly cared about her.

Two Months Later

Ranger's POV

I called a meeting which included Tank, Bobby, Ace, Lester, Vince and Ram. Dante and Omega were back with Talon, an agent who came to visit Ace a few months ago.

We all gathered around the table and Omega stood up. "Gentlemen, Ace, thank you for coming. It's time for us to move on the network and end it for good. Talon has spent the past two months collecting intel for us in Bolivia and it's time for you to tell us whether you're in or out for this mission. We have contracts for all of you except Tank who has told us he will not be accepting any more contracts. I take it that is still the case?" Omega asked looking at Tank. Tank gave Omega a firm nod.

They would love to have Tank back in the fold but Tank feels that one of the partners always needs to be here to protect our business. He also is a few years older than the rest of us and feels that he has put his time in. Tank knows that it's a slippery slope with these guys. Once you give them an inch they will take a mile. He also knows that if he starts signing again they will up the pressure every time to keep him signing.

The contracts were passed out to the rest of us. I read through mine and noted that this mission should take less than two weeks including debriefing. Talon apparently had found the location where the women and girls are being held and the identities of the men in charge. Our mission was to take out the men in charge, free the women and girls and then destroy the building.

This would be difficult. The building was heavily guarded with former Bolivian and Russian military. We were going to be working with Dante and Talon as well as several Seal Teams. Ace, Dante and Talon would be considered our leads and we would have to obey their orders. Talon was point.

I was going on this mission. I have a daughter and the thought of these bastards selling young girls her age hit home and made my blood boil. I already gave Steph a heads up about taking another mission since I knew once the CIA got the intel they wanted from Bernt another op would be planned.

I knew the rest of my men would as well. We couldn't look at the pictures of the young women in rags being dragged by guards into what looked like an abandoned factory and not do anything. I watched as one by one the contracts were read, signed and returned.

Omega collected the contracts. "We will be seeing you in Washington next week. Rest up. You'll need it" Dante said as Omega, Talon and Dante gathered their things and walked out of the conference room.

Looks like we're all going to Bolivia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note – A huge THANK YOU to all my reviewers. I know this isn't a Ranger and Steph based story and I really appreciate people willing to try a Lester story. I don't PM people to thank them because I didn't know if it would be appreciated or if people would find it annoying. It wasn't till I got up the courage to start reviewing other stories when I realized that it's commonly done, so please do not think I have been intentionally neglected you! Thanks again for all your encouragement and support!**

Chapter 17

Steph's POV

It felt like an all too familiar scene. We were back in the garage waiting for mysterious black vans to pull up to take Ranger, Bobby, Lester, Ram, Vince and Alex away. It was 4:00am and Elaina and I were in our pajamas standing with the guys.

All the guys had blank faces. Alex looked giddy like a child going to Disney Land. What the fuck was wrong with that girl?

Ranger warned me about this mission. It made me feel better that he at least talked to me about it before signing his contract. I know there are lots of things he can't talk to me about concerning these missions. I know I will never get details about where he is going or what he's doing but I appreciate that he started at least trying to have a discussion about whether to accept this mission.

He explained that it was really important that he went on this mission and it was something he took personally. I told him right before we started dating that I would never try to stop him if it's something he feels he has to do and I meant it.

I just wanted to be able to discuss it instead of having him wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me's leaving in a few minutes for an indefinite amount of time (yeah, that's happened before and believe me I was PISSED).

Two large black vans pulled up. That asshole that always hits on Alex jumped out "Are we ready?" he asked. I assume he was talking to the group but his eyes were on Alex. Everyone nodded Elaina and I went down the line hugging and kissing everyone goodbye.

I saved Ranger for last. I took his face in my hands and kissed him hungrily. He let out a moan when I slipped my tongue into his mouth and he pulled me closer gripping my tank top. He finally broke the kiss and I was pleased to see that his eyes were almost black with desire "That was cruel Babe" he whispered.

"I wanted to make sure you remembered what you would be coming home too" I smiled kissing him softly again. "Don't get shot" I said as I hugged him.

"Don't go too crazy" he said kissing my forehead.

I looked over at Bobby and Elaina they were speaking softly too each other. She gave him a smile and he took her roughly in his arms and then dipped her down kissing her deeply. He brought her back to her feet and kissed her again and told her that he loved her.

We watched them pile into the vans and then the vans pull away. I reached out and grabbed Elaina's hand. She squeezed mine in return. "Wanna drink some wine?" I asked.

She nodded and followed me up to seven.

Alex's POV

I was sitting next to Dante in the van. I could feel Les's eyes on me. Dante and I were discussing the mission and going through the intel that Talon had gathered in Bolivia. We poured over the files and the floor plans of the abandoned factory that they were using as a home base and to hold the women.

We could tell from the floor plans where the women must be being held. We started forming a plan before we even got to Washington.

We got to the hotel where we would be staying and we had an entire floor blocked off. "We will be meeting in 1 hour in 1201 for a planning session. See you then" Dante said before leaving for his room.

Les was supposed to be staying with Bobby and I was to be by myself but that wasn't happening. I took Les's hand and guided him into my room. "How are you?" I asked him.

"I'm fine Angel. Don't worry about me. I can handle being around Dante. We have a job to do and I would never do anything to jeopardize that" he said.

"Are you sure you're not tense?" I asked giving him a pout.

"I'm fine. Baby, please do not worry about me" he said as he sat on the bed taking my hand.

"Well I'm feeling tense" I said with a smile "and we don't have a lot of time so I need you to work some magic."

Les's green eyes darkened as he pulled me down on top of him kissing me and removing my clothes quickly. He kissed me everywhere and was able to take care of our tension within fifteen minutes. We had enough time to shower together quickly and take care of each other again.

"I think I'm going to really like being in the wind with you" he whispered in my ear as we exited the shower.

We dressed quickly and were five minutes early to the planning strategy. Bobby was the first one there and rolled his eyes as he saw us holding hands "You two are going to be incredibly annoying all mission aren't you?" he asked.

I laughed and let go of Les's hand "We should stop all the affection."

Les's arms snaked around me and he pulled me into a kiss "He's just jealous Angel" he mumbled.

"Maybe so but I still think we need to behave" I said pulling away. Les gave me a hurt look. "I will be happy to make it up to you in private" I said. That got me a grin as he swatted my ass as I walked over to pour myself coffee and picked up some fruit and a whole grain bagel.

Everyone else filed in. Dante and I began discussing the basic version of the plan we discussed in the van. Talon peppered us with questions and we started to refine everything. All the RangeMan guys had great input and when we finally broke for dinner eight hours later we had the start of something.

We reconvened the next day and refined our plan further. It sounded like we were ready and we would be leaving for Bolivia the next day. Les and I kept it cool and professional in front of the other guys and I made sure to prove to him how much I loved him when we were alone.

I have to admit I was nervous about Les seeing me in action. I know that he knows that I'm lethal but seeing it is a completely different level. The first part of the plan had me taking out two armed guards while the guys watched through a window in a door.

I just hope he didn't look at me differently.

Lester's POV

We were in Bolivia for four days before the op. Alex has been spray tanned and her hair darkened. She was supposed to look like one of the local women for part of our plan. We were locked and loaded and about to take position.

I grabbed Alex before she took her position and kissed her hard. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

Dante's face was hard as he watched us. I didn't give a fuck. My woman was about to do some crazy dangerous shit and I would be damned if I wasn't going to tell her I loved her before we both risked our lives.

It was just after 3am and we were all vibrating with tension. We got word over the wire that the Seal teams were in position. Dante, Talon, Alex, Ranger, Bobby, Vince, Ram and I were going to enter the building and take out the guards while the Seals surrounded the building taking down escapees and helping the women once we freed them. The Seals would then demolish the building.

Alex, Talon and Dante were in the lead. Alex made quick work of the lock at the side door while we stayed on the lookout. We moved silently into the hallway and came to the locked door that we prepared for. I glanced into the small window in the door and saw two armed guards.

I gave Alex a nod and she nodded back. Dante and Talon were standing by and boosted her silently while she moved a ceiling tile and slid in easily. I watched through the window and saw the ceiling tile above the guards move. They didn't notice.

She dropped down on top of one guard wrapping her legs around his neck and throwing herself backward breaking his neck. The other guard heard them hit the ground and turned. Alex shot him in the forehead with the glock that I got her. She made sure the agency got her a silencer before we left Washington.

This may have been one of the craziest things I have ever seen on a mission. She made it look so easy. Vince was also watching her through the windows and his eyes were wide with amazement. She moved silently as she unlocked the door and let us in.

We moved in for phase two. Talon and Dante quickly changed into the two dead guard's clothes and Dante threw a pack at Alex. She also shed her clothes and changed into rags. She didn't flinch about stripping in front of a group of guys and everyone seemed to have the courtesy not to stare at her. She hid her chosen weapons under the rags.

Dante walked up to her and opened a packet of brown paste. He spread it in his hands and then smeared some on her face. He added some to her arms, legs and feet. He then ran his hands through her hair. I have to admit I didn't like the way he was touching her but it did seem professional and Dante did make the dirt smudges look real. Alex could easily be an escaped prisoner here.

He cleaned his hands and Alex tied back her hair in a messy way wordlessly. She nodded and Dante gently laid his hand on her face and looked deep into her eyes, his face showing pain and inner turmoil.

"Do it" she whispered.

Dante closed his eyes and brought his hand back and then slapped her. She breathed our sharply and Talon caught her arm to steady her. I swallowed hard, I knew it was coming but I still fucking hated to watch it. The side of her face was red and angry looking.

Alex silently grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She was trying to reassure me during a fucking mission after she was the one who just go hit. I probably look like such a pussy.

She nodded at Falcon and Dante and they each grabbed one of her arms roughly and dragged her down the hall to what our intel told us was the offices of the leaders of the network. We were to hang back and storm in when we were given the signal.

There were two guards blocking the door. "This bitch tried to run. We're bringing her to the boss" Talon said in Spanish. One of the guards smiled and reached out to touch Alex's face she tried to bite him.

"She has spirit. She may need to be broken in beforehand" the guard laughed and then fondled her breast as she fought against his touch.

That one was mine. I knew all the men saw it too and would let me have him.

Dante and Talon kept hold of her arms as she struggled and ushered into the office. Once the door shut Bobby and I took out the two guards with quick silent shots. I was happy knowing that the sick bastard who fondled the woman that I love was dead.

I heard Alex scream and I knew that was the signal we kicked in the door and then all hell broke loose. There were gun shots, bodies falling and people diving for cover. Alex grabbed a guard and used him as a shield as shots were fired at her.

She dove to the side and found cover behind a large desk. Bobby and I were hiding behind file cabinets and Ranger, Ram and Vince were unable to get into the room and were taking cover outside, ready to make a move once the gun fire died down.

I watched as Talon, Dante and Alex started taking guards out one by one. It was incredible. Alex elbowed one in the face stole his gun and shot him and his partner with it. Talon was working hand to hand with another and ended up getting his hands around the guy's neck breaking it with one fluid movement. Dante wrestled the largest man in the room, who may have been bigger then Tank and was able to pin him and then shoot him.

The rest of us moved in and started taking control of the situation. We now outnumbered them. I was instructing one of the guards to get on the ground. When I felt cold metal press to the back of my skull "Drop your weapon" hissed a guard in Spanish.

I heard a familiar clicking sound but it wasn't the gun pressed against my head. "You have a gun to the head of the man that I love. If you don't drop it, do you really think I will hesitate?" came a cold female voice who was also speaking Spanish.

I glanced over my shoulder and Alex has a gun pressed to the guards head. I felt the metal leave my skull and heard the gun drop to the ground. I turned and picked up the gun and Alex raised her gun using it to knock the guard out cold. She bound his hands behind his back and then tied his feet.

The men that we were ordered to take out were caught in the cross fire so I guess that ties up those loose ends. There was one asshole that wasn't a guard left and Talon dragged him out and threw him on the floor. He was a thin, balding, nervous looking man.

Alex's face changed when she saw him "Hello Vlad" she said giving him a lethal smile.

The man's face changed as he looked at her. "Alina?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. "You're dead! We all know that Victor killed you!" he shouted.

"No Vlad, I killed him. I am also the one who destroyed the human trafficking network six years ago and I'm the one who realized you lovely gentlemen were trying to start it up again. We already have Smirkov and Bernt, so you have a choice Vlad. You were kind to me in Russia, therefore I will let these men take you back to Washington where you will answer all their questions or I can just end this now" Alex said gently as she pulled out her gun and held it to Vlad's head "your choice" she breathed.

"I'll go! I'll go!" he cried out closing his eyes shaking.

"Thatta boy" she said as she patted his head and stood up.

One of the Seal teams came in and took the guy Vlad out.

Alex held keys in her hands "Let's go free those women. Tread softly gentlemen, these women have been through hell and will probably be skittish around men. Go easy" she said giving us all a look.

Every man gave her a nod as she took lead. We went a floor down and there was room after room stuffed with women and girls. They were beaten, starved and terrified. Some were drugged and had been raped. Many of the women were terrified to come near us. Some threw their arms around us hugging us and crying their thanks.

Alex was getting the most affection by the women and I could see the tears in her eyes as women and girls clung to her calling her their guardian angel and kissing her face in gratitude.

I call her Angel for a reason. She just doesn't seem to realize that she is the closest thing on this Earth to one that most people would ever encounter. She could have been killed trying to free these women but not going was never an option for her.

Dante never took his eyes off of her. His face showed such raw emotion. His love and loss were written plainly on his face as he watched a young girl hug Alex fiercely. Alex closed her eyes slowly and a tear ran down her face. Dante reached over and squeezed her shoulder and she gave him a smile and an appreciative look.

I guess you can't just completely erase ten years of history. If Alex and I are going to be together I will have to accept Dante as part of our lives. As long as we keep taking black ops missions I have a feeling he will be around. I'm just hoping he loves her enough to let her go and allow her to be happy in her new life.

The Seals came in and started organizing the refugees and we were told our services were no longer required and we were to head back to Washington to be debriefed.

Alex walked over to me and I put my arm around her as she rested her head on my shoulder. We got into the humvees and rode back into the city where we would take a flight back to Washington within the hour. I kept my arms around Alex the entire way.

Steph's POV

Elaina and I have spending a lot of time together while Ranger and Bobby were gone. We switch off having dinner at one of the apartments and often times we'd end up watching a movie in bed and just going to sleep. I hate to admit it but I found her presence comforting and I think she felt the same way.

We were both with men that may not come back from a mission that we knew nothing about. It was hard and it was nice to know someone really understood what you were going through. We really leaned on each other during this time.

We fell asleep on seven tonight. I was sleeping on Ranger's side attempting to be closer to him even though he was away and Elaina fell asleep on my side while we were watching Bridesmaids.

I felt the Elaina's side of the bed shift and I heard her say "Bobby?" sleepily.

"What the fuck?" came a sharp voice. The light clicked on and Ranger was leaning over Elaina and they both let out a scream. "Whoa!" said Ranger backing up.

Elaina just gasped "What?" she said looking confused.

I was just waking up but I started taking in the scene and I felt it about to burst from me. It was clear that Ranger just planted a kiss on Elaina. My shoulders were shaking and I had my hands over my mouth and then I let it out. I completely roared with laughter.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I said trying to compose myself. "Elaina and I have been having sleepovers while you guys were gone and it was our apartment's turn tonight. I like being on your side when you're gone" I tried to explain between gasping for breathes.

I heard the apartment door open and close and Bobby's voice "Ranger! Elaina's missing…"he said walking into the bedroom.

Elaina sprang out of bed and cried out "Bobby!" as she launched herself into his arms clinging to him.

"Baby!" he said crushing her body to his breathing in the scent of her hair. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Apparently the girls have been having sleepovers while we were gone" Ranger said with an amused smile. "Elaina was on Steph's side of the bed when I came in and I think we each gave each other a heart attack. Although I think Steph found it amusing" Ranger said looking at me. I couldn't even hide my grin.

"I'm sorry Carlos! We didn't know you guys would be back tonight" Elaina said.

Ranger walked over and hugged and kissed Elaina's forehead "Don't apologize. I'm glad you both had each other" he said.

Bobby scooped up Elaina and said "We're going to leave you now. It's time for us to have our own reunion."

We heard the door shut and Ranger stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed pulling me to his chest. He looked exhausted. "Did it go well?" I asked.

"It did" he said and we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alex's POV

Les and I were back on four lying in bed, tangled in each other's arms. The Director actually came for my debriefing and told me how impressed he was with my work. That meant something. I just wasn't sure what yet but I found myself replaying the meeting over and over again in my head.

The mission was a success. We came out with some minor injuries but no casualties. We also got Vlad who had detailed knowledge of the network and I know he would talk. He was one of Talov's men and I got to know him when I was undercover as Alina. His only motivation was always his own self interest, he would talk because it was in his best interest.

I felt Les stir "Good morning Angel" he mumbled kissing my forehead.

"Good morning soldier" I said as I kissed his lips. He pulled me tightly against his body. I sighed and snuggled into him.

"How do you feel?" he asked me.

"I keep thinking about all those women and girls and I wish I could have done something sooner" I said.

Les hugged me again "You were the one that put all the pieces together. Without you a lot worse would have happened to those women" he said.

I sighed "I know you're right."

I decided to change the subject. "You were amazing during the op. I would go into battle with you any time. I also realized the other benefits of going into the wind with you" I said as I straddled him and started kissing down his chest and stomach.

He moaned and ran his hands through my hair "Damn Angel, I love going into the wind with you" he breathed.

Three hours later I was dragging Les to the gym to spar with me. "Didn't we work out enough for today? I can barely feel my legs" Les moaned.

I pushed him into the waiting elevator and jumped on him wrapping my legs around him "Coming back from a mission just…_does_ something to me" I breathed in his ear and then began nibbling on his earlobe as I started to grind my hips on his.

"You told me I'd break it if I pushed you any further so this was the only other option. Unless you're ready to go again?" I said as I began kissing his neck.

"Shit. Fuck" Les moaned as I continued sucking on his neck. "I need a little recovery time Angel. I promise I will be ready to go again in a few hours" he said.

"Well then I'm going to need to hit something" I said as I climbed off of Les. The elevator dinged and I took his hand and dragged him to the mats.

We were taking turns throwing strikes and blocking when Tank walked into the room "Hey Ace! You got a visitor in the conference room. Santos I also need to borrow you for a moment on five" Tank shouted.

"Thank Christ!" Les said as he threw his arm around me. "You fucking wore me out" he whispered in my ear as we headed to the elevator.

Tank guided Lester to his office and I walked into the conference room by myself. Dante was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Dante! What are you doing here?" I asked. We had just gotten back it seems weird to have Dante already propositioning more contract work. Not like I would turn it down, it's just odd.

Dante lifted up a key fob and I watched as the camera shut off. My senses immediately went on high alert. "What's the matter Ace, don't you trust me anymore?" Dante asked in Russian when he noticed I tensed.

"Why are we speaking in Russian?" I asked in Russian.

"There are ears everywhere and what I have to say should stay between you and me, at least for now" he answered.

I nodded. I was fine if he wanted to have this conversation completely in Russian and without cameras, whatever he has to say has to be something big.

He slid a file to me and I opened it pouring through contents "You've been approved for an active deep cover mission. The Director was so impressed with your work in the last mission he decided to give you another chance. It's a two year op in Thailand. You would be undercover as a married French ex-pat and you will be collecting intel regarding heroin trafficking through the country. You will clearly be given more details if you choose to accept. This would be our final deep cover mission" Dante explained.

"Our?" I asked.

"I will be your husband. Once this op is over we would both be granted jobs at the agency in op management and planning, you would be back in the fold. We would meet at Langley late tomorrow night and then we would leave after a week of prep" Dante explained.

I froze. This was everything I had ever wanted. I thought it was completely lost when I was declassified. No agent has ever been granted the opportunity to come back in. I was in shock.

"I've been declassified. Alexis Lavoir cannot go back into deep cover work" I said. What were they planning to do about that?

"Alexis Lavoir will disappear. Alexis Waters is not declassified" he said.

"Waters?" I asked quizzically.

Dante sat up straighter "My name is Daniel Waters, Dan" he said quietly.

Deep cover agents do not share their real names. I've known and had a sexual relationship with Dante for ten years and this is by far the most intimate thing that has ever occurred between us. I felt a hot tear run down my face. He moved closer to me and brushed it off my cheek.

"I need you to understand, that you will not just be playing my wife for an op. I want you to actually be my wife" he said as he opened a ring box in his pocket, exposing a large diamond ring.

I felt more tears fall silently down my face.

"Alex, this is the way it's supposed to be. This is the way it was meant to be. Everything we've sacrificed and worked for is within our grasp. I know who we are and what we do as deep cover agents prevents us from having real relationships but I want you to know that I've always loved you" he said quietly.

This was all too much. I didn't think I could breathe.

"Please don't say anything right now. There are other options and you really need to think about before making a decision, because once you do there is no going back" he continued.

I nodded and waited for the other options. He handed me another file "If you do not want to accept the long term mission in Thailand, the Director has another contract for you. This one is a solo five day mission. It's probably one of the most dangerous missions the agency has ever sanctioned. You may not come back from this one" he was hesitating for some reason.

There was something more. Dante let out a breath and continued "If you do not choose to take either mission, the Director has ordered for you to no longer be associated with the agency. There will be no more contracts, no more information privileges, none of us will be allowed to see you again and you will be burned. The Director wants you on one of these missions Alex, he's tightening the screws" Dante said looking at me with his pain written all over his face.

I feel like I just got the wind knocked out of me. The thought of losing the agency was crushing. I would be burned? That's a fate worse than death in the agency. I would also lose all protection.

I've made a decent amount of enemies and I couldn't depend on the agency keeping me or the ones I loved hidden from them. I thought about Les and I felt sick. I couldn't put him in danger like that.

"You have twenty-four hours to make your decision" he said as he stood. I also stood up. He picked up the ring box and placed it back in his pocket "This will be waiting for you at Langley tomorrow night" he said.

He then placed his hand on my face and kissed me softly and then deeply when I didn't pull away. "No matter what, know that I love you" he whispered before leaving.

He left me standing there with hot tears just streaming down my face.

Lester's POV

"What's up Tank?" I asked as I entered his office.

"Dante is here to see Alex. He stole my key fob and I think he's going to use it to shut off the cameras. He doesn't realize that I know he took it. I thought we could at least listen in on their conversation" Tank said.

Tank turned on the camera and just like he suspected we watched Dante use the key fob to turn off the camera.

The conference room was wired for sound we just never have it turned on. All the partners have access to the sound. Tank flipped a switch and then hit record so we could have a record of their conversation.

I groaned when I realized the entire conversation was in Russian.

"I'll have it translated by tomorrow" Tank reassured me.

Part of me felt guilty for spying on Alex but it was Dante I didn't trust and he had the balls to come into my building and steal a key fob well…fuck him then.

Neither one of us picked up on anything that was being said besides "Alexis Lavoir", "Alexis Waters" and "Daniel Waters". That certainly wasn't helpful.

When we finally heard the open and close of the conference door, I waited a few minutes and then exited Tank's office. I saw Alex coming out of the conference room.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dante was just bringing me another contract and I have to think about if I want to take this one" she replied.

"Can you talk about it?" I asked.

"Unfortunately not" she said giving me an apologetic smile. "What did Tank want?" she asked.

"Just some boring administrative stuff. Payroll nonsense" I lied. "Come on Angel, I feel like I've had enough recovery time" I said as I threw her over my shoulder.

XXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning to Alex's hands running over my body. Fuck I love this woman. I let out a moan. Even after our insane afternoon and night she wanted more. I am a lucky man. We began making love and it felt different somehow.

It was always amazing, but there was a playfulness missing this morning to Alex's actions. It was replaced by something that I couldn't quite explain. Her eyes continued to search my face every time we broke our kiss as if she was trying to memorize my face. She barely let me mouth leave hers and didn't want me to stop kissing her or holding her body tightly to mine. I was happy to comply but I was worried that she was acting so strange.

"Are you alright?" I asked once we finished and I had my arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I'm fine. I think it's just decompressing from the mission" she explained.

"Well then I'm glad you have the day off but I am needed downstairs" I said as I rolled up.

"I'll come work out with you" she said jumping off the bed.

"Any other good plans for your day?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to hang at the townhouse but I'll come back here tonight since you have an early shift tomorrow" she said.

"Thanks Angel, I appreciate that" I said giving her a smile.

We went downstairs and worked out for about two hours and then showered and dressed. I kissed Alex goodbye and swatted her ass as she took off to the garage to head to the townhouse. Bobby and I spent the morning rounding up skips and then I was doing paperwork late in the afternoon when Tank called me into his office.

I walked in and Tank gestured to a chair "It's translated. Want to listen?" he asked.

I know I shouldn't. This is an invasion of privacy but I couldn't help myself "You know it" I replied.

We sat back and listened to the translator. I felt my stomach drop as I listened to what Dante was saying. He was giving her an offer to get back into the agency. This is all Alex has ever wanted and the other options...FUCK!

The Director had her in the palm of his hand. I looked at the time. SHIT! Alex was going to leave. She was just going to disappear without saying goodbye. "I'm offline till further notice!" I shouted at Tank as I flew out the door.

I picked up my phone and called Alex's number over and over. It kept going straight to voicemail. I was in a straight panic as I floored it to the townhouse. I parked next to the curb and flew into the house where I saw my worst nightmare. Next to the door was her suitcase.

Alex was walking down the stairs holding her coat and purse. She froze when she saw me. "Les? I thought I was supposed to meet you at RangeMan" she said.

"Alex, I know what was said during your meeting with Dante. Were you really just going to disappear again? You weren't even going to say goodbye? I would wait for you! I would have waited the two fucking years!" I shouted.

"Les, please I can explain" she started.

"I fucking love you Alex! Doesn't that mean anything?" I continued to shout.

"It means everything! That's why-"

"No!" I cut her off. "You were just going to leave! Do you understand what that would have done to me? Do you even fucking care? If you want to be with Dante or _Daniel_" I spat his name "then you could have at least fucking told me!" I screamed.

"Les!" she shouted back.

"Fuck you Alex! I love you. You were the only one I have ever loved and you know it!"

With that she took a step toward me pushed off the wall and brought me to the ground hard. She pinned me beneath her.

"I fucking know! And if you would just let me fucking finish then you would know I'm not going anywhere with Dante!" she screamed as she continued to pin me.

I finally froze and stopped talking.

She rolled off me and we both were lying on the floor "That suitcase has both of our clothes in it. I had a choice to make and I made it. I will be taking the five day solo mission in two weeks. It's dangerous and I might not come back. Before I go I need you to do something for me" she said.

I looked at her without saying anything.

She took a breath "I need you to marry me. That way if anything happens, you will get my pension and all my other money. Please Les. I know it's fast and if we break up and you want a divorce I will sign whatever you want me to sign. I just want to leave for this mission knowing that you will get everything" she slowly got up and picked up two plane tickets to Las Vegas. They were for tonight.

I sat up and looked at Alex. Her eyes were pleading with me and her face was showing her nerves.

"No Alex" I responded. Her face crumbled and she gave me a nod as her eyes became watery.

I got up and walked to the painting hanging on the wall, removed it and opened the wall safe and removed the ring box I had hidden there since before Christmas. I turned around and studied her beautiful face.

I slowly dropped to one knee "Alex, I will not marry you for your pension. I want to marry you because I love you and I've loved you for eight years. There has never been another woman for me and there never will be. My life is empty without you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Alexis Lavoir, will you marry me?" I asked my voice breaking with emotion as I opened the ring box.

It was a three carrot emerald cut platinum ring that Steph and Elaina helped me pick out. I meant just to buy earrings but when I saw it, I just knew I was ready. I was just waiting to make sure she was.

Tears began running down her face "Yes Les! I love you" she said.

I jumped up taking her into my arms and kissing her passionately. I slipped the ring on her finger and then I continued to kiss my fiancé. I have never been happier in my life.

"I would take this further, but we have a plane to catch" she said wiping her tears.

"Let me just change" I said. I ran to the bedroom, shed my RangeMan clothes and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Alex was waiting at the door with my jacket and a beautiful smile.

We held hands the entire way to the airport. We kissed and cuddled in line and I upgraded us to first class. I had my arm around her the entire flight even while we sipped champagne. I couldn't stop touching her. It was all just too good to be true.

We landed and we held hands as we checked into our hotel and I upgraded us again to the honeymoon suite. Alex claimed she didn't need any of this but I told her I wanted too. We ate something, slept for a few hours, made love then picked up our license.

We split up before we went shopping for our wedding clothes, not before I dragged her back up to the honeymoon suite and made love to my future wife again.

I walked into one of the suit places that was recommended to me and to my surprise Bobby was standing leaning against the entrance frame grinning at me "You didn't really think you were going to get married without your best man did you?" he asked me.

I felt my face break into a huge smile as Bobby and I did a quick man hug. "How?" I asked him.

"Your future wife. She bought Elaina and I tickets when she purchased yours, just on a different flight" he said with a smile.

"God I love her!" I exclaimed.

"You got yourself a good one" Bobby agreed.

Bobby and I picked out our suits then got ready in Bobby and Elaina's room, while Elaina and Alex got ready in our suite.

I was standing at the chapel waiting for Alex to appear. My stomach was filled with butterflies. Elaina was looking beautiful in a short blue dress she grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

Bobby escorted Alex down the aisle and as soon as I saw her I felt tears build in my eyes, I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. It was like the word melted away and it was only Alex and I. She was wearing in a fitted short white dress her dark silky hair hanging down her back. I watched as tears filled her eyes also. We're both badasses so we quickly blinked them away as we said our vows.

The ceremony was a blur and the next thing I knew I was kissing Alex slipping my tongue into her mouth and listening to her moan. I was running my hands down her back and started groping her ass. I may have forgotten where we were.

"Alright!" said Elaina breaking us up.

"Yeah, we have dinner reservations you two. Can't that wait a few hours?" Bobby asked grinning.

Dinner was amazing and I was so happy that Bobby and Elaina could share this day with us. Alex and I raced back to our suite afterward. I may have ripped her dress I was so excited and my new shirt was definitely missing several buttons the next morning.

What can I say? I was really excited to make love to my wife for the first time.

We all bordered the plan the next afternoon and headed back to Trenton. We arrived at RangeMan around six at night and I was surprised to see that many cars still in the garage. Bobby dragged us into the conference room where the entire RangeMan staff was as well as my family.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please allow me to introduce Lester and Alexis Santos!" Bobby said.

Everyone broke into applause and Alex and I were hugged and congratulated by everyone. My mother was crying holding me in a death grip saying "thank god" over and over again. She never really believed that I would get married.

She then turned to Alex and blessed her for marrying her son. Alex threw her head back and laughed.

We all celebrated late into the night and Alex and I collapsed into bed. I rolled over and made sure and said "Goodnight my wife."

Her perfect lips gave me a smile as she whispered "Goodnight my husband."

XXXXXXXXX

The next two weeks Alex trained hard for her mission and I began planning our honeymoon to Hawaii. She became more confident about the mission and we refused to talk about the chance of her not coming back.

We made passionate love every day and I kissed her hard and told my wife that I loved her before she left for her mission.

The solo mission was set for five days. Alex completed it in two and was back in my arms on day three.

James Bond has got shit on my wife.

THE END!

**Author's Note- Thanks to all my reviewers and for catching my mistakes! I hope that you guys bought the relationship between Alex and Les and that you liked the happy ending. I want my next story to be more of a humorous one. I think it's time for the men (and women!) at RangeMan to grow up and start moving forward in their lives. They may have some issue adjusting. I'm considering using a Beta for the first time. Leave me a review or any suggestions/critiques! Thanks again!**


End file.
